


A Taste of Life

by xinnuh



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, M/M, Surprise Smut, angst but its actually cute for me, anxious mark, chaptered fic yes, helpful yugyeom, humorous jackson, jinyoung is frustrating, jjp is also present, of course this is markjin, youngjae is also here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinnuh/pseuds/xinnuh
Summary: Jinyoung starts receiving flowers and anonymous gifts.His husband is suspicious about the sudden occurrence.And an anonymous admirer.





	1. Chapter 1

A Markjin fiction  
_a chaptered fan fic_

* * *

 

“Feet off the table, Im Jaebum” Jinyoung scolded his husband for four solid years, both residing at their luxurious condo on the 16th floor of the unit building. Life for them seemed like a calm, settling sea. Just like any domestic married couple, Jinyoung and Jaebum spend their time cooking together and making obnoxious jokes, going to their respective jobs and spend their nights in bed, telling stories about how their day went and some problems occurring at work. Jinyoung worked as an editor at a Publishing Firm in the city of Seoul while Jaebum works as a Dance Instructor together with their childhood friend, Jackson Wang. Life was good to them, there were no rocky patches along the road, and it was well cemented and calm, so calm that sometimes it was unsettling. Feeling like a calm weather before a huge storm and that’s what scared Jinyoung, so he braced himself every day, expecting something negative to occur anytime.

“All you do is clean the already clean unit” Jaebum said, matter-of-factly, “Why don’t you just sit beside me and rest for a minute” he continued, patting the empty space of their white, leather couch.

“No, it’s fine. I have to buy groceries for dinner tonight. Our pantry and our fridge is almost empty. I cannot believe I forgot to check it yesterday” Jinyoung complained, unplugging the vacuum and kept it inside the cabinet, together with other cleaning tools.

“I’ll buy those groceries for you, just hand me the list. I should be helping you with these chores, you can’t basically do everything on your own” Jaebum said, now standing; making his way to his husband’s side, resting both hands on Jinyoung’s shoulder, massaging him to ease the tensions on his shoulders. Jinyoung moaned in satisfaction, tilting his head on the right, feeling all calmed down.

“Feeling calm?” Jaebum asked, both hands still on Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung nodded and released a satisfying breath, “Thanks for that, hun” he smiled, turning to face Jaebum and gave him a long, warm hug.

“Anything for you” Jaebum grinned, earning a light giggle from Jinyoung, “But I’ll be doing groceries on my own” he teased, giving Jaebum, a light push and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing his car keys.

Jaebum surrendered and breathed out, “You always do thing on your own. Cute” he said as he went back sitting on the leather couch.

“Anything you want me to buy for you, hun?” Jinyoung asked before leaving.

“Beer! We ran out of beer! We’ll be having a boys’ night tomorrow with Jackson, remember? And maybe some chips for tomorrow”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me. I’ll be back in an hour” Jinyoung said and then left the unit, driving his way to the supermarket.

Jinyoung got a cart and started looking for things on his list, walking through from aisle to aisle; picking out things and a couple of foods, placing it inside his cart.

“Pasta, mozzarella, ham” Jinyoung murmured to himself, looking everywhere for those three specific items. A sudden red image passed rather swiftly from his peripheral view which made him stop in his track, glancing from left to right; looking for that familiar red image. A flaming red head.

“Mark?” Jinyoung thought to himself, “No, it couldn’t be. He has settled in California. There’s no way” he convinced himself, brushing the thought out of his mind, and proceeded to do what he was doing “What were the things again?”.

Totally forgetting the little incident back in the supermarket, Jinyoung loaded all the grocery bags inside the trunk of his auto. Shutting down the trunk, making his was towards the driver’s seat and drove his way home, like every other grocery shopping in his life.

Jinyoung parked in his usual spot, unloaded the trunk and went inside the building, passing the reception desk on the ground floor. This night wasn’t like any other night he had when the receptionist himself called out for Jinyoung before going inside the lift.

“Mr. Jinyoung?” The receptionist called out to Jinyoung who was bringing a handful of grocery bags.

Jinyoung stopped in his tracks and face the receptionist, “Yes? That’s me”.

“There’s an interesting present for you that came in probably forty-five minutes before you came in” the receptionist said, looking for the present inside his desk.

Jinyoung was curious since it had probably been years since he had received a present, “Do you know who it was from?” he asked, confirming if the present was really for him.

“Here it is” the receptionist calmly said, taking out a bouquet, a bundle of baby’s breath, lilac and lavenders, wrapped in a brown wrapper and tied with a blue ribbon. The receptionist handed the bouquet of flowers to Jinyoung who was in a surprised state.

“Are you 100% sure that this is for me because I couldn’t possibly have a suitor since I’m already married”

“The delivery boy specifically said the name Park Jinyoung with a raven black hair” The receptionist said, “Just accept this and end your day with a smile, be grateful that somewhere out there, one person or more still admires you despite being taken” he warmly smiled.

Jinyoung, who thought of what he said, smiled by the thought of it and accepted the bouquet of flowers, smelling it and heaved out a satisfying sigh, “They are indeed beautiful”.

“Was there also a return address given?”

“Sadly, no. An admirer remains to be anonymous I presume” the man replied.

With that, Jinyoung gave the man and thankful smile before entering the lift, sending him to the 16th floor where his husband is waiting for him.

“I’m home” Jinyoung announced as he made his way to the kitchen island after taking his footwear off, placing it on the shoe rack.

“You got the beer, hun?” Jaebum said, walking his way to Jinyoung; kissing him on the cheek like what he does every day whenever Jinyoung comes home from work.

“Yep!” Jinyoung replied, taking the foods out the bag and arranging them on the pantry where they stock most of the food in.

The bouquet of flowers was settled on top of the island, Jaebum instantly noticed its existence, asked Jinyoung, “Hun, what’s that for?”

Jinyoung looked at what Jaebum was pointing, he was referring to the bouquet of flowers that he had just received from an anonymous admirer. Nevertheless, Jinyoung answered him nonchalantly about receiving if from the receptionist who received it from a delivery boy which was delivered by an anonymous guy or girl.

“Well, aren’t you one famous guy?” Jaebum playfully teased Jinyoung which eased the latter, he thought Jaebum was going to throw a fit and get angry, guess he was wrong.

“Shut up” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, continuing to store chips, oatmeal, cereals and what not inside the pantry.

“Should I get worried?” Jaebum asked, taking out the beer out of the bag and placed it inside the fridge for tomorrow’s special day.

“You have nothing to worry about” Jinyoung, who was done stocking the foods, walked towards Jaebum and gave him a back hug, “I’m yours, aren’t I?” he said, earning a giggle from Jaebum.

Jaebum faced Jinyoung, hugging him around the waist, “And I’m yours” he grinned, giving Jinyoung a long, chaste kiss which Jinyoung gladly kissed back, smiling.

“I wouldn’t be any happier. Thank You.” Jinyoung smiled, looking at Jaebum sincerely in the eye.

“There’s nothing to be thankful for. For the record, I should be the one thanking you, you made me realize everything that I thought was impossible”

“Well, you’re welcome. I’m glad I did or you’d still be in that cranky apartment of yours, eating junks and talking to a cat” Jinyoung teased.

Jaebum let off a loud laugh, “Shut up” poking Jinyoung on the ribs, earning a giggle from the latter. “Nora was special and she still is” Jaebum said, still poking Jinyoung on the side.

“O-Ohkay S-s-stop” Jinyoung tried taking straight despite getting poked on his sensitive spot, Jaebum halted and cupped Jinyoung’s cheeks, gazing at his face, his nose, his lips, and lastly his eyes, “I love you” he whispered.

Jinyoung softly smiled at his manly husband and replied with the same words, “I love you, too. And I’m beyond thankful of you. I would still be a mess if it weren’t for you, you saved me.” Jinyoung whispers enough for Jaebum to hear, remembering things from his past, exactly five years ago.

“You don’t have to think about that now. Everything has changed and what we have right now is what we need” Jaebum smiled, reassuring Jinyoung.

With that, Jinyoung gave him a sincere smile, thankful of everything he had done for him but still he could feel the empty void deeply in his chest that he himself couldn’t shake off.


	2. Chapter 2

A Markjin fiction  
 _a chaptered fan fic_   


* * *

 

“Finally, Mr White Rabbit” Bambam said, sipping his hot coffee from a cheap cup, “You were never late. What happened?” Bambam asked, leaning his weight on his own desk.

“Heavy traffic, there was an accident four blocks away.  I had to go around the block for another way around” Jinyoung said, already stressed about the events on an early Friday morning. He sat on his chair, placing his briefcase on the floor and started going thru pages to proof-read and edit.

Jinyoung concentrated well on editing each texts, line by line, he had always wanted to work under a Publishing Firm and finally with great hard work and motivation, he finally got to have a job he dreamt of ever since he was in high school. Bambam and Yugyeom were both also from the same department as Jinyoung but only a few years younger. Jinyoung told them one day to be involved in the publication and editing in his new work place and after a year or two, both Yugyeom and Bambam were now also at the same building as Jinyoung which made him glad, at least he has someone to talk even though these boys are quite a handful. Bambam is Jinyoung’s assistant while Yugyeom works under another editor.

Park Jinyoung was peacefully editing the last pile of paper when Bambam suddenly stood from where he sat which startled Jinyoung and dashed to the next room where Yugyeom was working.

“Yugyeom, bro!” Jinyoung could hear Bambam call his bro out sine he basically threw the door open without closing it back, he heaved a deep sigh, rolled his eyes and continued his work.

Yugyeom went out of the office and met Bambam on the hallway, “Yo, bro! What’s the sudden rush?”

“Dude! Dude! With much convincing, Mark hyung finally bought me my all-time favourite Thom Browne business bag in black pebble grain and the Thom Browne classic long wing-tip brogue footwear that I have been eyeing for months!” Bambam exclaimed, gripping his phone and started to hop up and down. Cannot wait to get home and claim his present from Mark in his apartment.

Jinyoung halted what he was doing when he heard of the name, Mark. It has been so long since someone brought up his name, he was rather surprised that Bambam and Mark still get to communicate with one another from time to time.

_‘I wonder how he’s doing now’_ Jinyoung thought, but still felt sad, bitter and frustrated about what happened five years ago. But it was still natural to himself to think about Mark, that Mark never left his mind but may have been forgotten when he was busy. But still, Mark had always remained in his mind.

“Bro, lower you voice. Jinyoung can hear you” Yugyeom half-whispered, looking at the office beside his.

“Oh shit” Bambam unconsciously slapped his hand over his mouth, taking a glimpse of the glass separating the hall and Jinyoung’s office. Jinyoung obviously heard it, Bambam knew since Jinyoung froze, graze drifting elsewhere.

“I need to control my mouth” he said, muffled words against his palm. He looked at yugyeom, now releasing his hand over his mouth and whispered, “Come to my apartment after work, you have to see Thom Browne in real life, leather and sole.”

Yugyeom excitedly nodded and pushed Bambam towards Jinyoung’s office, “But, go back to your office. You got a job to do and an explaining to do” Yugyeom said before walking his way to his own office.

Bambam slowly entered back at the office, now closing the door shut and carefully made his way to Jinyoung who had already recovered, doing his work.

“Umm, you heard that?” Bambam softly said, biting the flesh of his lips; anxious, rubbing the nape of his neck. Waiting for his reply.

Jinyoung looked up at Bambam in front of his desk and replied, “Yeah. I did.”

Bambam panicked “I-Im sorry. I should’ve- I should’ve closed the door or or I- I should’ve told you about still in contact with with M-Mark” he stuttered, nervous and regretful.

“No, it’s okay. I’m fine, really. I’m married now, right?” Jinyoung said, lifting his left hand, revealing the gold wedding ring wrapping around his ring finger, he continued “Plus, I have no control over who you socialize with. I don’t want to ruin your friendship with him, M-Mark because of what happened in the past.”

Bambam sheepishly grinned and thanked Jinyoung before collapsing on his own seat.

After a couple of hours, Yugyeom knocked on the wooden door to Jinyoung’s office, slowly opening the door and called Bambam out, “Dude, my work is all done”.

Bambam stood up and started packing his papers to his leather bag, “I’ll be there in a minute” he said, “Hyung, what about you?” he asked Jinyoung who was re-checking the edited papers.

“You can go ahead, I have to re-check the paper. I might have missed some errors” Jinyoung replied, giving Bambam a smile.

“Okay then. See you tomorrow, hyung” Bambam waved goodbye and left the office with Yugyeom.

Jinyoung exhaled deeply, leaning his back on the backrest while massaging his temples, “So tired and not the best day so far” he said to himself, removing his working glasses and rubbing his eyes. He yawned and with a satisfying stretch he made the decision to pull and all-nighter and finish his work at home over chips and PJs and beer.

“Oh shit. I totally forgot about the Boy’s night” Jinyoung abruptly stood up, piling the papers and placing it inside his briefcase. He fixed the chairs and closed the lights before closing and locking the office.

Jinyoung went in the building unit in stressed features, the traffic was insanely heavy that took him an hour and a half to reach home. With a dishevelled hair and a grumpy mood, he greeted everybody in the lobby lazily.

“Jinyoung? Park Jinyoung!” The receptionist called for his attention which made Jinyoung stop in his tracks and faced the old man, “Yes?” he replied, slowly walking up to the old man.

“It seemed like there’s another present for you, probably from the same admirer I bet” the man said, placing three sets of Ferrero Rocher chocolate in front of Jinyoung.

His eyed widened, the effort the admirer had to do just to buy Jinyoung three sets of chocolates, “For me?”  He made sure.

“Well, it is indeed for you” the receptionist said, smiling, “There’s a card, too” he continued.

Jinyoung perked at the mention of a card, if he can see the handwriting then maybe he’d get a clue as to who this admirer is. He opened the card but to Jinyoung’s dismay it was computerized, a text that says: _“Cheer up and look forward for a sunnier tomorrow”._

Jinyoung closed the card and carried the sets of chocolates, bidding the old man good night; he proceeded to the lift.

“Jinyoung!” Jackson exclaimed, calling him from the sofa together with Jaebum, munching nachos with guac on the side. “Just on time, dude” he continued, waving at Jinyoung to sit together beside him.

“Hey, Jacks” Jinyoung greeted, settling his things on the table beside the couch. “Munch on these, too. I can’t finish them by myself” he said, placing the sets of chocolates in front of the two boys.

“You bought a lot, though” Jackson said, opening the first set of chocolates, unwrapping it and tossing it inside his mouth.

“I didn’t buy them” Jinyoung stated, Jaebum looked at him in surprise, “Where’d you get it?” he asked.

“Mr/Mrs Admirer came again or probably asked someone to deliver them here” Jinyoung nonchalantly said, taking off his blazer and losing his tie.

“Dude! You got an admirer?! Lucky~” Jackson squealed, still munching on the chocolates, not even caring about who and where it came from.

“That’s not important” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “I’m already married and that person got nothing to do about it”.

“Maybe he or she knows but still sent you chocolates because, duh, that person admires you. It’s just what I think” Jackson said which clearly makes sense.

“If that’s the case then I’ll be thankful. Right, Jaebum?” Jinyoung said, leaning on the sofa; gaze fixed on Jaebum.

Jaebum smirked, “Grateful that a person knows how beautiful you are but you’re already taken so I have nothing to be afraid of” he smiled, stocking Jinyoung’s cheeks by his thumb.

“Gross, guys! This is a boys’ night out, not a honeymoon” Jackson groaned.

“You guys continue what you were doing, I’ll change my clothes” Jinyoung said, making his way to their shared room with Jaebum. He took off his work suit and changed in to a more comfortable clothes, striped shirt and a black cotton shorts. Walking towards the comfort room and washed his face, drying it with a towel and looked at his refection, “Beautiful, huh”, he bitterly said, tousling his hair and went out the comfort room to join the boys.

 The boys finished all three movies of The Expandable and the effect of that, well, Jackson’s been running round the until trying to do tricks and flips while Jaebum joined him, trying to shoot things like a sniper. Jinyoung just looked at them fondly and laughed his heart out seeing how silly these grown men looked.

Jinyoung noticed a thick crumpled magazine which apparently Jackson had sat on all throughout the movie, “Jacks, why’d you bring this? Are you into reading now?” Jinyoung teased.

“Shut up. I just bought that because our friend’s starred in the magazine” Jackson skipped, sitting beside Jinyoung, scanning through the pages; looking for one specific face.

“Who?” Jaebum asked, sitting back on the sofa.

“Mark fucking Tuan” Jackson said, still scanning and skimming thru the pages.

Jinyoung froze in his spot, hearing that name again for the second time this day. What kind of day is it today that he get to hear it the second time around.

Jaebum glanced at Jinyoung, looking at his reaction, “Dude” Jaebum scolded Jackson, showing him.

“What?! Jinyoung has already moved on. Right, Nyoung? Jackson said, waiting for Jinyoung’s answer which earned a slow nod from him.

“See?! Plus you both are obviously married” Jackson rolled his eyes, suddenly hopped on his seat, “Ah hah!” he exclaimed, “here he is” pointing at the whole page dedicated for the only Mark Tuan, Tuan Corporation’s new CEO after his father retired a year ago.

Mark still looked so breath taking, exquisite, and beautiful. He dyed his hair blonde, a hair which matched his pale skin, eyes still so piercingly sharp and a lips, plump and pink. Jinyoung observed the photo carefully, it has been a long, long time since he last saw his beautiful face. He haven’t aged even a single bit, dressed in black-fitted suit and blonde hair brushed back, exposing his attractive forehead. Still a hint of a rebellious Mark with two tiny hoops of earrings dangling on each ear. Though he wasn’t smiling, he still looked gorgeous and expensive. A whole page dedicated only for him, a photo of him and the background shows the Tuan Corporation building, standing proud and big.

“I ain’t going to lie, he looks amazing” Jaebum said, also eyeing the photo before them.

“Never knew how successful he’ll be” Jackson said, “He usually sleeps in class or skips class”.

“He even bought Bambam a Thom Browne shoe and a leather business bag” Jinyoung shared the information he knew a while ago.

“How’d you know?” Jaebum asked.

“Bambam bragged it to Yugyeom and I accidentally heard it”.

“No way!” Jackson stood up from his seat, looking betrayed, ‘I need to talk to that shit head, how can he not give me fucking Thom Browne” Jackson said, throwing a fit.

“How dare he, we have shared our love and friendship for the whole four years of college” Jackson grumbled.

“You still keep in contact with Mark?” Jaebum asked, feeling left out.

Jackson nodded in reply, “Of course. He’s a friend, too”.

“I guess we’re the only one who haven’t had contact with him since.. you know. That time.” Jaebum softly said.

Jackson stood up, closing the magazine, “I shall be going, boys. I have someone to lecture tonight. Someone who didn’t even think about buying me a fucking Thom Browne” he gritted his teeth, bidding them good night for the last time and left the unit, leaving two men in silence.

“Have you really moved on?” Jaebum asked, holding Jinyoung’s hand.

Startled by Jaebum’s question, he nodded quickly, “I have, I may not forget the past but I am sure that I have moved on. And you were there, right?” Jinyoung said, grabbing Jaebum’s hand, he continued, “Let’s no longer dwell on the past and think about the now, okay?”

With much conviction, Jaebum nodded and believed Jinyoung, “Okay” he whispered. “Let’s sleep, we’ll have a great day tomorrow” he said, hand in hand with Jinyoung while retreating to their room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to update the chapter, I'll be encoding more chapters and the 3rd chapter is already ready for publication but wait, let me just update myself on The Flash and Teen Wolf. How was the chapter so far? Do you think Jinyoung had moved on?


	3. Chapter 3

A Markjin fiction  
 _a chaptered fan fic_   


* * *

 

“Wake up sleepy head” Jaebum said, shaking Jinyoung aggressively on their bed.

“I have no work today” Jinyoung’s voice muffled, covering his face with a pillow; trying to block the piercing rays of the sun.

“It’s 2 pm and I’m taking you out. It’s been a while since the last time we had one real date” Jaebum said, still fervently shaking Jinyoung.

Jinyoung groaned, had no choice but to wake up.

“That’s a good husband” Jaebum smiled, giving Jaebum a quick peck on the forehead before he left the room, telling Jinyoung to dress quickly. Jinyoung got dressed in simple black pants, denim long sleeve and a pair of clean dress shoes.

“You haven’t told me where we are going” Jinyoung said, clasping the seatbelt on the passenger’s seat.

“I did. I said we’re going to eat out for lunch” Jaebum replied, driving their way out the parking lot.

“Where?”

“Just wait till we get there. It’ll be worth it.”

The thirty minute ride was filled with conversations either catching up on thing they’ve missed about each other’s work, making fun and talking about their friends especially about Jackson who constantly strips in the middle of their choreography practice. Students would turn their gaze off of Jackson, getting used to his peculiar habits. And they also talked about the admirer who have already given Jinyoung a present two times this week.

“Who do you think it is?” Jaebum asked, stepping the break when the traffic light lit red.

“I have no idea and I don’t even care. I was thankful for the chocolates, though. I gained a few pounds” Jinyoung replied.

“It might be one of those fans you have during college. Do you remember that time during our University Olympics? A bunch of Jinyoung cheerleaders, cheering for you to aim the bull’s eye on Archery” Jaebum snickered, reminiscing the moments of Jinyoung’s fame back in college. It was still his first year in college but he already got a handful of admirers. Who wouldn’t be enticed by Jinyoung? He got this dandy boy look which both boys and girls like, he is smart (quite intelligent, really) he spends his break reading books at the library or over at their University café. He is also part of the Student Government. A responsible and an outstanding student he was.

“You were really a role model during college and even now. Inspiring and beyond driven. I could write a ton of compliments about you and I wouldn’t even stop for a second” Jaebum smiled, stepping on the gas pedal when the light blinked green.

Jinyoung softened by his husband’s words, he usually don’t pay a single cent about other people’s opinions but it was a whole other story when it comes to Jaebum. He gave Jaebum a long, soft smile, thanking him for everything good that had happened in his life.

“I’m grateful for you, Im Jaebum” Jinyoung smiled and held Jaebum’s free hand, “But” he continued, “I wasn’t the one who had a lot of admirers back then.”

“Ah!” Jaebum said, taking a guess of who Jinyoung was trying to point out, “The famous fuckboy Tuan.”

“He wasn’t actually a fuckboy” Jinyoung pouted.

“It’s about time to talk freely about him” Jaebum hummed.

Jinyoung nodded. Still feeling awkward talking about his first love. The guy he fell in love all throughout college. Mark Tuan who was a contrast of Park Jinyoung. Mark Tuan that hates studying, loves skipping classes, irresponsible and yet still be able to get away with things. He has this charm, and that blazing hot red hair he sported during his four years in college. Almond eyes; sharp, perfect nose, a plump, pinkish lips; he doesn’t even have to use chapstick to give his lips a little shine because he usually do it with his tongue, a look so alluring when you see it. His jawline which was effortlessly defined, each ears that sported two earrings and a sharp canine which make him seem like a vampire at a single glance, a sharp teeth that could graze a fine line of cut on your neck when you aren’t too careful.

Jinyoung suddenly fell silent at the mention of his first love. He thought about the magazine, Mark Tuan was starred in. Feeling bitterness imploding in his chest, he wished he never have brought his name up. He thought he had recovered, he had moved on but he was rather wrong.

He heaved a deep sigh, closed his eyes and said, “There’s no reason to talk about him.”

Jaebum sensing Jinyoung’s uneasiness, changed the subject, “I think we’re almost there. I’ve reserved a table for us a week before. So, eat all you can, alright?”

Jinyoung smiled, excited about this food place they’ll be heading, forgetting about the bitter feeling that stayed in his chest.

 

The pair came home past 8 pm, a day spent eating out for lunch, an afternoon spent at an amusement park and their night walking around Han River; hand in hand. It was a date Jinyoung never could forget, a whole day spent with his husband and it made him forget all the troubles he had from work or to even forget he had a work in the beginning.

“Thank you for the entire date and it actually made me feel so, so good” Jinyoung whispered while hugging over Jaebum’s shoulders.

Jaebum rested his hand over Jinyoung’s hip and inhaled Jinyoung’s lavender scent, “We should get inside” Jaebum smiled, looking around the empty parking lot below the unit building.

They were greeted by the workers and a couple of residents when they entered, “Had a good date?” one resident asked, looking at their intertwined fingers.

Jinyoung shyly nodded causing Jaebum to snicker, witnessing how cute his husband is.

Both greeted the receptionist a ‘good evening’, the receptionist smiled in return, and slid a box wrapped in a blue ribbon in front of Jinyoung who gave his a questioned look.

“I don’t have to say it because it’s from the admirer, again. Third time this week” the old man said, bidding them a good night since he was surprisingly busy that night.

Jinyoung placed the flat box on the living room table and proceeded to the kitchen to have a good gulp of cold water.

“Should I feel threatened about this admirer’s sudden appearance?” Jaebum asked, leaning his back against the kitchen counter, facing Jinyoung.

Jinyoung looked at him from the cup he was drinking from, he set it down the island and shook his head, “There’s nothing to be threatened about.”

“Convince me.” Jaebum closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, “That you do love me.”

Jinyoung walked over towards Jaebum, cupping his cheeks against his hands, “Look at me” he commanded Jaebum who willingly did, “I love you and you have known that. Four years later, I’m still here. Ten years, and all of eternity. Don’t question your worth especially my love for you over these senseless, petty presents this admirer gave” he paused, taking in Jaebum’s face, thinking about how grateful and thankful he is for him. How loved Jaebum made him feel, “I love you and you keep thinking otherwise, I’m going to slap your face the second time you think so, because you’re stuck with me. Until I rot in hell.”

Jinyoung gave him a long, stern stare and kissed him, convincing him that, yes, he loves him and he needs to be confident about that. And not feel threatened about empty presents with no meaning and anonymous, coward admirers. He kissed him on the lips and on the forehead, both cheeks and on the tip of his nose, “Im Jaebum, I do love you” Jinyoung said.

“Thank you. It’s just that I’m afraid that you’ll leave me. I’m afraid that you still have deeper feelings for Mark inside and that someday he’ll come back and you’ll leave me for him” Jaebum lowly said, forehead against Jinyoung’s shoulder.

Jinyoung was shocked about Jaebum’s sudden confession, he hadn’t thought of that because he has settled in with Jaebum, forever, and both of them made that decision together.

“There is no way in hell, Jaebum. I finally have moved on and there is no way he’ll come back here in Korea. Mark is way back in California, already settled in with his job and his title and maybe a wife, husband of his own. This ain’t college anymore, people move on and accept things”

Jaebum lifted his head and stared at Jinyoung, “Tell me you have already moved on from Mark. Tell me that you have no feelings for him. Tell me you don’t expect Mark anymore to come into our life once again.”

“I no longer have feelings for Mark. I no longer love Mark and I don’t expect him to come back” Jinyoung convinced Jaebum, but deeply inside his chest, he has this unsettling feeling that he still does expect Mark to appear in his life, to come back to him and talk to him. He had denied to himself every time that he no longer have any feelings for Mark but maybe the saying “First love doesn’t die” is a fact, after all.

“Now, why don’t you sleep first, I have to work on my papers.” Jinyoung said, pulling Jinyoung from the kitchen counter to the door to their room.

“See you in the morning” Jaebum smiled, quickly giving Jinyoung a chaste kiss before retreating inside.

Jinyoung poured himself a glass of milk and sat comfortably on the sofa, gulping the milk down and leaned his back against the seat. He needed to be alone, to think about what Jaebum said. Was it still possible? Was he still in love with Mark? He wouldn’t know. He doesn’t know. He’s confused.

Noticing the untouched box, Jinyoung sat up and grabbed the box; losing the ribbon to open it. He pulled the cover open and was welcomed by a familiar book, ‘Dance Dance Dance’ by Haruki Murakami. It was the book he was fond of during his third year of college, he came across the book when he was scanning book by books at the local bookstore in the city, a worn out bookstore but all its books were worth the time and pretty much affordable.

The story focused on Haruki Murakami’s protagonist who spent a load of his time looking for this one girl he met during one session at a motel. While he was in search of this girl, he met another girl, a receptionist, at a rundown motel. Sensing that he may never meet the girl again, he decided to move on and live a life with the receptionist.

Jinyoung remembered being obsessed with the book, a well-written book that is filled of metaphors and a taste of mystery. Jinyoung smiled at the memories playing in his head, he canned through the pages; feeling its paper and smelling the book, old and overused. He was suddenly curious as to why this admirer chose this specific book, was there a deeper meaning to this present or was it just him overthinking the situation? But then he could never shake the feeling off, that there might be a much deeper meaning to this and it’s not another petty present.

* * *

_ a/n: what the hell am i getting myself in to? writing a chaptered fic is hard but i shall come by because i shall never consider myself weak. what do yall think about the chapter? ain't jjp so cute? my markjin heart is siently crying. i promise yall Mark will appear soon, soon, soon. anyways, i'm finally meeting got7 next month and i am totally pushing myself to scream "markjin kabedon' that has to be done. if there are grammatical errors and mispelled words, please forgive me since i didn't double check them. _


	4. Chapter 4

A Markjin fiction  
 _a chaptered fan fic_   


* * *

Bambam greeted them good morning, skipping and twirling his way to the office; sporting his new dress shoes and his business bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, obviously for everyone to see; lowkey bragging.  


“Look who’s in a good mood today” Jinyoung leaned back on his leather seat, sipping his Americano.

“I’m always in a good mood, Jinyoung” Bambam smiled, placing his right foot over his chair to brush off the non-existent dirt.

“’Jinyoung’?” Jinyoung quoted, expression in disbelief since Bambam was much younger than him. He continued, “I swear, if you address me casually, I would have to dip that new shoes to a white paint.”

Bambam shot both his arms up in surrender, “I’m sorry, Jinyoung hyung” which earned a smile from Jinyoung; proceeding back to his work.  


“Bambam, send these off to Mr Song for submission” Jinyoung said, pointing towards the pile of papers before him.

“Yes sir” Bambam shot up and grabbed the pile of papers on both arms, went out the office.

Yugyeom passed by Jinyoung’s office but after seeing Jinyoung inside, he decided to chill for a while inside his office.

‘Hey, hyung!” Yugyeom greeted, sitting in front of Jinyoung’s table. Jinyoung looked up, seeing Yugyeom and nodded in reply.

“Are you busy?” Yugyeom started a casual conversation.

“Nope. I actually finished half the week’s work yesterday. I have at least two days to maybe get lazy around.”

“Good for you” Yugyeom grunted, “I have to go fly off to US tomorrow” he pouted, resting his elbows over Jinyoung’s desk.

“USA? Is that about the meeting?”

Yugyeom nodded in reply, looking tired and seemed he had only two hours of leep just by looking at the dark rim around his eyes.

“At least you get to have a break from Korea and to breathe a different kind of air” Jinyoung snickered, averting all his attention to Yugyeom.

Jinyoung wanted to talk openly about Mark, he have to get used to it now; to prove himself that he had finally moved on from him, so he took an amount of courage and asked Yugyeom, “Will you be meeting him after your schedule?”

“Him” Yugyeom’s ear perked up, wondering if both Jinyoung and him are both on the same boat.

“Yes, him. Mark” Jinyoung felt his hands sweat and shake, heartbeat faster than a regular heartbeat, feeling like his throat was about to crack because of how dry his throat felt; he was nervous.

“Yes!” Yugyeom’s smile grew in to a grin, “He actually cleared his schedule to spend it with me. Still wreck-less as ever.”

Mark was like Yugyeom’s brother, he cared for him and Yugyeom often spend his days over at Mark’s apartment; playing video games or just sleep. He stays at his apartment more than in his own home. Mark was always the laid back one in their circle of friends, Jaebum was pretty laidback but Mark was rather chill since he grew up in the States. Mark usually helps him with English Literature and Math; Mark was smart, he was just lazy. “I don’t want to spend all my life burying myself in books” Mark once said thar. He may be one of the oldest but he never acted like one, he plays around, drinks alcohol, smokes, and party. Mark Tuan’s an interesting guy.

“Submitted the papers and shit” Bambam busted through the door and started dabbing aggressively.

“Aye buddy!” Yugyeom stood up and greeted hi ‘buddy’.

“The fuck you doing here?” Bambam playfully shoved Yugyeom’s shoulder.

“Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that I’ll be in New York for the rest of the week, booooi!” Yugyeom said, making Bambam jealous.

“Are you meeting Mark hyung after?” Bambam’s eyes widen; curious.

“Yeah! Cancelled his schedule for me” he bragged, nudging Bambam several times.

“Darn it! Boi you better buy some souvenir” Bambam pouted, clearly envious over Yugyeom.

“Sure! Mark hyung might probably buy me my own Thom Browne or even better, YSL boi! Chanel boi!”

Jinyoung was just staring eagerly at their exchange, fighting over what Mark would give them. He bet Mark would spoil them things they couldn’t afford.

Bambam’s phone over the desk suddenly shrilled, startling Jinyoung in his trance; placing his hand over his chest to calm himself.

“Sorry, hyung” Bambam said, dashing his way to answer his phone.

“Hyung?” Bambam answered his phone, talking to the person over the line.

‘ _Hyung_ ’ Jinyoung thought, he slightly expected it to be the guy he is thinking of right now.

“Youngjae, hyung. What’s up?” Bambam’s smile grew, excited about Youngjae finally being over the phone, since he was too busy. Probably busier than Mark because Youngjae was the most hardworking amongst them and well, he loves to keep himself busy. As to Mark who hate overworking himself, but maybe, just maybe Mark is a changed man.

Jinyoung was let down. _It wasn’t the person he expected._

“Put him on speaker” Yugyeom said, Bambam willingly did.

“Oh!” It fell quiet for a few seconds before Youngjae went back and spoke, “Has Jackson been answering his phone for the past week?”

“He has. We were just about to have lunch together” Bambam replied, earning a weird look from both Yugyeom and Jinyoung.

“Really? He hasn’t been answering Mark’s call” Youngjae whined, and is probably stomping his feet in frustration over the other line.

“Why?” Yugyeom asked.

“Well, Jackson wanted Mark to visit there, in South Korea but he refused. He is really busy with work right now and he is not having enough time to sleep” Youngjae replied, sounding concerned and worried; you can’t help but frown over the tone of his voice.

“We’ll make Jackson understand. He usually throws fit all around and sulk around” Bambam replied, sounding serious and responsible. _That’s something new._

“Please. Mark’s growing irritated about Jackson’s childish tactics” Youngjae softly said, seemed like he was whispering, maybe avoiding other office workers to hear the conversation, Youngjae continued “And he –“

He suddenly got cut off. Bambam, Yugyeom and Jinyoung eyed weirdly at each other, curious of the sudden cut of conversation.

Jinyoung’s world had come to a stop, frozen on his seat when a deep, stern voice suddenly spoke over the line. “Tell Jackson if he don’t answer my call, I’m seriously fly my way to South Korean and punch the daylight out of him.”

“See? He is angry” the voice suddenly went back to the soft, husky Youngjae.

“Is Mark hyung there?” Yugyeom asked.

“He was just passing by. He is on his way to another blind date. His father is going hard with all these dates, it’s the fifth time this week” Youngjae said.

Bambam cautiously eyed Jinyoung. He was just there, sitting sternly on his seat and listening to Youngjae’s words.

Second time. It was the second time Jinyoung’s world froze, stopped, and he didn’t know why. He clearly had moved one. It’s like a mantra inside his head ‘ _I have moved_ on’. Jinyoung came to a conclusion that he was _surprised_ , surprised that he finally heard Mark’s voice after five years, surprised that Mark still wasn’t married. Surprised that Mark’s currently on a date.

“Please tell Jackson, okay? I need to go now since I have to pack my things and go home. It’s getting late” with Youngjae’s final words of this day, the call had disconnected.

“Want us to crash to your place tonight?” Bambam asked, smiling towards Jinyoung’s way.

Yugyeom raised his hands, declining the idea since he’ll be packing for tomorrow night’s trip to the other side of the world.

“Maybe next time, Bam.” Jinyoung replied.

“How about joining us for lunch today?” Bambam beamed, wanting to at least talk to his friends casually over lunch.

“Does Jackson mind, though? We might ruin your date” Yugyeom teased hi, and acting like he vomiting earning a laugh from Jinyoung.

Bambam furious at Yugyeom’s comment said, “J-just join us for lunch”, puffing on his seat, ignoring Jinyoung and Yugyeom’s teasing remarks.

 

“I have been waiting for five minutes!” Jackson exclaimed, standing when Bambam approached him, he paused when he saw two familiar guys.

“What the hell dude. What are you doing here?” Jackson asked, eyebrows knitted together.

“We were invited. You ain’t got no choice” Jinyoung pulled out his tongue, teasing Jackson. Jinyoung sat beside Bambam who was in front of Jackson and Yugyeom settling beside Jackson.

“Anyway, we actually have something to talk about and it involves your childish attitude” Bambam said, now it seemed like he’s the older one between him and Jackson.

Jackson was clueless, looking back at Bambam, Yugyeom and Jinyoung, “What’d I do?”

“Mark is pissed at you. Why won’t you just answer his calls?” Bambam said, tousling his hair out of frustration.

Finally getting the idea of the matter, Jackson slumped on his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, “I just want to spend a time together with him and us!” he said, pointing over the three of his friends, telling them they were also part of his wish to spend time with Mark.

“He is busy. A lot busy than all of us. He practically runs a corporation now, remember?”  Yugyeom said, knocking some sense on Jackson.

Jackson rested his gaze on Jinyoung, a gaze Jinyoung wants to avoid yet couldn’t do so, he exhaled and eyed Jackson, “What?”

“Don’t you want to see Mark?” Jackson pleadingly asked.

“Jackson, they’re right. He is busy than all of us, he is a CEO now, not like the old Mark you used to know who skips class when told to or when he felt like it. He has a job and people are looking up to him, expecting him to succeed.”

“I’ll talk to Mark hyung. Maybe someday he’ll come back here for a day or a vacation. If that’ll make you at least happy and answer his calls” Yugyeom suggested, solving problems like he usually does.

“Jesus Christ” Bambam exclaimed, “You sound like Mark’s sulky girlfriend. Call him tonight and tell him how you feel and close the case. Move one.”

Jackson stuck his tongue out at Bambam, now he’s back to the old Jackson they know.

“Jinyoung. I’m asking for the truth and you have to tell me the truth, okay?” Jackson asked, Jinyoung couldn’t back out now and he knew what Jackson was going to ask.

“Don’t you want to see Mark again?”

The atmosphere was tight, seemingly hard to breathe and it made Jinyoung’s palm sweat; wiping it on his slack. It was a question easy for him to answer but he felt like the world was staring at him, judging him the words that were about to come out of his lips.

“I would want to but I don’t know what I’d do if I see him again. I-I don’t want to talk about it” an honest answer which created an unsettling feeling in his chest. He had to chant his mantra, he had to chant, he had moved on and is happily married.

 

Jinyoung was all alone in their condo since Jaebum had a family emergency over at his hometown, Jinyoung wanted to accompany him but he refused to make him so, told him it wasn’t serious.

“I’ll call you when I get there, okay?” Jaebum told him before going out and made his way to his car.

Currently Jinyoung was settled on the couch, chewing off some mac n cheese with load of bacon and a glass of lemon juice.

His hand phone suddenly rang, startling his in shock; softly patting his chest to calm himself down. _Again._ He answered his phone which was welcomed by Jackson’s loud voice.

“Jiiiiiiiinyoung~!” Jackson squealed on the other line.

“What do you want, Wang”

“I heard Jaebum isn’t home, I’ll come over with pizzas. Okay, bye” Without a chance to decline, Jackson ended the call earning a sigh from Jinyoung.

There was knock on the door, a sign that Jackson had arrived and kept bustling his poor door with a series of hard knock “I’m here!”, Jackson called.

“I know, dumbass” Jinyoung half-shouted, making his way to open the door for Jackson who was holding up boxes of pizzas and a small, brown envelope with a wax stamped over the opening of the envelope.

“I am here to keep you entertained” Jackson welcomed himself inside, pushing through Jinyoung who was used to the action.

“I don’t need you to do that” he replied, closing the door and proceeded back to his seat.

“Mr Receptionist handed me this to give it to you” Jackson said, tossing the envelope on Jinyoung’s lap and flopped on the space beside him.

Jinyoung held the envelope between his fingers and glanced at it, flipping it to the back and front, “Who did he say it was from?”

Jackson gave him a menacing smile, “Admirer~” he cooed.

Jinyoung rolled his eye, not again, he thought to himself. When will these petty presents stop? He doesn’t need any more of this problem, Jaebum felt threatened about these presents. This totally needs to stop.

With an annoyed grunt, Jinyoung threw the envelope on the trash bin earning a questioned look from Jackson.

“Was that necessary?”

“Jaebum felt threatened about the presents. This honestly needs to stop whoever this admirer is” he replied, “Anyway, have you called Mark?” It was still uncomfortable for Jinyoung to mention his name but he shrugged it off, shaking the feeling off.

Jackson jerked up, totally forgetting about what he had to do, “I forgot, damn. I’m calling him, I’m gonna call him” Digging for his phone inside his pocket. He long-pressed number one on his phone, apparently Mark’s number one on his speed dial. What is friendship?

* * *

a/n: so how was it? jackson's finally calling mark, jinyoung's going to hear mark's voice once again, will both of them get a chance to talk? haha  



	5. Chapter 5

A Markjin fiction  
 _a chaptered fan fic_   


* * *

 

Jackson jerked up, totally forgetting about what he had to do, “I forgot, damn. I’m calling him, I’m gonna call him” Digging for his phone inside his pocket. He long-pressed number one on his phone, apparently Mark’s number one on his speed dial. What is friendship?

“Markiepooh!” Jackson squealed, earning a grunt on the other line.

Jackson set the phone on speakers for Jinyoung to hear Mark’s voice again. His husky, deep voice. Jinyoung gave him a questioned look which was shrugged off by Jackson. Jinyoung’s going to suffer, he’s going to chant his mantra again tonight.

“And you’re finally speaking to me?” Mark said, speaking in a flawless English. Jinyoung could understand, of course he could. Mark basically taught him a thing or two about English.

“Come on. I’m sorry. I was really sad” Jackson replied in clear Korean. Jinyoung was curious why he’s talking to Mark is Korean. _Oh wait, is it because I’m listening?_ Jinyoung thought.

“I’m busy. I’ll go thee when I feel like it” he replied in a cold tone, sounding he was pissed over something or rather, someone.

“I understand, hyung. I just miss you, man! I can’t even call you over Skype”

“I hate seeing your face. It ruins my day” This time, Mark replied in a rusty Korean.

“Dude, come on! And your Korean is rusty as hell” Jackson replied in English.

“I have no reason to speak Korean” Mark replied causing Jinyoung to slump his shoulders, he didn’t know why he was sad. Had Mark’s words affect him? Why would it? It’s time for him to chant his mantra.

“Listen, I’m gonna have to call you later. I’m currently on a weird shit crisis” Mark sighed over the other line, he sounded so bothered, bet Jinyoung couldn’t guess of anything.

“See you bro” after bidding goodbye, he ended the call.

“I’m fine, see? We are back being friends” Jackson smiled, settling his phone on the table before them.

“Whatever Jackson. Nobody cares.”

“Bam, me and Yugyeom still keeps in touch with Mark. Why can’t you and Jaebum?”

“There’s no reason, Jackson. We all are busy with work. This isn’t college anymore.”

“I just want you to be open about how you feel. Work isn’t the only reason, Jinyoung. I know you. You make time for your friends and clearly you don’t acknowledge Mark being one of the circle anymore.”

Jackson smacked the reality out of Jinyoung, making Jinyoung realize what he hadn’t realize, he wasn’t aware about his treatment towards Mark but it was all true, he refused to acknowledge Mark’s existence and for him, it’s much more easier than facing it. Jackson’s the anchor of the group, he weighs down the group and he keeps them together but Mark was another problem for Jackson, no, Mark wasn’t the problem here, Jinyoung was also part of that puzzle. All Jackson wanted was the circle of friends to remain friends despite their work, despite the different time zone.

“Moving on means you have forgiven the past no matter how many scars were left and I presume you aren’t really true to yourself. It’s okay to be honest to yourself, Jinyoung. Those problems will never go away no matter how much you ignore it all. It will always remain and it’ll never be solved when you aren’t willing to take a chance” Jackson convinced Jinyoung, scooting closer to him; waiting for his reply.

Jinyoung never thought about the things Jackson said, he never realize any of those. And it was all true, he wasn’t entirely true to himself and being honest to himself scares the living shit out of him.

“I’m scared” Jinyoung softly said, head hanging low, eyes on the palm of his hands, “I finally have a new life with Jaebum and that means I have finally moved on, I have to convince myself that I have finally moved on from everything five years ago and if it would mean to le to myself then that’s what I’ll have to do.”

“It’s hard, right? Lying to yourself?” Jackson said, understanding the conflict Jinyoung have with himself.

Jinyoung agreed, nodding his head, “I thought it would be easy. I made it four years, why can’t I make it for ten, twenty years?”

“Be honest to yourself. Not entirely at single day but maybe a little bit of honesty daily. You can’t keep running away from it forever.”

“Thanks Jackson. I’m actually glad you came over” Jinyoung softly smiled, lifting his gaze on Jackson who smiled back.

“I talked to Mark before and he wanted to talk to you to make things clear. Knowing you’d likely refuse the offer, I told him you needed time. He’s waiting and still is.”

Jinyoung was surprised by Jackson’s confession, he thought Mark had totally forgotten all bout him and have erased the people who hadn’t been in contact with him all throughout the years.

“When was this?”

“We had the conversation last year, after his birthday. He told me he would wait no matter how long it would take. Please don’t make him wait forever, Nyoung. He continued, “He also wanted to talk to Jaebum, he wanted him to know that he was fine and it was fine and glad that it was Jaebum.”

Jinyoung knew what he meant, he had been blind and never knew that Mark wanted to make everything right again. Mark treasured the group very much, people may not know it but the group knew, Mark appreciates their company and would actually do anything for his family, his friends. And it’s a sign that Jinyoung should do an effort to fix things left untouched for several years now.

“You need to start doing the right things and you can start it off by picking that love letter from you admirer and at least show a simple appreciation of his effort” Jackson stood up and grabbed one box of pizza, “I’m taking this home. You can have the rest because you look too healthy. You need junks, too” Jackson then left the unit, leaving Jinyoung to think a lot about things.

He walked towards the trash bin and picked up the envelope he disposed a while ago. Opening the envelope, there revealed three pieces of paper. Taking each paper out, he read them only to realize the papers where filled with three different poems. One poem by John Keats entitled ‘Fragment: Modern Love’, ‘To A Distant Friend’ by William Wordsworth and Iluminado Lucente’s ‘Love’

_Fragment: Modern Love by John Keats_

_And what is love? It is a doll dress'd up_  
For idleness to cosset, nurse, and dandle;  
A thing of soft misnomers, so divine  
That silly youth doth think to make itself  
Divine by loving, nad so goes on  
Yawning and doting a whole summer long,  
Till Miss's comb is made a perfect tiara,  
And common Wellingtons turn Romeo boots;  
Then Cleopatra lives at number seven,  
And Antony resides in Brunswick Square.  
Fools! if some passions high have warm'd the world,  
If Queens and Soldiers have play'd deep for hearts,  
It is no reason why such agonies  
Should be more common than the growth of weeds.  
Fools! make me whole again that weighty pearl  
The Queen of Egypt melted, and I'll say  
That ye may love in spite of beaver hats. 

 

 

_To A Distant Friend by William Wordsworth_   
  
_Why art thou silent? Is thy love a plant  
Of such weak fibre that the treacherous air      
Of absence withers what was once so fair?      
Is there no debt to pay, no boon to grant?      _

_Yet have my thoughts for thee been vigilant,  
Bound to thy service with unceasing care-  
The mind’s least generous wish a mendicant    
For nought but what thy happiness could spare.         _

_Speak!—though this soft warm heart, once free to hold  
A thousand tender pleasures, thine and mine,  
 Be left more desolate, more dreary cold         _

_Than a forsaken bird’s-nest fill’d with snow  
’Mid its own bush of leafless eglantine—          
Speak, that my torturing doubts their end may know!_

 

_Love by Iluminado Lucente_

_Beautiful plaything of our heart_  
It is the happiness that are ever seeking  
And though it seems to offer sweetness  
Yet there are days and nights when it makes us weep;  
Of our life love is the reason  
For if there is no love, neither is there joy  
But since love is not to be bought…  
Away it flew, away if flew, and it will nevermore return

 

First step to self-development: Appreciate people’s efforts.

* * *

 

a/n: short update tonight because i suck. yes, i do. i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter so far lmao. all hail jackson for smacking reality in to jinyoung. 


	6. Chapter 6

A Markjin fiction  
 _a chaptered fan fic_   


* * *

 

“It really is an honour for you to be here Mr Kim Yugyeom. It must be really tiring flying from South Korea to New York. We are truly grateful” Mr Smith, the Executive Producer of the biggest publishing firm in New York, Penguin Random House, thanked Yugyeom, shaking their hands in courtesy.

“Thank you for having me here, Mr Smith” Yugyeom smiled and bowed as a sign of respect.

The press conference and a board meeting was finally done after several stressful hours.

“Will you be flying back to South Korea after this, Mr Kim?” Chelsea, Yugyeom’s guide, asked him.

“I’ll be traveling to California to meet a close friend” Yugyeom smiled at the thought of finally meeting Mark after five years.

“I’ll have you car ready then” Chelsea excused herself to call Yugyeom’s driver.

Yugyeom’s hand phone rang in which he answered in a matter of seconds, “Yes, hyung” greeting Mark over the other line.

“I’m waiting here at the airport. I’m expecting you in six hours or so” Mark simply said, words with emotions.

“I’m already on my way to the airport. See you” Yugyeom ended the call and entered the Mercedes Benz he was ushered in to.

After six hours of non-stop flight, Yugyeom finally arrived in California. The tropical side of UUSA. He breathed in the new set of air and headed to claim his baggage. Yugyeom changed his tuxedo to one of his casual clothes, a plain white shirt, denim pants and a pair of sneakers.

He was browsing the crowd, looking for a specific blonde head. He finally spotted him, leaning against one of the pillars of the airport waiting obviously for Yugyeom. Yugyeom couldn’t keep a straight face on and dashed his way to Mark’s direction, pulling his luggage with him.

“Mark hyung!” Yugyeom excitedly shouted, earning judging stares towards him.

Mark pushed himself up and looked towards Yugyeom’s way, he grinned; showing his attractive canines, “Yugyeom! Look how tall you are” speaking in a rusty Korean.

“Shit! Look how attractive you are!” Yugyeom exclaimed, “If I wasn’t straight, I’d totally go gay shit on you.”

Mark just snickered, he had his hair up exposing his attractive horsehead, sporting a pair of Chanel sunglass, a plain back dress shirt, ripped black jeans and a pair of black Yeezy’s.

“You must have waited for so long”

“It’s alright. I was over at a café doing business as usual” Mark said, “Let’s go grab something to eat first.”

“In n Out?” Yugyeom exclaimed which Mark nodded back, “In n Out it is.”

 

“Their burgers here are so delicious, seriously” Yugyeom said, simultaneously chewing on his burger and cheese fries, “Better than those burgers we have back in Korea.”

Mark smiled at Yugyeom, sinking in the reality that he finally met Yugyeom again for whole five years, he didn’t expect he’s see him again. Munching on his fries, he gazed happily at Yugyeom who basically is a younger brother to him. A lot of people would call them “Tuan Brothers” since they hang out and play games together, Yugyeom would always crash at his place.

“How have you been?” Mark started the conversation, dipping his fries repetitively on the melted cheese.

“My life is much buried with work but I hang out with Bambam after work” he smiled, “He kept bragging about the Thom Browne you gave him.”

Mark snickered, picturing Bambam strutting his new shoes and bag on work; brushing the non-existent dirt from time to time. As expected of his fashion obsessed friend.

“He never stopped bugging me with it but I’m not complaining, rather than getting annoyed I’m glad I made him happy.”

Yugyeom’s eyes widened at Mark’s changed personality, the Mark he knew usually never cared about people’s needs and feelings but the Mark now, the changed CEO Mark, the 26 year-old Mark has changed in to someone who is humble and caring.

“Hyung, you’ve changed a lot” Yugyeom gasped, earning a questioned look from Mark.

“Physically? Because yeah, of course. I’m growing.”

Yugyeom shook his head, “No, your personality changed from a uncaring Mark to a caring Mark.”

Mark softened, “Time changes people and so do experience.”

Yugyeom sensed it had something to do with the incident years back, “I’m glad you have moved on, hyung. You deserve someone who loves you and I hope you’d find that person pretty soon.”

Mark rested his elbow over the table with a warm expression, staring at Yugyeom, “I never said I’ve moved on, Gyeom.”

Yugyeom was dumbfounded, he was left speechless with a dozen questions inside his head. Why haven’t he had moved on? Do he still love Jinyoung? Why? How? What?

“You must have a lot of questions running inside your head.”

Yugyeom nodded, “So, you still love him? Why?”

Mark hummed, thinking of a way to verbalize his feelings, “You can’t tell your heart to stop loving someone. You may convince yourself to move on but they will and forever remain in your heart.”

He continued, “There was this quote Youngjae kept saying to me” he chuckled, “It sounds ridiculous but undeniably true. It goes ‘When you love someone, it’s never over. You move on, because you have to but you take them with you in your heart’.”

“He also know?”

Mark nodded, “I have him to talk about my worries. Don’t tell Jackson, though. He might get jealous.” He playfully smiled.

“Why don’t we get out of here and let’s go to my house? Let’s continue talking over some wine and expensive shit.”

The pair stood up and drove their way to Mark’s home.

 

“Yugyeom must have the greatest day of his life over in California” Bambam grunted, flopping himself on one of Jackson’s bean bag sprawled on the floor.

“Don’t even remind me, Bam” Jackson said, munching on his ‘organic’ chips.

“Do you think Yugyeom and Mark have already met by now?” Bambam asked, looking over his shoulder to see Jackson.

Jackson hummed then nodded, “They must be catching up on things by now.”

“Say, hyung” Bambam spun around to talk to Jackson face to face, “What the hell is Jinyoung’s problem?”

“What kind of problem?”

“Y’know... with... Mark”

Jackson placed his chips over the table and crossed his short legs, “I’m honestly confused of him”, he continued, “But I’m thinking that he is finally honest to himself and someday find a closer between him and Mark.”

“So it’s true, right? Jinyoung still have feelings for Mark”

Jackson nodded, “Jaebum would really have a hard time if he knows about it.”

“There’s nothing to lose. They’re practically married and that’s hard to break.”

“Jaebum came a long way and he finally gets to marry the guy he loves. He wouldn’t risk losing him again.”

Bambam perked up, quoting Jackson “’J Jaebum came a long way and he finally gets to marry the guy he loves. He wouldn’t risk losing him again’?” giving Jackson a questioned look, “What do you mean by that?”

“Wait. You didn’t know?”

Bambam shook his head, “Know what?”

Secrets are pouring at this time of the night, things are finally being revealed.

“Even before Mark and Jinyoung started dating, Jaebum had already liked Jinyoung. But he was too scared to ask Jinyoung out, he was afraid that their friendship will break.”

Bambam became dumbstruck. Why did he know of this just now? He was left speechless and all he can hear are statics. His circle of friends are crazier than he thought.

“When did you know all of this?”

“Second year. From Mark”

“What?! Wait What?! From Mark? Mark knew?” Bambam exclaimed in great shock, feeling like a bomb he was about to go off in seconds. The tension in the room is become more and more suffocating.

“I was shocked myself hearing about it, too. Jaebum, I and Jinyoung have been friends since pre-school and I get to hear it from Mark who seemed so sad when he talked to me.”

“Did Jinyoung have feelings for Jaebum?”

“Before everything else?” Jackson shook his head, “No. He was head over heels over Mark, he loved him so much and I could see it in his eyes; how happy he was.”

“Jaebum told Mark knowing that who he is talking to is dating the one he liked?”

Jackson nodded, “Jaebum drunk talked and Mark happened to be his drinking buddy.”

“How did Mark take it?”

“Like I told you, he came to me really sad that he was probably getting in Jinyoung and Jaebum’s way.”

“This is too much to process” Bambam exclaimed, feeling like he wasn’t breathing the entire time, “I’ll honestly start bawling if we continue talking about the past.”

Jackson also heaved a deep, heavy sigh, frowning upon the flashback in his head. Fresh memories like it just happened seconds ago. Everyone had it rough and no one is to blame from what happened.

“I have to be honest. Mark and Jinyoung were the iconic IT couple and back then I was really happy for them. But happy ending isn’t for everyone” Bambam fell silent, biting the skin of his lips.

“The three of them need closure and someday everything will be just like college” Jackson said in a hopeful tone.

“I’m feeling so sad with all these revelations” Bambam said.

“Why don’t I drive you home?” Jackson suggested, earning a sad smile from Bambam.

“I still also have to choreograph a class tomorrow” Jackson grunted.

 

“Why don’t you make yourself at home” Mark said, putting on some household slippers and switching on all the lights, revealing a clean, spotless interior. White, Black and Grey, the house screams Mark from the designs and the minimalism.

Wide plasma screen in front of a large, black leather couch and a glass table before the couch, ashtray over the table with several cigarette butts on the tray.

“You still smoke?” Yugyeom asked, worried.

“I smoke when I get anxious” Mark looked at the ashtray, seeing several cigarette butts, “And seeing from the ashtray, I get anxious a lot.”

“Please take care of yourself, hyung” Yugyeom eyed Mark who was walking his way to what looks like a kitchen.

‘Thanks Gyeom” Mark smiled, grabbing a glass of water and drank from it, “How’s work?”

“Boring but at least we get paid” Yugyeom chuckled, settling himself on the chair by the kitchen island.

“Do you get to hang out with the boys a lot?”

Yugyeom nodded, “Yeah. From time to time when we have free time.”

“That’s great. I don’t get to go out more often. Work, work, work, blind date and a few hours of sleep. I feel like a fucking robot.”

“Blind date? You have to do that every day?”

“My father usually does everything in that category. I have no reason to oppose.”

“Y’know, hyung. You could at least look for someone by yourself and not from your father’s plans”

“I’m busy with all that. But let’s see what I can do” Mark softly smiled.

“So, are you okay with Jackson now? He sounded like a sulky girlfriend when we were talking to him” Yugyeom snickered.

Mark rolled his eyes, thinking of Jackson, “He’s unbelievable. But I’m thankful for him, he keeps me updated about things over there, you know.”

“He does?” Yugyeom widen his eyes, “He’s amazing.”

Mark nodded, “Jackson’s the anchor of the team. Maybe without him, each and every one of us will be separated and not talking. There’s a lot of things I am thankful of and he is on top of that list.

“So he also reported to you all about the marriage?” The words slipped from Yugyeom’s tongue. Realizing what he had done, Yugyeom flicked his lips in regret, “I’m sorry. It slipped.”

Mark chuckled, ruffling Yugyeom’s hair, “Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything.”

“Obviously I was shocked, surprised, speechless, all those words. Heartbroken? Yes. I was moping around for almost three weeks. Then Youngjae talked to me and brought me back to reality. I don’t want to admit it but I cried, of course, who wouldn’t, right?”

“Why didn’t you come back? This may sound horrible but the rest of us especially Bambam were expecting you to bust through the church door like any typical cliché drama and sweep Jinyoung off of his feet.”

Mark chuckled, “You really thought so?” earning a nod from Yugyeom.

“Dude, it was too late. Everything was too late and that ended, that right there ended my story with Jinyoung” Mark leaned over the island, facing Yugyeom, “That was my last story with Jinyoung.”

“We rooted for you both. The epic couple on campus and truthfully it was.”

“It was” Mark emphasized, “Maybe I wasn’t connected to Jinyoung’s red string of fate.”

“If you do still love him like you said a while ago then you should show it and tell him.”

“I’m showing bits and bits of my love for him but that’s it. It’s risky to come back to South Korea and tell him all the things, all the feelings stored in my heart for a long time.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“By what?”

“’Showing bits and bits of my love for him’?” Yugyeom quoted.

“The presents? The bouquet? Book? Chocolates?” Mark said, handing clues to Yugyeom.

Yugyeom’s eyed widened in realization, “Shit! You were the admirer all along?!”

Mark snickered, “Admirer? Is that what you call me?”

“I’m serious, hyung! We didn’t know it was you”

“Of course you didn’t know. It’s well seen from you face” Mark giggled, “I didn’t intend it to be anonymous. The lavender bouquet was one hint, and that chocolate and especially the book!”

“Why weren’t there any return address then?”

“I just don’t want him to reply. Because 1.) It might only get lost from my piles of emails, letters, and papers, 2.) I don’t want him to waste his time on me and 3.) I might lose control of myself and have the urge to come back to Korea.”

“Did Jackson know?”

“I think he had the idea but I don’t know if he got the idea. He is kind of dumb” Mark shrugged, “Oh yeah, you’re sleeping here, right?”

Yugyeom nodded and said, “I better have my own room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont hate me for this HAHA. i had fun writing this chapter, revelations after revelations and i hope y'all are still breathing. comment down below, you can cry, get angry, laugh, be happy idk.


	7. Chapter 7

A Markjin fiction   
_a chaptered fan fic_   


* * *

  
  
"So, Jackson and I have this student in class and he seemed to have caught Jackson's habit of stripping his top off" Jaebum shook his head in disbelief, "Jackson needs to distance himself from Jimin or maybe the other way around."   


"Jimin must really look up to Jackson, that's a good thing if you ask me" Jinyoung replied, sipping on his tall, iced Americano.

The pair spent their time over coffee at a café just blocks away from where they live. Both of them were out from work and what else could they be doing aside from doing adult stuffs? They spent the rest of their day with a date, a lazy date, just talking and maybe planning things for Christmas.

Jinyoung lazily scanned the café, his gaze landed at one specific spot of the café, two chairs and one table at the corner of the café. It was the spot where he and Mark would usually sit and talk about things like what him and Jaebum are doing.

 

_ "Do you want grande or tall?" Mark asked Jinyoung, choosing the sized of drinks he want.   
_

_ "Tall. Americano." he replied, settling himself on their favourite spot inside the café, at the corner of the counter. _

_ "Here you go, master" Mark teased, placing both iced Americano on the table before he sat on the seat opposite to Jinyoung. _

_ "Shut up, Markie" Jinyoung stuck his tongue out earning a giggle from his boyfriend. _

_ The pair usually spend their days at the café and today is one of the special occasion that occurs once a year, today was Jinyoung's birthday and they casually spend it on a Saturday afternoon at the favourite dating place. _

_ "Happy Birthday, babe" Mark greeted which made Jinyoung smile, "How does it feel being Twenty-one?" _

_ Jinyoung rolled his eyes, "I don't know, Mark. How does it feel to be Twenty-two?" he backfired, impressed at his own smart comeback. _

_ "I don't know, Jinyoung. How does it feel dating Mark Tuan?" Mark looked at him with a smug expression, sipping on his iced Americano. _

_ "It feels good. Feels like tasting chocolate or ice cream for the first time" Jinyoung softly smiled, looking Mark straight in the eye. _

_ "I could kiss you right now but I don't want people to get jealous" Mark teased, instead of kissing his dandy boyfriend he caressed his thumb over his cheeks. _

_ Jinyoung melted in Mark's touch, if e would want anything in the world it would be forever in Mark's warm, home-like embrace. He would trade everything in the world just to be in Mark's arms. And that's how he loves him, he could picture himself in the future, waking up on a bed with Mark by his side; sleeping soundly, face clean of worries and in a peaceful state. He could picture it with all the fibre in his body, he could feel it coming to life. _

_ "I can surely get used to this" Jinyoung softly smiled at Mark, softly patting his cheeks and retreated his hands to sip on his iced Americano. _

_ "I'll spoil you with much touches as you like, Loves" _

_ "You have to" Jinyoung pouted, "Or I'll run to somebody else." _

_ "You wouldn't do that. You only love me and me only." _

_ "How are you sure of that? Hmm? Mr Tuan?" _

_ "I can see it in your eyes" Mark warmly smiled, looking at Jinyoung straight in the eye, "I can see how I mean the world to you and I'm sure in my heart that you're the only one for me." _

_ "Don't get too cocky now, Tuan" Jinyoung teased but surrendered at Mark's stare, he stifled a giggle, "Yes. You're my one and only." _

_ Mark giggled to himself, earning a confused look from his boyfriend, "What is it, Hun?" Jinyoung asked. _

_ "I just realized how cheesy and greasy we are. I bet Jaebum would be puking now if he sees us" Mark grinned, "I think I'm crazy." _

_ Jinyoung agreed, "You are indeed very crazy, Mr Tuan." _

_ Mark laughed, the laugh that Jinyoung really love, how his canines show and his high-pitched laugh that he couldn't help but also laugh along since it's contagious and he is just so cute, a cute person with a big heart. Laughing his lungs out and at that point, Jinyoung made a note to himself to savor every moment with Mark, to savor his smiles, his touches, and even his tears because we will never know when that shine would slowly get clouded by problems and responsibilities and stress. Savor every moment with the light of your life. _

 

"Hey, Jinyoung?" Jaebum snapped his fingers in front of Jinyoung, making him come back to his senses.

"Did you hear what I've been saying?"

Jinyoung was slightly in a daze, sinking in the atmosphere and the place he was sitting. He gazed at the surrounding and as his eyes landed on Jaebum, it sunk in him that he was just imagining things and those things were all in the past.

"Oh! Umm, sorry. I zoned out"

Jaebum softly smiled, thinking about maybe Jinyoung was just tired of work and he hadn't have any satisfying slumbers, "It's okay. It must be work, right?"

Jinyoung was out of words for a second but nodded nevertheless, "I just had a lot of things running on my mind."

"If it is about that stalker then maybe we could track him out and tell him to stop with all those presents."

Jinyoung shook his head because ever since he and Jackson had the conversation, he realized he had to be grateful with the things the admirer did. One, it wasn't harmful at all in many ways and two, he needs to acknowledge the effort the admirer exerted.

Jinyoung quickly unwrapped the box carefully when they got inside the unit, he sat down over their clean, white sofa and detangled the ribbon.

"Aren't you excited?" Jaebum joked, also sitting beside Jinyoung, curious of what's inside the box.

Jinyoung successfully detangled the ribbon and carefully unwrapped the expensive looking wrapper. With it finally unwrapped, he lifted the cover of the box and was welcomed by a rich smell of cotton, he took a look at the cotton and held the item up. It was a Mauro Grifoni coat in pastel blue, it was indeed really beautiful, no one could deny it.

"This must probably cost a fortune" Jinyoung breathlessly said, setting the coat on his lap and started feeling the soft cotton again his warm palm.

Jaebum reached over the coat and also felt it, "I could sleep with this and use it as a pajama. It's soft and warm."

"What a coincidence" he exclaimed, "Pastel blue's also my favorite color"

"It is? I always thought it was a darker shade of blue" Jaebum surprised at the sudden spill of facts.

Jinyoung shook his head, "Pastel. It's pastel" softly smiling, still feeling the cloth beneath his palm.

Jaebum had his suspicion who the admirer was but he also felt so unsure. He wasn't confident about his speculations but maybe, just maybe it was his rival for the longest, maybe it was the person who Jinyoung fell for and the person who broke Jinyoung's heart. It couldn't be, right? It couldn't be Mark Tuan, right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a pretty short update since i am much preoccupied with family matters, my grandfather just recently passed away and it's taking a toll on all of us. but i still manage to write from time to time while i'm on my grandfather's wake. but i hope you atleast read this chapter haha. just highlighting on some short flashbacks of markjin.


	8. Chapter 8

A Markjin fiction  
 _a chaptered fan fic_   


* * *

 

"Yugyeom, what would you want to do today?" Mark asked, barging in Yugyeom's room who was still on bed, wrapped around a duvet.  


Yugyeom grumbled at the sudden presence of a person, he squinted his eyes and spotted Mark leaning against the door with nothing on but his grey sweatpants, "Hyung" he whined, "put some clothes on."

"Dude, it's hot" Mark replied, scratching his back in habit, "Now tell what you want to do today."

"Mark, I'm here!" someone called Mark from downstairs which jolted Yugyeom up, making him sit up from the familiar voice.

"Was that Youngjae hyung?" Yugyeom grinned, jumping out from his bed and dashed downstairs to see for himself that it was actually Youngjae.

Mark growled from the early ruckus, he tousled his already dishelved blonde locks and followed Yugyeom to meet Youngjae.

"Youngjae hyung!?"

Youngjae turned around and saw a full grown, adult, Yugyeom before his two naked eyes. He gasped and was left speechless for a few seconds, "Y-Yugyeom!? Is that you? W-why are you here?!"

"Hyung!" Yugyeom dashed towards Youngjae and tackled him with a big, warm hug, "Hyung I missed you so much!"

Youngjae smiled against Yugyeom's warm hug and after they had enough of the moment they broke the hug and Youngjae just couldn't help but compliment Yugyeom's new self, "You lost all those baby fats and look how tall you are, oh my goodness."

Mark walked towards them and poked Youngjae hard on the shoulder, "I told you to ring the doorbell."

"I know the passcode, hyung. It's useless to ring the doorbell when you wouldn't even answer" Youngjae huffed and went back talking to Yugyeom.

"How? Why are you here?"

"I had a business meeting at New York and Mark told me to spend a week here in California"

Youngjae glared over at Mark, "And you didn't even inform me?"

Mark shrugged, tucking his hands in his sweatpants pocket, "You would still know even if I wouldn't tell you", Mark patted his washboard abs as also one of his habits, "What do you guys want to do?"

"First of all, you need to put on some clothes" Youngjae suggested, giving Mark a weird look, "No one's going to fall for you here. We are both straight."

Mark gasped, offended at Youngjae's answer, "It's hot!" he exclaimed, "California is a hot place to live plus this is my home, I can do whatever I want here."

"I want to go to the beach!" Yugyeom grinned, he haven't been to the beach for a while now since he was occupied with work and a ton of works."

"Is it seriously necessary to bring a watermelon over the beach?" Mark asked, carrying a cooler and an umbrella on each arm, walking on the shore following Yugyeom to wherever they'll be settling at. 

Yugyeom hugged the hard watermelon and nodded, without looking at Mark, "Beach is equals to watermelon. They go along together."

Mark scoffed yet said nothing, getting tired of moving his jaw or even talk, he doesn't even mutter a single word till he gets his energy back and is eager to talk again. A lazy talker is what Mark is.

"Seems like it's a good weather today" Youngjae breathed in the salty air of the beach, chips and blankets on both hand, also following Yugyeom's lead to nowhere.

Feeling like he had the energy to talk again, Mark stated matter-of-factly, "California always has a good weather."

Finally finding a good spot to chill, Yugyeom settled his watermelon, making the said fruit as some kind of a sign of 'It's our territory'. 

Mark settled the cooler then opened the umbrella, Youngjae followed and settled the things he had and flopped himself on the blanket beneath him. 

"Why don't you take your shirt off, Youngjae? You honestly need some tanning" Yugyeom suggested, lifting his shirt off of him and threw it beside where Youngjae had seated. 

Youngjae scoffed, "Look who's talking. You're much paler than me. You need a lot of tan than me, maknae."

"Why don't you kids have fun and i'll just stay here" Mark rested on the other blanket, only on beach short and both hands on the back of his head.

Yugyeom took his phone and snapped a couple of shots around the beach then focused his camera lense on both men, "Smile!" Yugyeom chimed, but before Mark and Youngjae looked at him in confusion, he had already snapped a photo of them. 

"Gees. Yugyeom. You need to pay for those photos" Mark jokingly stated.

 Mark took out his phone and started typing out words in Korean. Crap. Mark hadn't been writing the korean alphabet for a year now and both speaking and writing had been rusty for him. He heaved a long sigh, continuing to type in Korean. Who cares about grammatical errors and misspelled words as long as the context and the message of it is clear.

Yugyeom looked at him in disbelief, "Really? Business at the beach?"

Mark eyes him from his phone, "I'm just texting. Nothing big. I'll be having fun with you, just give me a minute" Mark scrunched his face looking and back reading the words on his phone screen. His Korean sucks indeed.

"We've beed to several stores now, Bambam. And these stores are going to close soon" Jinyoung growled, dragging his feet following Bambam who was asking for Jinyoung's help to choose a great coat for him.

"Last store, hyung. I swear! I'll treat FroYo after this" Bambam then scanned the racks of monochromic coats inside the store, leaving Jinyoung seated at the corner of the store, massaging his worn out calves. 

"Hyung! This or this?" Bambam lifted both coats in the shade of Black and the one on his left, Grey. Both having the same pattern just differentiating in shade.

Jinyoung pointed at the grey coat yet Bambam was having second thoughts, unsure, "But the grey might get stained and it'll be clear whereas the black-"

"Then how about the black?" Jinyoung grunted, Bambam clearly doesn't need him here. It's pretty obvious Bambam doesn't even listen to his choices and both men do have opposite tastes. 

Finally purchasing the coat, Jinyoung stood and stretched from his seat feeling relieved and fully awake, "That took you about four hours, Bam. Unbelievable.

Bambam just skipped innocently at him, grabbing his arm around his arm, "FroYo time" Bambam beamed.

"Nice coat, though. Where'd you buy it?" Bambam asked, shoving a spoonful of frozen yogurt in his mouth, humming happily at the taste of the flavor.

Jinyoung froze at the question, he doesn't want to tell the truth because words might spread out so does rumors. He did what he had to do, lie. "At the mall. Duh."

"Are you going home or are you still going to hang around me because I'm positive that I'm going home."

"Ever since you got married, you get even more boring" Bambam sighed out loud, shoving both hands inside his coat pockets then looked at Jinyoung with a pout plastered on his face.

Jinyoung raised his eyebrow in confusion, "But I've been boring my whole life."

Bambam shook his head, "No. You were fun at some point in your life", facing Jinyoung and nodded, telling him that he said was the truth.

"At what point of my life?"

"Y-you know. That point in your life w-where your life was fun" he gave him a distorted smile, scratching his nape, a sign that he was either nervous or awkward.

"Whatever, Bam."

Jinyoung got to his unit earlier than expected, taking his blue coat off and settled it on the couch's backrest also placing a small, white envelope on the table where the receptionist handed to him from the same admirer. He made himself tea before settling back on the couch, crossed his leg, a tea cup on the other hand and an opened envelope on the other. He took the content out and there appeared a letter inside the envelope. A handwritten letter but the letter were well-written with perfect set of strokes, probably written by a person who is good at calligraphy.

He started reading the letter while taking a sip on his tea:

_How was your day? I hope you had a warm day on a cold, winter season. You may not know who had written this letter but you know me and I know you. I'm telling you now that the present won't be going in for so long, I am ending this with three more presents soon that may be so personal. Here's the deal, if you can guess of who I might be just call, tell the sender and deliver a message to me. If you want to eagerly meet me then just do that. I am an east person to make a deal with. As long as you're 100% of who I am. If you're conflicted on doing it then don't bother._

_Sincerely from your admirer._

_PS: I can't wait to see you, Mr. Park._

Jinyoung stared at the letter for a long moment before exhaling a long breath, he blinked a couple of times and settled the tea cup on the table before him. He felt his chest tighten, he had no clue why. Was it maybe because the present won't be forever? Was it because he is nervous meeting the admirer? or nervous about taking a hint as to who the person is.

Uncrossing his legs and settled deeper into the couch, hugging his knees and resting his forehead over his knees. He took another shaky breath, "Who are you?" he whispered to no one. He had no idea why he was acting like this. That person actually made him nervous, the person felt so firm and straightforward that he was afraid of meeting the person, no, he wasn't afraid. More like nervous yet anticipating for those three personal presents to come his way. He wanted it to come fast yet he doesn't want to because the present would stop appearing on the front desk, he won't be able to look forward for anything every day. He is not materialistic, he never was but the meaning behind the presents were the one he would always look forward to. The book and the poems and the flowers, the coat and the letter.

Hearing the door unlock, Jinyoung quickly placed the letter back inside the envelope and placed it inside the back pocket of his jeans.

"Oh! Welcome home" Jinyoung exclaimed, trying to act surprised. He shot up and gave Jaebum a quick peck on the lips, "How was choreography class?"

"One word. Intense." Jaebum combes his already dishelved hair, "Jackson had all these ideas so we worked it out."

"You must be really tired"

Jaebum nodded and satisfyingly stretched and made a weird noise like a combination of yelling and shouting. He made his way towards the kitchen, making coffee to stay up all night since he had to work on the routines and jot down some of his ideas too.

"You're staying up all night?" Jinyoung leaned on the counter, hands inside his pocket feeling the envelope's existence and reassuring it hadn't have fallen on to floor.

Jaebum hummer before sipping on his hot coffee from his favorite mug that had a photo of a cat, "I won't disrupt your sleep, don't worry" he softly smiled.

"Say" Jinyoung crossed his arms, rubbing his arms showing a sign of uncomfortableness, "Bambam told me I'm becoming more boring" he pouted. 

Jaebum almost spit back his coffee on his mug but he forcefully tried to swallow it, "You are boring. Don't tell me you didn't know that" Jaebum snickered, settling the mug on the counter and dragged his feet towards Jinyoung. 

"I know" Jinyoung huffed, watching Jaebum walk towards him.

"But you're also fun. A different kind of fun. Not a fun like Jackson, like a special kind fun" Jaebum lowered his voice in a masculine tone, resting his hand on Jinyoung's waist.

Jinyoung gave Jaebum a confused look, raising his eyebrows, "Special kind of fun?"

Jaebum nodded, smiling at Jinyoung, "Like your presence itself already makes one jump on his feet in excitement and anticipation because you're that kind of person."

Jinyoung giggled at the way Jaebum expressed his words, covering his mouth while laughing, exposing his eye crinkles like a kitten.

Jaebum stared at him for a long time and softly said, "Trust me. You're fun. Bambam is just... just another type of fun. In another category maybe existing in Mars" Jaebum snickered at his own lame joke and Jinyoung did the same.

"Oh yeah!" Jaebum perched up like he thought of something he had forgotten, Jinyoung looked at him telling him he's all ears on Jaebum, "Any presents today?" 

The question instantly made Jinyoung freeze on his spot, he had no idea what to say plus he haven't thought about Jaebum asking any relations of the presents. Jinyoung is a horrible liar and a little stutter would directly mean he is lying, people knew that, Jaebum knew he sucks at lying so he eyed him, expecting him to tell the truth like everything else whenever Jaebum asks something. Jinyoung indeed sucks at lying but he is good at convincing Jaebum, so will he take advantage of his talent and convince Jaebum there was none today?

So Jinyoung shook his head, not eyeing Jaebum or else his eyes will speak of different meaning, Jaebum then pouted in confusion because that's unlikely unless the admirer suddenly decided to drop everything.

Jaebum gave him that look of confusion and that was the hint that Jinyoung had to answer, he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and gave him a quick 'i don't know'. Jaebum slowly nodded, if he didn't believe Jinyoung he didn't make it obvious and let it slide, open minded about the possibilities.

"I'm just gonna go shower" Jinyoung softly said, shoving his hands down his back pocket checking if the letter was still there, sensing its existence he held on to it tighter and fast walked towards their room, leaving Jaebum on the counter thinking about a lot of things.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: decided to update now that our connection is back and i'm feeling bad for myself. has been a rough ride with family and school and of course with my never-ending problems but hey i hope you all had fun reading this. comment below and if you want to talk just @ me on twitter, username is morituan. and thank you guys for the condolences (: i hope this fic wasnt too boring for you.


	9. Chapter 9

A Markjin fiction  
 _a chaptered fan fic_   


* * *

 

Yugyeom skipped his way to Jinyoung’s office and greeted him with all sunshine and bright smiles, he indeed is in a good mood, a way good mood making Jinyoung raise with eyebrow and eye him like he was grossed out at Yugyeom’s yellow, bright aura oozing out of his skin pores.

“Someone’s rather in a good mood” Jinyoung took off his reading glasses, placing it over the daily paper he reading before Yugyeom came busting through the door, bringing in sunshine inside his boring office.

“A week of vacation does this to you” Yugyeom gave him a wide grin, exposing his pearly white teeth and Jinyoung wondered how someone can be this active on a Tuesday morning, “So, where’s Kunpimook?” Yugyeom scanned the office, looking for a grey head, _yes_ Bambam dyed his hair grey.

“I told him to fetch me an Iced Coffee”

Yugyeom glanced back at him, “You know the coffee is just right over there” Yugyeom pointed at the water dispenser beside a table filled with packs of tea, coffee and paper cups.

“Real coffee, Yugyeom. Made by a barista” Jinyoung gave his that ‘duh’ look and proceeded back reading the daily papers after putting on his reading glasses.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes over Jinyoung’s choosiness, he flopped himself on Bambam’s seat. The air in the office became awkward from the silence so he cleared his throat, “So” he started.

“What” Jinyoung replied in a monotonous tone, feeling bothered by Yugyeom’s interference.

Yugyeom gulped, recalling back the conversation he had with Mark and all the confessions Mark had spilled to him. He at least knew what the other side’s thoughts was and how he has yet to know about Jinyoung’s own feelings, “How are the presents going?” Yugyeom felt like he was walking on eggshells, he was careful and cautious bringing the topic up.

Jinyoung settled his newspaper and glasses for the second time this day, giving Yugyeom an annoyed look, “Why are you suddenly interested?”

“J-just curious?” he cursed himself mentally for stuttering, “Is _he_ \- that admirer never going to… like… stop?” Really smooth Yugyeom, really he thought.

“I received a letter, the admirer’s going to stop after three more gifts” Jinyoung pursed his lips, feeling sad about the thought.

Yugyeom nodded. Mark indeed listened to his suggestion, he smiled at the possibility of Mark and Jinyoung meeting again soon.

_Yugyeom and Mark were hanging out on Marks’s balcony under the dark skies with nothing but a billion of stars and a moon shining bright upon them. Mark realized why the moon and stars were much more poetic compared to the sun. The moon and stars looked effortlessly beautiful and he had thought of Jinyoung’s effortless beauty._

_It had been five years since the last time he saw Jinyoung, he’d never dare look up at Jinyoung’s photos online because he knows Jinyoung’s beauty is much more breath taking in person compared to what people see on instagram account with crappy filters. Mark wondered what Jinyoung looks like now in this time of the night. Is he still sporting that dandy concept Jinyoung had insisted when they were still together? Raven hair untouched with chemicals that bounces off with the slightest movement. Does he still like striped shirts? Iced Americano? Was he still dressing himself with black trousers, a shirt tucked in and his lame sandals Mark insisted it was lame and for old people but Jinyoung refused to throw it, “It’s comfortable” that’s what he said._

_Mark giggled to himself, recalling the bickering he had with Jinyoung over small things like Mark’s low v-neck, Jinyoung refused to admit his jealousy but Mark knew from the glares Jinyoung made whenever women glance at Mark’s exposed chest revealing his beauty mark. Mark recalled the bickering about fashion, Jinyoung insisted to dress Mark with his choice of clothes yet Mark wasn’t sure if he would allow Jinyoung to become his stylist for a day but Jinyoung proved him wrong and it came out really good, Mark looked good and Jinyoung had this smug on his face, “I told you so” Jinyoung had said before they made their way to a double date. Mark remembered the time he forgot about their one year anniversary since he was busy with deadlines and volleyball practices, Jinyoung cried and didn’t talk to him for the whole day leaving Mark confused. Mark then remembered when Jackson smacked him across the head “Dummy it’s your one year anniversary” and without wasting a second, Mark asked Jackson for help something about a surprise. Mark reserved the whole bay view restaurant which excites Jackson saying it was so perfect and romantic yet cheesy, but who cares. So Jackson tricked Jinyoung saying he was going to treat him sashimi yet as they arrived there Jackson left Jinyoung by himself on the rooftop with a ot of lights hanging mid-air all around the area, he was confused but when Mark appeared before him with a bouquet of baby’s breath, lavender and lilac on his hand, he already had an idea. “Fucking Jackson” Mark heard Jinyoung muttered under his breath which made him giggle. Jinyoung was still sulky for quite some time but as soon as Mark said “I guess I’ll go back to California, there’s nothing for me here” with his fake, defeated tone, Jinyoung gave up and stared at Mark with sad eyes and mouth open. Jinyoung cried again, explaining everything to Mark, apologizing and Mark did the same, he apologized and reassured him that he’ll stay. They made up. Kissed. Ate sashimi and it was probably both their favourite moment. “Thanks Jackson” Mark thought to himself._

_“I see you’re in deep thought” Yugyeom broke his train of thought and brought him back to his senses. He glanced at Yugyeom who was looking at him then glanced at the dark sky, releasing a deep sigh._

_“I was recalling” Mark reached for his glass of wine beside where he was sitting and took a sip of it with a hum of satisfaction._

_“Memories?”_

_Mark nodded, “Of me and Jinyoung”_

_Yugyeom’s lips turned to a frown, he wasn’t mad at his hyung; he’ll never be, he was sad and he felt sorry for him. For still loving the man he’ll never have back, “Do you do this a lot?”_

_“What?” Mark looked at him, still leaning on his inclined, wooden, chair._

_“Do you recall your memories of Jinyoung a lot?”_

_Mark nodded, a sad smile on his face and gazed back at the night sky before him, “It’s the only thing I can run back to. The memories.”_

_Yugyeom bit his bottom lip, “Why don’t you meet with him?” he suggested, he no longer want see Mark so sad and lonely. Mark may be really successful and ‘perfect’ but no one knows how lonely and alone he is._

_Mark scoffed knowing it was impossible now. Too late and he had a lot of regrets about things especially with Jinyoung. Time is his mortal enemy, time and himself, “No, Yugyeom. I won’t” It’s not like Mark wouldn’t, he wants to, he badly wants to but he just shouldn’t, could not._

_“What’s stopping you aside from his status?”_

_Mark went silent because Jinyoung being married is the only thing that could stop him from getting to him and Jinyoung is already married and he doesn’t want to get in their way. Again. He doesn’t want their life to be like those lame movies about cheating and mistresses._

_“Please. Go to South Korea and see him, hyung” Yugyeom leaned front, all attention on Mark who still had his gaze over the dark sky, “I can’t take seeing you like this. Lonely and Broken.”_

_“How?” he whispered, clear enough for Yugyeom to hear him._

_“Think of something. Be creative.” Yugyeom suddenly had hope and he felt so happy and excited seeing Mark trying, “How about the presents? You can do it!”_

_“I’m also doing this for you” Mark dragged his gaze from the sky to Yugyeom, biting his bottom lip and the moon illuminating Mark’s glossy eyes, “Don’t expect everything will turn out good.”_

 

“Welcome back boi” Bambam closed the office door hard, bringing back Yugyeom to his senses.

As soon as he saw Bambam, he stood and approached him who was handing Jinyoung his Iced Americano, “California was amazing boi”

Bambam grunted at the thought of Yugyeom having fun in California without him, “And how was Cali? What did you do?” Bambam now leaning against Jinyoung’s desk.

“We went to the beach, in n out, skateboarding. Hell! We did a lot and Youngjae was also there with us.”

Bambam growled in jealousy, stomping furiously on the ground, “Youngjae?! Great. I missed a lot.”

Yugyeom dug his hand inside his pocket to get his hand phone, he scrolled through the camera roll and showed Bambam the photos he had over at the beach.

Jinyoung no longer had his attention on his newspaper but on both boys before him. Eyes on the papers, lip around the straw and all ears on both boys.

Bambam grabbed Yugyeom’s hand phone and scanned the photos himself, “Dude! Look at that fucking beach” he exclaimed, looking at the photo where the three boys posed in front of the beach. Bambam perched on the desk and zoomed in on Mark’s face, his lean, tight body, “Yo! Mark’s been working out a lot.”

Now Jinyoung had all his attention on the boys, he slowly looked up at them and was hella blown away when both boys were already looking at him with a weird smile on their face.

“What?”

Bambam instantly showed Yugyeom’s phone in front of Jinyoung and he saw Mark, he was smiling, canines fully exposed and he had a peace sign up, his eyes landed on his lean yet tight body. Jinyoung felt his face heat up, insecure about getting caught he made an awkward cough and glared at both boys, “Get that phone off my face.”

Yugyeom snickered, grabbing his phone from Bambam’s hand and scrolled through another photo on this camera roll, “Take a look at this” Yugyeom said, shoving his phone once again in front of Jinyoung.

Jinyoung was welcomed by the sight of Mark’s sleeping face, a peaceful face free of worries. His beauty mark quite visible from the quality of Yugyeom’s phone. Jinyoung couldn’t keep his eyes off of him and without him being aware, he smiled. Bambam and Yugyeom gave each other a smile of success whilst still holding on to his phone in front Jinyoung, “He still sleeps like a baby” Jinyoung whispered to himself enough for both boys to hear.

After another passing minutes, Bambam went with Yugyeom to his and Hakyeon’s office to talk about things, maybe concerning both men.

“Jinyoung clearly hasn’t moved on” Bambam sighed, settling himself down the chair in front of Yugyeom’s desk, “He’s trying to convince himself but it’s clear as crystal.”

“We wouldn’t possibly think of Jinyoung cheating, it’s like the worst nightmare of every married couple” Yugyeom thought about the consequences if ever Mark and Jinyoung happens again, “Cheating is a forbidden law of God.”

Bambam ruffled his well-kept hair in frustration, “I’m too young to worry about cheating” he exclaimed, “There’s no escaping about what you’re feeling, Gyeom.”

Yugyeom nodded, recalling about Mark complaining about his feelings and how it was all wrong, he wanted to shut his feelings off but he still couldn’t shut it off. Feelings doesn’t have that on and off lever, that doesn’t work that way. Yugyeom suggested that maybe Mark fell in love with the memories but Mark denied it, he was sure he still loves him and misses him a lot and it kept him up all night, not to the point of starving himself but to the point of crying himself to sleep, distracting himself by the thought of it resulting to dark bags under his eye and a sleeping pattern totally in mess.

“Jinyoung is one lucky ass. Two guys loving him and he’d always have the winning end” Bambam puffed, playing with Yugyeom’s metronome settled at the corner of his table, “Mark is suffering and Jaebum is oblivious.”

Yugyeom scanned his phone, scrolling through his photos and said, “Mark is making a plan or more like he thought of something fucking creative. Just wait for it Bam.”

Bambam perched up on his seat, eyes widened and leaning towards Yugyeom’s way, “What is it? Is he winning Jinyoung back?”

“I just know that he’ll be coming back sooner than expected” that had Bambam up on his two feet, thrashing his skinny, long arms everywhere in excitement, “This is like a fucking John Green story. I can’t believe I’m finally witnessing this.”

“Maybe a Rainbow Rowell kind of novel.”

Bambam rolled his eyes and giggled to himself, “Shit. Jackson has to hear this” Bambam dashed towards Yugyeom’s seat, grabbing both his shoulders then staring him right in the eyes, “Me. You. Jackson’s house tonight.”

A person cleared his throat making both boys turn to the source of it, “Please do remember someone is also here and not only the both of you” Hakyeon deadpanned glared at them earning a cheeky smile and apology from them.

 

“What?!” Jackson stood on his couch, face in both shock and confusion, “What. Wait. Stop right there! You went to California without even telling me?! Jackson Wang?” dramatically gasping in disbelief, hand over his chest. Jackson was always been dramatic. Drama Queen.

Yugyeom and Bambam gave each other a long stare and shook their head, “Hyung. I told you but you, like what I said, were busy showing off your creepy abs to us. In conclusion, you were all over yourself when I announced it to you.”

Jackson heaving a deep sigh, flopped himself back on the couch with a soft thud, “Okay. Not that I’m not jealous but you met Mark also known as Jackson’s best friend and he didn’t call me. Both of you talked about feelings and Jinyoung without telling me, went to the beach without calling me and took a photo, once again, without me.”

“Hyung. I honestly think Mark wouldn’t report all what's happening to him to you” Bambam annoyingly munched on Jackson’s bag of Cheetos, “You’re too full of yourself.”

“One is not ‘too full of himself’ when he is only worried about his best friend’s well-being” Jackson exaggeratedly exclaimed without forgetting his additional, unnecessary hand gestures.

“Ya” Yugyeom shrieked, having enough of Jackson, “let me finish what I’ve started.” Finally in a calm state, Yugyeom took a long breath and talked about what they were talking about.

“Okay. So. Back to what I was saying. Mark didn’t think about coming back here at all” Yugyeom said, both Bambam and Jackson’s expression fell, feeling sad about never seeing their friend again, “He accepted reality and loved Jinyoung from a distance, literally, but with much convincing he had thought of a way that would probably make Jinyoung ask for him and if he does then he’ll fly here, in Seoul.”

Bambam raised his eyebrows, “What do you mean ‘make Jinyoung ask for him’? I’m confused”

“Oh! Okay” Yugyeomm nodded to himself, “I totally forgot to tell you but Mark is Jinyoung’s secret admirer.”

There was a moment of silence before hearing both boys shout in shock, “WHAAAT?!” they exclaimed, eyes probably bulging out of their sockets. Yugyeom calmly nodded.

“Shit! I knew something was weird. Starting from that lavender bouquet, I totally saw it before!” Jackson scratched his head before slapping himself on the foreahead.

“Mark was right. You had an idea but you are too dumb to know” Yugyeom giggled earning him a pout from Jackson.

“Their break up wasn’t really a big deal but it was shocking, Jinyoung had moved on so fast and Mark felt sorry for himself that he decided to not come back here” Jackson softly said, “Everything was a misunderstanding but Jinyoung was too prideful that he didn’t make the first move.”

“And Mark was too heartbroken, Jinyoung had someone to run to but not Mark. That’s quite unfair.” Bambam laid the bag of Cheetos on the table in front of him and sighed for the nth time this night, “They were my favourite couple and now I sounded like a fucking fanboy” earning a snicker from Yugyeom and Jackson.   

“Sorry Jaebum hyung but they were also my favourite couple” Yugyeom sheepishly smiled.

“Remember during the wedding when we whispered and counted until 100 expecting Mark to bust through the door?” Jackson cheekily smiled before laughing at their recalled memories.

Bambam nodded, “But when they said the ‘I Do’s’ we all lost hope and actually saw Jackson hyung stomp his feet childishly that earned attention towards him” he snickered, laughing recalling Jackson’s embarrassing experience.

Jackson growled in frustration, “Ugh! I should’ve done what a best friend would do and fucking kidnap Mark and send him here.”

“Let’s wait for two more days or a maximum of four days. I’m sure we’ll be able to see Mark soon.” Yugyeom had hope in his voice, knowing well that it’ll go smoothly this time. He won’t let anything happen now that there was progress and leaving it to Mark and Jinyoung to finally conclude everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back and I am sorry for being in hiatus for a month. Had to deal with my grief and also our laptop had some complications but thanks to me I fixed it ehem. So how was the chapter so far? boring? I'm sorry. Exciting? Hell it is. Sad? Indeed. Comment down guys hey hey yes.


	10. Chapter 10

A Markjin fiction  
_a chaptered fan fic_

* * *

 

On the way to work, Jinyoung was stopped by the old man in the front desk, handing him an Apeach pillow, a kakao talk character. He was flabbergasted since the presents don’t usually come up during day time but during the end of the day, “This is rather interesting” Jinyoung teased.  


“I was surprised myself, too” the old man replied, patting Jinyoung telling him to proceed to his work before he’ll be late. Jinyoung gave him a warm smile and went to his car. Jinyoung softly placed the pillow on the passenger’s seat and drove carefully to work.

“Someone’s rather in an upbeat mood” Bambam announced, sipping on his Cappuccino Frappe looking at Jinyoung slipping his way to his desk with a wide grin plastered on his face.

“What more to start a day than to receive a present from the admirer” he flopped himself on his seat, “An Apeach pillow. Cute isn’t it?”

“Apeach?” Bambam asked earning a nod from “Most people during my years in college associated me with the character Apeach because of my butt but that’s it” Jinyoung hummed, “The admirer stated that these following last three presents will kind of be personal”

“Then maybe the hint is that the admirer came from the university. Maybe younger or older but atleast we have a clue that this person is from our university”

Jinyoung beamed at Bambam’s quick analysis, “Never thought you were the smart type, Bam” he snickered earning a pout from the younger one.

“Oh by the way” Bambam started, “Boss gave the whole department a half day. They’ll probably hold an important meeting”

“Let’s grab lunch together then and maybe call Jackson and Jaebum. It had been ages since all of us last had hung out”

“That sounds like a great idea” Bambam got his phone and called Jackson, inviting both Jaebum and jim over for lunch.  


The boys met by café just a walk away from Jackson and Jaebum’s work place, Bambam, Yugyeom and Jinyoung got to the café first and a couple of minutes were followed by the two boys.

“Hello boys!” Jackson skipped his way happily to where they sat, pulling a seat beside Bambam with a wide grin on his face, “The party is all here. For the first time in forever!”

Jaebum rolled his eyes, seating beside his husband then giving him a small squeeze on the thigh, “Half day?” Jinyoung nodded in reply, “Man, I miss you guys a lot” Jaebum smiled, patting both Bambam and Yugyeom on the back.

“You guys have no time to hang out with us” Bambam folded his arms over his chest, squinting his eyes to Jaebum, “So much for being married” he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“I second that” Yugyeom raised his right arm, agreeing to what Bambam said, “they seem to have their own world”

Jackson snickered at the honest remark Yugyeom said earning a look from Jaebum, “What? What the kids said is the 100% truth”

“Can we not do this here?” Jinyoung said in a defeated sigh, “Let’s talk about other things not related to our social life, okay?”

“Sure, master” Bambam teased.

“So, Yugyeom!” Jackson started, “How was your vacation? The vacation you never mentioned me about” a pinch of betrayal and sulkiness evident from Jackson’s voice.

Yugyeom who wasn’t aware of Jackson’s sulking replied, “It was amazing” he exclaimed, “California was beautiful. I did a lot of things there.”

Jackson growled, “I should’ve been there” his shoulder slumped

“Maybe someday, hyung”

Jackson perched up on his seat, eyes shining of excitement, “How was Mark?”

Jaebum stiffened at the mention of the guy’s name, Jinyoung being aware of it placed a reassuring hand over Jaebum’s knees, easing him a little bit.

“Mark’s gotten a lot more handsome” a smug smile made its way on Yugyeom’s face.

“That’s not something new” Jackson leaned comfortably on his seat, elbows resting on the arm rest.

“If Youngjae and Mark were here, we would be complete” Bambam mumbled but clear enough to be heard by the circle.

Jackson’s smile widened like he had thought of a great idea or maybe a hilarious idea to share to the group, “Call Mark! Call Mark!” he insisted.  


Jackson didn’t really think or care about what Jaebum or Jinyoung might feel because if you have moved on then bringing up a sensitive topic wouldn’t affect them very much. If you are past that there there would be no problem about mentioning a topic that was sensitive for them. Same goes for Yugyeom and Bambam and a bit of them hoped that somewhere in Jinyoung he’d still feel awkward and uncomfortable, that would mean he still cares and is affected.  


Yugyeom perched up and fished for his phone inside his pocket, Jaebum gave Jinyoung a look that would probably mean that he is here and there is nothing t be afraid of. Jinyoung smiled at him, thanking him.  


Both Jackson and Bambam anticipated and was looking forward for Mark to answer the phone, after five rings the other line answered with a raspy ‘hello’.

“Mark hyung?” Yugyeom asked, making sure that it was Mark who answered the call. Putting on loud speaker, Yugyeom called Mark’s name again.

It came with a husky grunt from the other line, “It’s me” Mark answered softly, sounding like he had a sore throat.

Jinyoung silently listened to the exchange of words from both men, he unknowingly bit the skin of his bottom lip and played with his fingers under the table.

“Yo Mark! We all know you don’t talk a lot but at least answer us a proper set of sentences, not just grunts and groans” Jackson demanded, his body leaning over the phone placed on top of the table.

“Fuck you” Mark paused for a couple of seconds and series of coughing could be heard from the other line, “I’m sick. What do you want?”

“Markie! Are you okay?” Jackson’s expression shifted to a worried look, his bestfriend is sick and he could not do anything to ease his pain.

Mark heaved a deep sigh, rustling of what seemed like a bed sheet can be heard from the other line, guessing Mark sat up and leaned on his headboard, “I’m okay”

“Hyung, all of us are here!” Bambam exclaimed, “It had been a while since all of us had hang out” he leaned towards Yugyeom’s phone so Mark could clearly hear him.

“And the reason you’re calling me in the middle of the night is?” Mark asked, wondering why they were calling him instead of Youngjae.

Jackson exclaimed before Bambam had the chance to answer, “Because I miss you”

Jinyoung could picture Mark rolling his eyes because of Jackson’s cheesy personality. He knew Mark too well, he knew what annoys him and what makes him giggle like a young teen.

“Hey guys!” Another voice from the other line called out to the group, the boys were confused for a second from the sudden change of voice from a raspy sound to a cheerful one.

“Youngjae!” Yugyeom exclaimed after realizing it was him on the phone.

“Youngjae!” Jackson squealed, “It’s been a while, you!” a wide grin plastered on his face, he indeed was happy that he could talk to his close friends over the phone.  


Jaebum and Jinyoung were carefully listening to the conversations shared by the boys in front of them. Youngjae was one of Jaebum’s closest friends and hearing his voice now seemed like a heavy weight has been lifted from his chest, he smiled hearing Youngjae’s voice and realized how he misses the younger one.  


“I’m sorry about Mark. He wasn’t feeling well” Youngjae said, sounding so worried.

“Overworking?” Yugyeom guessed since Mark always did overwork himself physically and mentally to get distracted about certain things, Yugyeom had a hint and he knows Mark knows he got the idea.

“When has he ever stopped overworking himself” Youngjae huffed on the other line, whispering from the other line so that Mark won’t be able to hear his words, “You know. It made me realize that a lazy Mark was so much better”

A distant voice from the other line barked back in a raspy voice, “The fuck you said?”

Youngjae let out a nervous laugh before replying, “N-nothing hyung”

Jinyoung agreed to Youngjae mentally because having Mark sick on the other line doesn’t settle calmly and right on his chest and taking care of him crossed his mind but it wasn’t possible. Never will again.

Jackson leaned one more time towards Yugyeom’s phone, “Youngjae, hand the phone to Mark again. I have something important to say’

After a few sounds of silence, Mark spoke on the other line, “What”

Jinyoung’s breath hitched, hearing Mark’s voice again for the nth time today and he’d still feel jumpy hearing it, he glanced around him searching if someone saw him react in a unusual way.

“I may have heard Yugyeom say something about you coming back soon?” a wide grin made its waY TO Jackson’s face, eyes full of anticipation and a mix of excitement. Looking for the moment that he’s finally see and hug his best friend once again.  


Yugyeom mentally cursed at himself, he surely need to keep his mouth shut especially relating to confidential news a.k.a Mark’s return.  


Mark couldn’t mutter a single word about what Jackson said, they said everyone was there and it meant everyone heard it especially Jinyoung, Jinyoung heard it and Mark was afraid that Jinyoung wouldn’t want to ever see him again. The only hope he has left is from the presents and he hoped even for 20% that it’ll be a success and hopefully he’ll want to see Mark again.  


Mark cleared his voice before speaking, “If I feel like it” he tried sounding not interested and calm about it because if he did stutter he’d earn a lot of teasing and bickers. He knew his façade worked when Jackson shrieked on the other line.  


Jackson bounced up and down on his seat followed by Bambam who was squealing to himself, “But what do you mean if you feel like it?”  


Jinyoung tensed and Jaebum felt it, he gave Jinyoung a squeeze on the hand telling him that he is here and reassuring him that everything will be fine but Jinyoung was lost in his trance. A part of him looked forward to seeing Mark and a part of himself wanted to run away back to his hometown, covering himself under his mom’s duvet. He was in a war with himself and it didn’t settle right on his chest which was imploding in nervousness, he glanced at the boys in front of him sporting an expression of excitement and joy. And he was looking at Jaebum who was looking at him carefully, mouthing a word, “You okay?” Jinyoung nodded in return, his eyes settling back on Yugyeom’s phone.  


“If you’d stop being annoying” a loud laugh can be heard from the other line coming from Youngjae who was probably bending back, laughing.

Jackson pouted and a motivated expression landed on his face, “I won’t annoy you. As long as you comeback”

Noticing Jaebum and Jinyoung’s silence, Jackson called for their attention, “Hey you pair” he called, earning a look from both men, “Why don’t you come greet Mark?! It has been a while!”

Jinyoung mentally strangled Jackson and if it weren’t enough, he mentally pictured himself punching and kicking the daylights out of Jackson, he gave him a look and slightly shook his head.  


“Oh come one!” Jackson grumbled on his seat and Yugyeom slightly froze in his seat looking at Jinyoung who had his eyebrows knitted together, he knew Jinyoung felt uncomfortable and Jackson had that special talent making people uncomfortable about certain situations. He didn’t budge and kept watching the scene before him, Jinyoung lost in his train of thoughts and Jaebum giving Jackson a deathly glare.  


“Just a greeting, come on” Jackson barked again earning a supportive ‘yeah’ from Bambam. Talking about double the annoyance. The other line was silent and Yugyeom knew why and maybe Jackson also knew.

Jackson insisted that they should **should** greet Mark and a simple greeting wouldn’t even hurt so Jaebum heaved a deep sigh, shoulder slumped. He cleared his throat and slowly greeted Mark, “It’s been a while, Mark”

The other line was dead silent and the boys thought the call was disconnected, after a couple of seconds Mark replied back, “Hey Jaebum” and loud “Hi Jaebum! How are you doing?” coming from Youngjae earning a smile from Jaebum, “I’ve been doing well, Youngjae”.

The three squealed in delight, shaking their body expressing how happy they are then after a short exchange of greetings they eyed Jinyoung, giving him a silent ‘Get on with it’

Jinyoung bit his lower lip and a series of words were pouring inside his head. _‘What should I say? Hey Mark? Hello Mark? It’s been a long time, Mark? I’ve missed you, Mark? How are you?’_  


Jinyoung released a long breath, trying to calm himself eyes closed. He bit his tongue before muttering a word to greet his ex-boyfriend, “H-hey, Mark” he mentally cursed himself, silently growling at himself for stuttering.  


“Ah. Hey Jinyoung” Mark greeted back and kept his cool knowing to himself that he was shaking and breathing hard, nervous at speaking to Jinyoung even for a simple greeting. He missed his voice, he missed hearing his voice and him saying his name.  


Jinyoung froze on his seat, unable to mutter a word or even move. He heard him speak his name and he forgot how it made him feel. Made him feel complete and calm and wanted Mark to speak his name again and again. Hearing him in a very raspy, deep voice saying his name and if Jinyoung would be brave enough, he’d press record then play it on loop until he’d get tired of it but he knew he wouldn’t get tired of hearing it. Never.  


The three boys cheered, clapping at the exchange and honestly from the look of Jinyoung, they look a bunch of seals, a stupid seal, that stupid seal in Finding Dory.

“Hello again guys!” Youngjae cheered, “Mark’s resting, he honestly felt tired and he needs sleep. We wouldn’t want the CEO to tire himself, right?”

Jackson was sad, clearly evident on his face but he understood. Mark needed to rest and he at least was glad he was able to speak to his bestfriend and Youngajae, “See you soon, guys!” Jackson exclaimed, and he couldn’t wait to see them again, to hang out with them again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here is the tenth chapter. i was out of myself while writing this so i apologize for some mistakes and maybe some grammatical errors or misspelled words. anyhow, once again, i hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Better check and read chapter 10 first so you won't get confused.

A Markjin fiction  
_a chaptered fan fic_

* * *

  
“We have less than an hour to prepare!” Bambam half-shouted from Jinyoung’s room who was preparing clothes for Jinyoung to wear in Junsu’s birthday.

“Blame Jackson for being too slow” Yugyeom grumbled, cleaning off some dirt on his clothes with a roller, Yugyeom checked himself in front of the mirror and styled his hair, Junsu afterall blows an elegant slash wild party.

Jinyoung got out from the bathroom after brushing his teeth and cleaning his face, “Are you ready with my clothes, Bam?” walking towards his room.

“Yes, hyung. Don’t worry. It’s your style”

Jinyoung got inside his room and started wearing the clothes laid out on the bed for him, he pulled on his black jeans and his striped shirt- _wait_

Jinyoung lifted the striped shirt and examined it carefully, “This isn’t mine?” he glanced over at Bambam who was busy pampering himself with a concealer to cover unwanted acnes and his dark circles.

Bambam glanced at him and at the shirt, he shrugged “I don’t know. I thought it was newly bought you since it’s settled there on your night stand” he pointed at the night stand with a blue opened box over it.

Jinyoung knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, recalling maybe he bought it but forgot about it, he went out the room and called for Jaebum who was already settled on the couch waiting for the rest to finish, “Jaebum, did you buy a new shirt?”

Jaebum looked at him shaking his head, “I was planning to buy one though”, Jinyoung had his mouth in an ‘O’ shape and slowly nodded, retreating back to his room.

Bambam lifted an untouched card then called Jinyoung, “There’s a letter, though. I won’t read it”

Jinyoung took the card and mentally read the content, words minimal and short:

 

_I know you liked striped shirts. Enjoy the party._

_\- Your Admirer_

 

Jinyoung softly shrieked then looked at Bambam who was waiting for a reaction, “What it say?” Bambam asked. He made Bambam read the content, “It’s from the admirer.”

All boys looked at Bambam then at Jinyoung who came out of the room already wearing the striped shirt given by the admirer. Jaebum just smiled and said it looked good on Jinyoung.

The three remaining boys shared a look at each other and a secret smile, Yugyeom smiled to himself knowing that Mark’s secret plan was moving on to progress. Jackson giggled to himself, clearly couldn’t take the romantic act Mark pulled and Bambam looked at Jinyoung and he thought, _‘you have no idea what’s waiting for you hyung’_.

Jinyoung nodded to himself, “The admirer clearly has a taste” checking himself on the mirror and fixing his hair. After the group was done changing, they then proceeded to Junsu a.k.a Jun.K’s Wild Party.

 

“Okay. He is totally spilling all his savings in this party” Bambam stared at the house before him with a pair of large lights dancing around the sky and a lot of light beams coloured green, red, blue and pink dancing around the venue. Booming music can clearly be heard from the entrance, “There’s a lot of people, too” Yugyeom added.

They entered the large house Junsu rented just for his party, a line of table by each side of the ballroom, food on top and also a whole line of desserts. Alcohols were on the bar just beside the DJ booth and the group knew it was going to be a long night.

Junsu danced his way to the group, martini on hand, luckily he was still sober. “Welcome to Jun.K’s WILD WILD WILD Party” he welcomed them. Giving each of the boys a bro hug.

“I actually invited Youngjae and Mark but shit works they couldn’t come. So apparently they hired an amazing set of DJs for me” Junsu pointed at the 3 DJs on the area, “PKCZ” he said.

“Hey man! Party is just getting started” Sway, Junsu’s Japanese friend, called for him earning a salute from Junsu to the group, “I guess I shall leave you here. Have fun” with that Junsu swam through the crowd, dancing.

Jackson made himself comfortable and started dancing through the crowd with Yugyeom and Bambam trailing behind him, “Whoop whoop yea boi” Bambam screamed, dabbing aggressively.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the boys’ wild acts and looked at Jaebum, “How about we go to the bar?” earning a nod from Jaebum. They pushed their way to the bar and settled down on the stool. Jaebum ordered two shots of tequila for them both them rested his back against the counter, watching the crowd before them which Jinyoung did the same.

“I can see Jackson from here considering how short he is” Jinyoung snickered, eyes on the three boys dancing aggressively and Jackson who was having a dance battle with Yugyeom who clearly lost against his dongsaeng.

“It’s embarrassing” Jaebum downed his tequila, “I can’t believe we’re friends with them” he said earning a laugh from Jinyoung who was covering his mouth as a habit when he laughs too much.

“Still so youthful and full of energy. Seems like we’re still in college looking at how crazy they are. This felt like back in college, us in a frat party and Jackson who was wasted above us all”

Jaebum smiled, “Mark was the only one sober enough to stand and walk. Fuck his high tolerance on alcohol”

Jinyoung fell silent, not because of suddenly being uncomfortable but because he was reminiscing the moments Jaebum mentioned.

 

_“Why don’t you fucking walk straight?!” Mark growled, lifting Jackson up one arm over Mark’s shoulder and Mark’s free hand on Jackson’s waist to keep him steady._

_“Therr arrr alottaah ladiessss” Jackson slurred, leaning his weight on poor Mark who exerted all force and strength to keep Jackson balanced._

_Bambam was helping Jaebum together with Youngjae, they had no problem at all with Jaebum who was trying to stay up and walk properly but somehow failed, the better point was Jaebum wasn’t boisterous unlike Jackson._

_Yugyeom was also helping Jinyoung to steady himself, the younger ones only had beer and wasn’t allowed to drink hard drinks by the orders of Jaebum._

_Both Jackson and Mark flopped in front, lading on the concrete ground on their knees, Mark made a low growl smacking Jackson on thigh, “I’m fucking considering leaving you here on the ground”_

_Bambam, Youngjae and Yugyeom snickered at the sight of Mark and Jackson on the ground, Mark stood up and dusted the dirt on his pants, staring down at Jackson then crossed his arms over his chest._

_“Gagaaaa~” Jackson whined, rolling on the ground, extending his arms out for Mark to grab but he had enough of Jackson’s acts, “I swear if you push me off again I’m burning all your snapbacks and caps”_

_Jackson dramatically let out a gasp and sat up, “Gaga~” he pouted, looking at Mark still putting his arms out for Mark to grab. Mark released a heavy sigh and grabbed Jackson’ arm who was wobbly on his feet in seconds._

_Mark kneeled in front of Jackson back facing his best friend, “Get on my back” Mark commanded which Jackson happily obeyed now that he’s carried by Mark, “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this” he muttered under his breath._

_Though Jinyoung wasn’t completely drunk, he smiled at the friendship before him and couldn’t help but feel jealous seeing Mark carrying Jackson on his back. Mark checked up on Jinyoung behind them to see if he was fine by the care of Yugyeom, he gave Jinyoung a warm smile who was childishly pouting at him, “I want you to carry me, too”_

_Mark let out a cute giggle, “When you get drunk again, babe” he gave him a wink before proceeding back to walking, hoisting Jackson up again who was slowly slipping from his grip._

 

“Did I make you uncomfortable?” Jaebum had his palm against Jinyoung’s lap snapping him back to reality, Jinyoung shook his head, “No. I just thought of something”

Jaebum smiled, “Now let’s talk about the admirer’s present” he teased, poking at the striped shirt Jinyoung was wearing, “they clearly knew what you like”

Jinyoung rubbed the cloth between his fingers, “they probably saw me wearing a lot of stripes during college and maybe even now”

“I’m actually excited to meet this admirer”

Jinyoung whipped his head fast facing Jaebum in shock, “Oh really? Are you okay with your husband having an admirer?”

Jaebum nodded, “I’m not afraid of anything. After all we already tied the knot” intertwining his fingers with Jinyoung and gave him a teasing wink.

Jinyoung scoffed and rolled his eyes, “I’m stuck with you” he laughed and looked at Jaebum dearly. Was he happy with Jaebum? Yes, he is positively happy. Glad? He is. Contented? Indeed. Did he feel complete with Jaebum? It’s an answer he had to reconsider, he doesn’t know what to answer or if he was indeed complete with him. Strange.

 

Youngjae walked out the balcony and saw Mark leaning over the railings, elbows over it and a cigarette between his fingers, “How are you feeling, hyung?”

Mark puffed a smoke and leaned on his side partly facing Youngjae, “I’m fine, Youngjae” eyeing the cigarette then placing it back again in between his lips, lifting his head up and releasing a puff of smoke above his head which was blown away by the wind after, Youngjae inhaled a painful smell of smoke and coughed, “You should really stop smoking, hyung”

“I’m anxious”

Youngjae made his way beside Mark quickly stealing the cigarette stick from Mark’s fingers. He dropped it on the marble floor before stomping it using his heel. Finally killing it. Mark eyed his dead cigarette then glanced back at Youngjae, “I was almost done with that”

Youngjae sighed, eyeing Mark, “Smoking is bad” Youngjae softened at the look of Mark’s eyes, full of anxiety and worry, “What is getting you so anxious hyung?”

Mark heaved a heavy sigh, leaning over the balcony looking distantly at the clear Cali sky before him, “Meeting Jinyoung”

“Hyung” Youngja rested his palm against Mark’s back smoothing him, “its okay. Just be strong like yourself. You’ll meet him and everything will set to place. Everything will be fine”

“I just want to talk to him and settle things between us. I never wish to separate them both and I don’t want to be that bad guy”

“It’s okay, hyung” still smoothing his back, “No one’s accusing you of being a bad person”. Youngjae never want Mark to look down on himself and lose confidence on himself. Mark’s the most caring and selfless person he knows and seeing him accusing himself of something he is not just worries Youngjae a lot more.

“One more present left” Mark mumbled under his breath still clear enough for Youngjae to hear.

Youngjae gave Mark a wide grin, even he himself is excited about the D-DAY, “You’ll get through this, hyung. I know you can do this. Bambam, Yugyeom and heck! Even your bestfriend, Jackson believes in you”

Mark let out a small smile and patted Youngjae on the head, “Thanks, otter” he snickered, making his way back to his room.

Youngjae pouted, “I told you for the hundredth time. I am not an otter” he complained, catching up to Mark. A smile crept up on Youngjae’s face, he was glad Mark is back to his usual teasing self.

 

“Jackson!” Bambam exclaimed, “You need to stop this! You already drank a lot” he stole a glass of vodka from Jackson’s grip and placed it back on the counter.

“I’m not drrrrunk, I-I’m j-jusssteu t-tips-tipsy” Jackson slurred, unable to keep himself balanced, he leaned his back against the counter.

“You are clearly drunk” Jinyoung retorted, shoving a glass of water on Jackson’s hand to keep him hydrated and to wake him up.

“Ah! Jinyoung! The admirer! Do you know your admirer? D-do you know? Jackson giggled to himself with his eyes closed and arms waving on the air, “A-admirer. Name is M-“ Yugyeom shoved a whole lemon inside his mouth before Jackson could mention the admirer’s name.

Jinyoung was stunned at the sight before him, giving Yugyeom a questioning look, “What? He’s too loud” Yugyeom reasoned out still keeping the lemon inside Jackson’s mouth. Jinyoung no longer dwelled on Jackson because whenever Jackson is drunk, random words would just come gushing out of his mouth and he is positive Jackson had no idea who the admirer is.

“Ooookay” a sober Bambam announced, “I think it’s time for us to head home since one here is already helpless” everyone glanced at the wasted Jackson blabbering about penguins and peaches.

“Expect him to skip work tomorrow” Jinyoung said to Jaebum who agreed with a nod, “No one is going to help him with the hangover. The least we could do is send him home early”

“Nice save there, man. With the lemons” Bambam patted Yugyeom on the back because if it weren’t for Yugyeom and his lemons, they will never know what might happen if Jinyoung and Jaebum discovers who the admirer is. It will shake their world.

Jaebum and Jinyoung trusted Yugyeom and Bambam in taking care of the wasted Jackson and hopefully when they arrive at his apartment he’ll be less drunk. Yugyeom and Bambam hailed a cab to Jackson’s apartment and probably will lecture and scold him even though he’ll forget it the following day.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Tuan” the employees greeted him while he and Youngjae proceeded to his office. Mark was finally feeling well and ready to tackle a new sets of proposals to decline and approve. The pair walked their way out the elevator to the end door of the hallway, “Youngjae, what’s my schedule today?”

Youngjae opened the iPad to see Mark’s hectic schedule for the day, “a meeting at 11:30am and then a written interview at 1pm. 2:30 will be another board meeting, 4pm presentation of proposals, 6pm will be another blind date, then the rest of the evening is yours to freely spend. Oh yeah, by 10pm you’ll ship the present and by 2am Jinyoung will receive it” Youngjae exhaled deeply after announcing the schedules.

“Thanks, Youngjae” Mark straightened his suit, brushing off non-existent dust and entered the wide office overlooking California. Mark flopped on his leather chair, eyes focused on the pile of papers before him. He heaved a deep sigh before opening each paper and signed papers that were supposed to be signed.

Mark couldn’t help but feel anxious about the one that he’d supposed to do by 10pm and that is to ship the present to Jinyoung that would conclude everything, he was anxious about Jinyoung finding out who he is and not finding out who the admirer is. Mixed emotions were felt and all he could do for now is sign fucking papers and exhale deeply to help him calm down.

Mark asked for Youngjae to quickly report in his office, Youngjae fastened his pace expecting Mark to ask him to do something related to business. Youngjae knocked on Mark’s office door two times and after hearing the go signal he immediately went inside, Mark was standing by the ceiling-to-floor window watching the view before him while smoking another stick of cigarette.

“What is it, Mark?”

“If I’ll go to Seoul, you’ll accompany me, right?” Mark asked without breaking his contact to the scenery infront of him.

Youngjae became flustered at the sudden question, Youngjae nodded obviously knowing mark would never notice it, “Yeah”

Mark puffed another smoke in the air, twisting his heel to look at Youngjae, eyes full of anxiety and worry. Youngjae sighed to himself, ‘not again’

“Hyung, are you nervous?”

Mark nodded in reply, “I can’t keep my mind off of it. I kept drifting off and it’s making me jittery on my feet. I am practically screwed”

“Do you want me to cancel all your appointments?”

Mark thought for a while then shook his head, “I need to distract myself” Mark took another puff of smoke then twisting the cigarette on the ashtray.

“You need not to worry, hyung. We are always here to cheer you on” Youngjae reassured him, eyeing Mark who was leaning his weight on the desk.

“He’d seriously know who I am when he’d get to see the last present” Mark anxiously stared at the black velvet necklace box on the glass table before him. That present concludes everything and is honestly nerve wrecking.

“And you have to face it with confidence and be firm, okay? Just think of your goal and the reason why these all things started”

Mark nodded. He’d get anxious way too easily and he would overthink things a lot. He needed people like Youngjae, Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam to reassure and to convince him that everything will turn out right. Jaebum would also reassure him when he’d feel down, he experienced that a lot during college and Jinyoung, Jinyoung was best at keeping him sane and he’d refuse Mark to overthink situations a lot. Jinyoung would always remind him every day that everything will turn out good and well, he’d shower him with endless kisses and hugs, Jinyoung kept him on his feet and this was the reason why he did all these. He needed Jinyoung to know how much loved he is and how much Jinyoung’s love for Mark made him strong. He’d want him to realize that he is grateful and no matter what happens, he always will love him. Mark will always love him even if he feels otherwise. And if he could turn back time then he’ll correct all the mistakes he did. Mark didn’t regret a thing and was thankful it was Jaebum. Jaebum who loved Jinyoung maybe more than Mark loves Jinyoung.

 

Night had settled and Mark was beyond nervous, he already sent the present, privately shipping it from California to Seoul. Perks of being a CEO. He was beyond nervous and the present will safely arrive at Jinyoung and Jaebum’s unit after four hours.

“Motherfucker” Mark muttered under his breathe, palm sweaty and an uneasy breathing, “Everything will be fine” he reminded himself, convincing him that this wasn’t the end of the world, hell! He’d prefer the end of the world rather than humiliating himself.

Pacing back and forth in his house, he was restless and knowing he could never back out the moment he had it shipped away. He quickly loosened his tie, he could no longer breathe steadily, there were lots of possible scenarios running inside his mind and none of those were pleasing. “Just breathe deeply” he told himself. Anxiety was beginning to crawl back inside his mind, coating his body with darkness if he keeps overthinking, no, he thought he was mentally strong but he wasn’t; he was almost in the verge of spilling his tears. Youngjae was nowhere in sight since he was also busy with work plus he also have a life of his own to deal, Mark’s facing his anxiety all alone just like the rest of the years without Jinyoung. He had to deal with the stress and the pressure on his own, he had to talk himself out and force himself to sleep, and shutting the world around him while covering himself with his duvet and his windows shut close and his curtains drawn close.

Three hours had passed and Mark was fully awake, or more like he could not go to sleep no matter what he does; drink milk, listening to his playlist that would lull him to sleep, tossing and turning but nothing, sleep doesn’t come to him. He was so nervous, one more hour and Jinyoung will receive the gift and by the looks of the gift, Mark’s positively sure Jinyoung will know who it is from and that inevitable possibility is what mark had feared, the fear of being rejected. What if Jinyoung knows about it all this time? Hat if Jinyoung doesn’t want to associate himself with Mark again? What if? What if Jinyoung still hated Mark for the things he did? Mark couldn’t help but think these thoughts. If only he was brave enough, if only he was brave enough five years ago then he and Jinyoung would have lived happily ever after. If only.

Suddenly his phone jolted him, snapping him from his daze, he fished his phone out and read the caller’s ID ‘Choi Youngjae’ Mark cleared his throat before pressing the button to accept the call, “Yeah?” he answered.

“Are you doing fine, hyung? Do you want me to come over there? To keep you company”

Mark felt truly grateful to have a friend as caring and thoughtful like Youngjae, he knowingly smiled to himself because he knew for himself that he needed some company, to reassure him that it’ll all be fine and will turn out great, “Please” Mark replied with a low voice, he could not muster another word knowing he could not trust himself, he could breakdown anytime and with a pride high as his, he wouldn’t want to breakdown during a phone call.

“Just stay calm, hyung. I’m coming” Youngjae replied before he ended the call, at least when the gift arrives at the foot of Jinyoung and Jaebum’s door, Mark would have someone to lean on and someone to distract his thoughts as dark as a tunnel.

 

“Hyung?” Youngjae called out from the living room, without an answer he’s guessing Mark is in his balcony, he always is in his balcony. Youngjae dashed up the stairs to Mark’s bedroom and he was right as he opened the bedroom door and saw the curtains flapping by the opened sliding door from Mark’s balcony.

“Hyung” Youngjae called out again while he walked his way to the balcony, “I’m here” a soft, audible voice was heard from Youngjae’s distance. “How are you?” he asked, settling his hand over Mark’s shoulder, he could sense Mark was tensed from the way his shoulders looked, stiff.

“Nervous, that’s all” Mark replied before sipping on his glass of red wine, he needed the drink to calm his nerves down even just for a little bit, “It’s almost seven pm in Seoul. He would’ve received it in 30 minutes” he added, checking his watch, counting the minutes, seconds that had gone by.

Youngjae held Mark’s wrist where the wrist watch was placed around, he settled it on the railings of the balcony keeping it away from Mark’s sight, “Just don’t think about it. Don’t worry about it” he looked wearily at Mark who was looking at the buildings before him under the blackness of the sky. It was already dawn in California but both couldn’t fall asleep, with Mark getting anxious and Youngjae worried at his friend.

 

 _7:00 pm_ Jinyoung read his wrist watch, he grumbled then stared at the boys before him. They were at the bar, trying to have a good time, Jackson insisted and the younger ones didn’t mind. But it was still early for them to drink plus Jinyoung had this unsettling feeling in his chest that he couldn’t shake off. Jackson wrapped his arm around Jinyoung, “You need to ease up, Nyoung” he sheepishly said and Jinyoung made a mental note to not help Jackson when he’s wasted later on.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes then grabbed Jackson’s arm and shoved it down, earning a pout from latter, “So rude, Mister Park Jinyoung”

“Hyung is a married man now, remember that. He doesn’t want to socialize with us anymore” Yugyeom teased, Jinyoung knew it was half-meant because it was indeed true and the boys would never shut up about it, “Just for this night, Hyung. Drink with us and have fun for tonight”

Jinyoung, knowing he’ll lose this battle, gave out a heavy sigh and nodded his head, “I’ll drink a little. I have to be sober on the road” earning a cheer from three grown men, “Okay, here!” Bambam offered him or more like slid a martini on Jinyoung’s side before downing his own shot of tequila.

Now the rest of the night were spent on the boys complaining how Bambam spends his money on useless things, “This item is from my idol, my role model! I have to have it and support him” Bambam exclaimed.

“A bulldog clip, really?!” Jackson barked back, earning an eyeroll from Bambam, “Hyung, you know nothing about fashion. You are always way too obsessed on organic food and drink, it’s actually annoying”

“Say that one more time!” Jackson demanded, boys were obviously drunk and now creating a ruckus inside the bar.

By 10 in the evening. Jinyoung observed them and he could not deny how happy he feels seeing these boys quarrelling like the usual, Jackson and Bambam bickering and Yugyeom at the back supporting and cheering for his best friends. Just like in college, they never really did change, they may have changed physically and in their line of work but their personalities remained.

Jinyoung nearly forgot about the last gift and the thought of it made him want to go home and open the gift. Who could it be? Will I know the admirer when I open the gift? A couple of questions sat inside his mind and he was wide awake. Yugyeom who noticed Jinyoung’s off mood asked him what was wrong.

“The admirer” He simply replied.

“What about _him_ \- the admirer?” Yugyeom had to mentally slap himself, he should stop slipping off hints.

“It’s the last day today” Yugyeom sensed the sad tone in Jinyoung’s voce and he couldn’t help but feel either happy about it or feel sad. Still he was in Mark’s side and could feel the plan taking its effect.

“You should be excited, right? No one’s going to bother you now” Yugyeom didn’t actually mean it, he wanted to know just a little about Jinyoung’s opinion on this one, he was itching and wants to convince himself that Jinyoung feels sad about it, it was evident in Jinyoung’s face but just what if he was wrong? What if Jinyoung was really annoyed at the presents and now he feels excited that it’ll be over soon? Yugyeom could never shake a negative thought off.

“It just. I don’t know how to feel. I feel like I should be happy, right? But I’m feeling otherwise” Jinyoung bit his bottom lip, uneasy about the feeling, “Whoever this person is, they made me feel this way”

“Do you want to go home?” Yugyeom suggested which earned a questioned glance from Jinyoung, “Why? Are you okay with it? I mean-“ he took a glance at the drunken state of two boys.

Yugyeom nodded, he thought about Mark getting anxious about the present that were to arrive at seven in the evening and now it’s past ten in the evening. He felt sorry for Mark maybe not getting enough sleep because he was nervous. Yugyeom couldn’t bear the thought of Mark struggling and he prayed and hoped to himself that Youngjae’s there to help him.

“I can handle them, hyung. Just go home and do what you have to do. Whatever that present is, just remember to think twice and think it overtime before making a decision” This time, Yugyeom pleased and Jinyoung was more preoccupied mentally that he didn’t dwell more on Yugyeom’s expression. He nodded then stood up after bidding the two boys a good night.

 

**To: Mark Hyung**

**Hyung. I’m sorry for keeping Jinyoung out for too long. I know you’re nervous and anxious and I lost track of time, I’m honestly so sorry. I sent him home now, he should arrive in 15 minutes. Good luck, hyung**

 

SENT.

 

**From: Mark Hyung**

**You don’t have to apologize. Thank you, Gyeom. I’m okay for now plus Youngjae is here to keep me company**

 

Yugyeom happily sighed knowing Youngjae was there to keep him company. After closing his phone, he darted his gaze back at both drunk boys, heaving a deep breath, he though _‘Now what shall I do with these two?’_

 

Jinyoung hurriedly climbed off of his car then fast walked his way towards the entrance in the building to the reception desk, “Is it here?” Jinyoung breathlessly asked the old guy. The old guy smiled at him warmly, already expecting him to walk straight to him, “Now aren’t we getting too excited?” the old man teased earning Jinyoung to blush, he wasn’t aware about his actions and now that he thought about it he sounded too excited, to excited for his liking. Why is he feeling like this way? He thought, he doesn’t usually do this to random strangers.

“Okay, okay” the receptionist said, “It’s inside your unit. I don’t know how your admirer did it but they just did it. I was noticed by someone that it’s in your unit already” the old man smiled at him before Jinyoung bowed, bidding him a goodnight before jogging to the lift.

He punched in the digits before opening their door to the unit, Jaebum was still isn’t home since he was busy with meeting which Jackson ditched him. Jinyoung had the unit all to himself and now that he is all alone, he no longer know what to do, he was afraid to open the present which was still around the apartment, yet to be found. Just as he was about to walk to their room to search for it, he saw in his peripheral view a black velvet necklace box settled on the glass table, he guessed that was the present, the last present. He slowly walked towards it, picking it up yet couldn’t even dare to open it. He was nervous because whatever is inside sums up everything and he’d know who the admirer is? Is it a locket with the admirer’s face on it? He could never be sure.

He slowly opened the velvet box revealing a small letter with minimal words scribbled on it, he hasn’t read it yet for he was busy staring at the necklace. A necklace of gold, a 24 carat gold necklace with a cross. It was a necklace very familiar to him, he knew someone before who wore this. He thought hard while staring at the un-moving necklace, settled on the box over Jinyoung’s palm. Someone wore this before.. someone.. Suddenly he gasped, “No, this is not his” he denied, shaking his head furiously while his heart was beating furiously. “This can’t be” he breathlessly said, eyes stinging with fresh tears attempting to fall in a second. He gulped before reading the neglected letter between his fingers, it was written on a messy, manly handwriting and Jinyoung could not deny that it was Mark’s penmanship, he is positively sure of it. Slowly reading the letter, it says:

_Contact this number 408-094-223 if you are ready._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a surprise! My hands hurt from all the typing and I thank 8tracks for giving me background songs to express the tone I was aiming for, hope I hit the target. How do you think of the chapter/s so far? Feedback are always appreciated. If you want to talk more please do @ me on twitter - morituan


	12. Chapter 12

A Markjin fiction  
_a chaptered fan fic_

* * *

 

He gulped before reading the neglected letter between his fingers, it was written on a messy, manly handwriting and Jinyoung could not deny that it was Mark’s penmanship, he is positively sure of it. Slowly reading the letter, it says:

_Contact this number 408-094-223 if you are ready._

An hour had passed and Jinyoung still couldn’t grasp reality, was this really Mark? Mark, his first love? Or was his eyes playing tricks on him? Mark didn’t seem like he wanted him back but a part of him wanted to make sure of everything and what more than to actually contact the given number and meet him, his secret admirer face to face.

Jinyoung was still rooted on his place, never even bothering to move because he was afraid that if he does move it’ll all disappear and realize it was all just dream, so he stayed rooted on his place, letter still in between his fingers and the necklace still resting inside the box over his shaking palm. He raggedly breathed, exhale then inhale and so on, slowly swallowing on his saliva, he then slowly moved, closing the velvet box after placing the letter inside. He shut his eye, releasing another ragged breath before slowly walking to their bedroom. He is mentally drained and still has to figure out what lie to make up when the boys would ask, and Jaebum, oh my god, Jaebum, how will he react to this? He knows he had to be honest to his husband, that he doesn’t have to hide it from him but again, he was afraid, “I’ll just deal with this tomorrow” Jinyoung muttered to himself before covering himself with a blanket, ready to drift off without thinking to change to a more sleep suitable wear.

The next day, Jinyoung woke up with a hissing sounds coming from the kitchen, it was probably Jaebum making breakfast for them since he woke up later than he actually does. He made his way to the shower room to rinse off the unwanted feeling he had yesterday.. yesterday. Jinyoung gasped, remembering the events that happened last night, how will he ever deal with it, then Yugyeom’s words played in his head “Just remember to think twice and think it overtime before making a decision” and that’s what Jinyoung will do, he will think about it really hard and well.

“Good morning, babe” Jaebum greeted him, settling their breakfast down their table, “You kind of slept it, that rarely happens”

Jinyoung was left speechless for a second then decided to speak since he wouldn’t want to look and sound strange or weird in front of Jaebum, “I was tired and Jackson took us out for a couple of drinks” he replied, trying to act calm but he was never actually calm ever since he remembered about the present, the letter and Mark. He walked to their table and silently devoured Jaebum’s made breakfast, “So what did you do last night?” Jaebum asked, also devouring his breakfast after asking Jinyoung.

“Work as usual and the boys, nothing new really” Jinyoung avoided looking at Jaebum in the eyes because he might sense his unsettling emotions, so he darted his sight anywhere but Jaebum’s, “How about the meeting? How did it go?” Jinyoung asked, mildly curious how it went.

“The meeting!” Jaebum exclaimed, a grin plastered on his face, “We are having a big project soon. The details weren’t revealed yet but they said it’s a really big one”

“I’m happy for you” Jinyoung’s smile grew, this time looking Jaebum straight in the eye to see how happy he was for his husband, “It’s going to be a good one, trust me” he beamed.

“Now let me eat fast before I get late” Jaebum lifted his utensils before he went back and ate the breakfast, Jinyoung nodded then did the same.

 

“Umm” Jinyoung sat silently tensed in a café around his block with two boys smiling weirdly and looking rather strange at him, their eyes filled with impatience and excitement, “Stop that” he knitted his bros together feeling like he is slowly swallowed by a black hole.

“We just want to know what was inside” Yugyeom beamed, Mark didn’t tell him what he gave to Jinyoung but knowing it was personal, Yugyeom was a hundred percent curious, “Come on”

Bambam nodded, agreeing with Yugyeom, “What was it? A picture frame? Wait, no, that one is cheap. What was it, hyung? Huh?” Bambam nudged at him several times, trying to let him spill the beans, “Seriously, we won’t stop it until you tell us or… to let us see it” Bambam wiggled his eyebrows.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, when will he ever have an alone time with just himself, ALL ALONE. He slowly regretted agreeing to meet up with these nosey boys, “I-It’s nothing” He pressed his lips together, debating whether he’d reveal the admirer’s identity or just mention the necklace, they didn’t probably notice Mark’s gold necklace with a cross during the four years of college, Mark’s precious necklace that he dearly treasured, the necklace they tiringly searched for in the woods when Mark lost it during their camping activities. They wouldn’t probably know, right?

“We don’t care, hyung. Just let us see” Yugyeom eagerly asked, earning a defeated sigh from Jinyoung, “Okay. J-Just…” Jinyoung gave up while fishing for the velvet box inside his business bag, “J-Just tell me if this is familiar to you” he said, placing the velvet box over the table before opening it, revealing what’s inside.

Yugyeom tried to compose himself from the shock he felt, “Gold! Can we just sell that if you’re not planning on meeting this admirer?” Bambam teased, Yugyeom knew it, both of them knew it belonged to and they knew how important the necklace was for Mark, his mother gave it to him when he graduated from high school. Yugyeom eyed the shining necklace that made Jinyoung’s anticipating expression evident on his face. “N-no. Not at all. Not familiar” Yugyeom shook his head, denying its familiarity. “That’s one fine necklace. But nope, not very familiar at all” Bambam did the same, deny. Jinyoung sighed in relief, “Really?” he smiled, earning a nod from two boys.

“Now, mind telling us who the admirer is?” Bambam asked, wanting Jinyoung to reveal it himself. Jinyoung fumbled with his fingers under the table, will he? Will he not? He had to make a decision right now.

“It would be better if Jackson is here. I’ll tell you who he- the admirer is when Jackson is around” Jinyoung mentally slapped himself from slipping it from his tongue, Yugyeom and Bambam on the other hand were having a great time of their lives, they have to compose themselves from the wide grin that is itching to crack in about a minute, “What about Jaebum hyung?” Bambam asked.

“I-I’ll talk to him alone” Jinyoung bit his lower lip, he was nervous about where this will end up. He could no longer deny to himself that he has still this lingering feeling for Mark, this longing and empty feeling he has been feeling ever since Mark’s departure. A void inside his chest and he is standing in the middle of nowhere with not knowing what to do.

“How about a hint. Maybe what the admirer is to you. Classmate? Dorm mate? Batch mate?” Yugyeom asked.

“Familiar to us. That is all I can give you guys. Let’s meet another time with Jackson” Jinyoung said, sipping on his iced Americano, “I hope you’re okay if I reveal it to you soon, guys. I don’t want you three to despise me” a sad tone evident in his voice.

“Don’t worry, hyung. That would never happen” Yugyeom replied, “Believe in us” as he threw a thumbs up in front of Jinyoung’s face, “Just worry about whether you want to meet the admirer or not. Just don’t regret it once you make that decision” Bambam warned, he’d rarely be this serious but when he is, he totally is especially when it’s about his loved ones. Jinyoung nodded.

During that night, Yugyeom and Bambam crashed to Jackson’s apartment knowing he’ll be there around that time. They punched in the code to his apartment then settled comfortably on Jackson’s sofa by the living room. Jackson shrieked in fear when he left his bedroom to the living room and seeing two heads on his sofa, those two heads looked at him and beamed, “Hyung! Hey! We have tasty news for you!”

Jackson threw his slippers at them, “You almost killed me!” he squeaked, earning a snicker from the two boys, “Keyword. Almost” Yugyeom laughed before pulling Jackson on the couch, they were itching to tell the news to their hyung.

“What is this news about?” Jackson pouted, still hasn’t recovered from the shock, “It’s about the gift” Bambam chanted, making Jackson’s eye widen and grin at the mention of it, “Then? Then? What happened?” Jackson excitedly bounced on his seat.

“You have no idea how lowkey shocked we were when we saw the present was” Bambam said, “We were so lowkey surprised too and of course we didn’t make it obvious because Jinyoung might sense the betrayal”

“It was so shocking” Yugyeom added and Jackson got himself prepared for the reveal that is about to happen, “S-so what’s inside?” Jackson impatiently asked.

“It’s…” Yugyeom started, “It’s his cross necklace, hyung!” Yugyeom exclaimed as he, himself was surprised again for the second time around.

“Gold? The gold one?” Jackson’s eyes widened in shock causing him to stand up, “Oh my god. That necklace?!” earning a nod from the boys, “Damn, that necklace that almost put us in danger during camping” Jackson flopped back on the sofa, combing his hair from the shock.

“I also remembered that time” Yugyeom said, “Mark must’ve really love Jinyoung to reach that extent when he gives his treasured necklace to Jinyoung hyung” Bambam nodded, “then we should do our part to convince Jinyoung hyung to meet Mark hyung. He has to. Mark’s probably worrying at this hour”

“Knowing Mark, he would kill himself from overthinking and worrying. We should really do our part and convince Jinyoung” Jackson said, “and hyung” Yugyeom remembered about the three of them meeting Jinyoung soon to reveal the admirer’s identity, “Jinyoung’s going to meet with us soon. He’ll reveal the admirer”

“He still hasn’t?” the boys shook their head, “Nope, not yet” Bambam replied, “He’s waiting for you before he announces it” Yugyeom replied, “How about Jaebum?” Bambam shook his head then replied, “He’s going to talk to him alone”

“Wow. I’m worried for Jaebum. He’s also our friend, guys and seeing him react to this would also break my heart. I know this will really affect our friendship but everything is already happening and we can’t back away from it” Jackson loves each of his friends and it’s not easy to see them hurt especially from the situation they are facing currently. If things were to remain as it is, his best friend Mark will remain hurting and alone and if things were to happen and if Jinyoung decided to meet Mark then Jaebum will also get hurt. And Jinyoung will also get hurt from the choices he’ll make and pain is inevitable, it’s only a matter of time for Jinyoung to choose on which end will be left in pain.

“Plus, Jinyoung wasn’t honest about how he felt” Bambam said, “We know how he still loves Mark hyung despite how many years has gone and seeing him a while ago, his expression wasn’t an expression of a man who had already on”, “It’s for the triangle to decide. Jinyoung’s isn’t only one in control of the decisions. Mark and Jaebum could also decide for themselves and the means of their feelings and logic itself” Yugyeom added.

Three men had grown in to a deep conversation about the situation their other friends are tied in, they thought a lot about and made a conclusion that they won’t be meddling between them but to support and give them honest opinions about it and not forcefully make them do things that aren’t comfortable with.

 

The night after was the night where all four of them had gathered at a Japanese restaurant inside one of the VIP rooms Jinyoung reserved the day before, “Japanese cuisine. Nice taste, hyung” Bambam teased, earning Jinyoung to rolling his eyes, “Just be thankful I’m treating” he replied.

Different dishes were placed before them, before they could talk about what they will be talking afterwards, they still had to eat because we never know what might happen, he doesn’t want one of his friends to lose their appetite, “Let’s eat first” Jinyoung smiled before lifting a piece of sushi then shoving it inside his mouth.

After they were done with their meal, Jackson cleared his throat, “So…” he trailed, “What about this admirer?”

Jinyoung had his palms sweating in a matter of seconds, “Yes. That’s why we are here to talk about that and maybe help me?” he was unsure of his words but nevertheless was met by a nod from the boys.

“You’ll be making the final decision, hyung. We are just here to state our opinions and comments, it’s all up to you in the end” Yugyeom seriously said. This wasn’t a mood for all jokes and teasing after all because with the decision they will make, it will affect the future and they have to be careful about it especially when Jinyoung and Jaebum are lawfully married and it won’t be easy to break it since it was holy and breaking it meant you have to suffer for the consequence, breaking any marriage under the law will also be a hard and difficult process.

“Can I see the present, first?” Jackson asked, Jinyoung fished for it inside his bag then placed it in front of Jackson before revealing the content. Jackson softly gasped, he didn’t want Jinyoung to give him a suspicious look, he stared at it longer then eyed Jinyoung, “Wow” he simply said, he was left speechless from the sight of the gift. Mark really went all in on this and that meant Mark was committed and firm about what he is going to do.

“H-He must be really rich”

Jinyoung looked up at Jackson with a confused-slash-shocked expression, “Why do you think so?” he asked as he kept playing and fumbling with his fingers under the table while cautiously eyeing the three boys in front of him.

“That person literally gave you a 24 carat golden necklace. That would mean something, right?” Jackson said, he want to hear Jinyoung reveal the identity soon and he was looking forward for it.

“Who is it, hyung? Now that we all are here” Bambam said, he could no longer hide his excitement, he too need to look convincing that he’s shocked from the reveal.

“Are you sure this necklace isn’t familiar? Take a closer look” Jinyoung pushed the velvet box further in front of them, wanting them to take a closer look of the item, “You have to know” pleading tone quite evident in his voice. He didn’t want to verbally say the name of the admirer, it makes him anxious just by speaking it.

The three shook their head all at once, “Nope. Who does this belong to?” Yugyeom pointed at the box, a convincing questioned look plastered on his face as he faced his oblivious hyung, “Really? Not even familiar?” Jinyoung pushed the question further, earning another shake from the boys’ head

“Who does it belong to?” Jackson asked, staring right into Jinyoung’s eyes, “Stop hiding around the bush, Jinyoung. Just spill it” Jackson really wanted Jinyoung to say it, say it in front of him and in front of their friends. Bambam and Yugyeom were surprised at Jackson’s eagerness, they expected it to come nonetheless. “Hyung” Bambam pleaded, his eyes showing the emotion he tried to express.

“It’s…” Jinyoung started, three boys leaning closer towards him to clearly hear the words directly from his lips, “It’s…uhh” Jinyoung dragged yet again but the boys leaned further as their ears directed towards Jinyoung’s way, “Mark” he whispered but barely enough for the rest to hear, earning an exaggerated gasp from Jackson but Jinyoung hadn’t noticed since he was busy staring at nothing, “The admirer is Mark” Jinyoung spoke again, in a tone of disbelief because he couldn’t believe everything that happened and if it was even possible.

“It doesn’t make any sense” Jinyoung spoke to himself and Jackson wanted to tell him everything is real and everything makes sense. Jackson lifted the necklace and clearly examining it, “Now that I thought about it, this was totally Mark’s necklace” as he eyed Jinyoung who was left speechless. No, he wasn’t dreaming and yes, everything is real. “Really?” he asked, earning a nod from Jackson.

“What are you going to do now, hyung?” Yugyeom asked, the other were also curious. They want Jinyoung to make a choice, a choice that he wouldn’t regret choosing. Jinyoung shrugged, he was lost as to what to do.

“I thought long and hard about it. And this question will always end up making me wonder”

“What question?”

“What will happen next? What will happen then? If we are to meet” Jinyoung said with a tone of longing and wonder in his voice, he was curious. And he needed to be prepared on what’s going to come, he needed to prepare his heart and his senses. Poor Jaebum, my husband Jaebum who is oblivious of it all.

“Mark hyung may be clumsy but he is smart” Yugyeom said, a face stoic that seemed like he was trying to prove Jinyoung a point, “He wouldn’t ruin you marriage with Jaebum. He isn’t that kind of man, hyung” he continued on as he was looking Jinyoung straight in the eye. Yugyeom was forever loyal to his Mark hyung and Jinyoung understood that, Yugyeom made Jinyoung realized that he was apparently true, Mark would never do that, he isn’t a bad person. But the question is, will Jinyoung waver when he meets Mark, will he be the one to break their marriage off? And that other question scares the shit out of Jinyoung.

“Then what will he do? When I’m ready to see him?” Jinyoung wondered, staring Yugyeom back like they were having a battle of convincing each other but knowing what kind of person Yugyeom is, Jinyoung would lose this battle, “More or so, you’ll talk. Or he’ll do the talking” Yugyeom replied.

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows because the only thing that Mark is bad at is talking and he couldn’t picture Mark talking the entire time while this time Jinyoung will be doing the listening. Yugyeom who saw right through Jinyoung, spoke, “Mark hyung had changed during the span of five years. I’ve seen it”

Jackson who felt the tension tried to insert his own opinion, “I mean, since he is the one who is calling for you then of course he’d be doing the speaking, right?” earning a quick nod from Bambam.

“Talking? Will it be all? Are you sure?” Jinyoung wanted to call the number and see Mark again, it will just be talking, right? Jinyoung wouldn’t have the voice to talk and he is sure of that. Mark only holds the power on making Park Jinyoung speechless, dumbfounded.

“I know my best friend, Jinyoung. The worst case scenario will probably Mark holding your hand. He know where he stands and once again, he isn’t that dumb” Jackson said, making Jinyoung convinced at his words. Mark respects everyone, that is how and what he is, he wouldn’t go over the line.

“Hyung, you believe us, right? And Mark. There won’t be any monkey business” Bambam finally spoke, his confidence slightly wavered but yes, Jinyoung believed them; they are after all his best friend so, Jinyoung nodded.

“Seems like you really want me to meet Mark. Whose side are you on?” Jinyoung gave them a suspicious look, Jackson quickly shook his head “We just want you to settle things. So there wouldn’t be any awkward patches in our friendship”

“Hyung, just think of this as something for the better. For your both sake and our sake” Bambam said, “It has been five years, hyung. Let’s not drag it for another year”

Jinyoung nodded, “You are right. I should just an up and contact the number… right?” he asked, unsure of the situation he is in. he needs assurance.

The boys nodded, “Just know that you’ll be in control of the decision. We won’t be making the decision for you” Jackson said.

Jinyoung fished for the card in his pocket, he lifted it in between his finger then looked at the impatient boys, “This isn’t his number, right?” Yugyeom shook his head, “Probably his secretary” earning and understanding nod from Jinyoung.

This will mark everything, his decision cannot be undone and he made up his mind. He needed to get this over with fast, a part of him wanted to fix everything with Mark and another part of him is afraid, afraid that he’ll fall for Mark hard this time and wouldn’t be able to stand up back again.

“So… I should just type a message, right?” Jinyoung’s hand was shaking, taking his phone out in his pocket and lifting it on his palm, it felt heavier this time.

“Know what you are deciding” Jackson reminded him, Jinyoung nodded as he began to type the message, “I’ve made up my mind” he said.

 

**To: 408-094-223**

**I’m ready to meet you.**

 

“Is this okay?” Jinyoung let them read the message before he could send it, the three boys nodded – they were jumping up and down inside their head because it finally is happening. There will finally be a progress. Jinyoung sucked in his breath before pressing send.

 

_Message sent._

 

Jinyoung exhaled hard, this is it, and there is no backing down because sending something like “Sorry, wrong send” would determine him as a coward. He wouldn’t want that especially towards Mark. He is finally meeting Mark after five years and if this isn’t nerve wrecking then what is?

 

_1 unread message_

  
Open.

 

**From: Park Jinyoung**

**I’m ready to meet you.**

 

Youngjae gasped at the message he received, “M-Mark hyung” he called him from the kitchen as he was preparing something for them to eat before he received the message.

Mark replied to him from the living room, he was sitting comfortably on his sofa while sipping a glass of white wine when Youngjae dashed towards the living room, flopping beside him as he shoved the phone right on Mark’s face, “I’m ready to meet you” he read, he gasped and panicked looking at Youngjae who had settled the phone on his lap, “It’s time” Mark nervously smiled. He is finally meeting him, it wasn’t a dream and Youngjae made sure of that. Then they’ll fly off to Seoul tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally get to update after a couple or more months. I am so sorry for the delay guys. My laptop broke and then my phone broke, helpless. Haha. But here you go. I'll probably update every week now. Probably.


	13. Chapter 13

A Markjin fiction  
_a chaptered fan fic_

* * *

 

“Are you nervous? Because I am” Mark nervously gazed outside the window, clouds and more endless clouds scattered all around the sky as he saw a glimpse of the country he was intended to go. It had been 17 hours since they left California and an hour from now, they’ll be safely landing on the soil of Seoul, South Korea. Time passed by so quickly, one day he was preparing bouquet for Jinyoung and now he’s here flying to Seoul, finally to meet Jinyoung and tell him he felt and all the unspoken words he regrettably kept for five years. “Of course I am, for you” Youngjae replied, casually scanning the magazine on his hand. Youngjae had promised Mark that he’d accompany him in Seoul and he wouldn’t let his friend down especially since he needs him the most in the most anxious part of the flight. If Youngjae wouldn’t come along then who will convince him and calm him down? Youngjae felt like a personal psychiatrist for Mark, debating if he should quit his job and pursue that career. He was just joking though.

“Please fasten your seatbelts. We’ll be arriving in Seoul, South Korea in thirty minutes” the stewardess spoke through the intercom and Mark never felt so conflicted, he was both looking forward for it and yet he was also nervous. Mark steadied his breathing, resting his head on the headrest and slowly counted on to ten, he wouldn’t want to start panicking inside the airplane. “I’ll make sure everything will come out good, hyung” Mark heard Youngjae speak, he glanced at him meeting Youngjae’s eyes, “Trust us. Jackson, Bambam, Yugyeom and I” Youngjae softly smiled at him then nodded, he was thankful for such a wonderful and kind company.

“Are Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom not aware of my arrival?” Mark asked as both Youngjae and he got inside the car headed to Mark’s condominium. Youngjae shook his head, “I didn’t tell them. I guessed that you should inform them” he replied, earning a sheepish smile from Mark, “Then should we surprise them? Make sure the three of them are in one place, maybe Jackson’s place. Make sure it’s only the three of them” Youngjae let out a loud laugh, sensing Mark’s plan. When Jackson gets surprised, he’d apparently react so loud and the two boys would probably gawk in surprise, Mark after all is in Seoul and he at least have to do a grand appearance for the boys and maybe a pinch of longing for them, he missed them a lot, too. He may have Jinyoung in his mind most of the day but his friends were also present in his mind and that includes Jaebum, Jaebum was like a brother to him since in college, they share about their thoughts and their worries and would try to console each other, in the end they’d just laugh about it saying how miserable they are.

“Should I call Jackson?” Youngjae suggested, leaning on the small balcony of the condo, “Make sure Jaebum doesn’t hear it” Mark replied from the living room, sorting out his mind about what will happen since he had no concrete plan on what to do or where to start. _When should I talk to him? Today seems not like the right time, tomorrow? Shall I plan everything tomorrow and the day after that will be D-day? Shall I ask for the boys’ opinions?_ Mark nodded, yes, he’ll ask for their opinions and advice since a third person’s POV will always help.

Youngjae pressed Jackson’s contact, ‘ _Calling Jackson Wang…_ ’ appeared on his screen before he placed the phone beside his ear, “Youngjae!!” Jackson exclaimed as he answered the call.

“Jackson?” Youngjae asked, earning a ‘Yes’ from the other line, “Are you alone?”

“Jaebum is in front, why?”

Youngjae choked on his spit, _I thought the deity was fully on our side_ , Youngjae thought as he fell silent, “Hey Youngjae. Are you still there?” “Ah yes hyung” Youngjae snapped out from his trance.

“Can you keep this between us? Please” Youngjae pleaded, it’s the only way and he just prayed Jaebum wasn’t suspicious about it.

“Of course, yes. What’s up?” Jackson replied, sounding serious and he knew what this was about, either it was between him and Youngjae or everyone else except Jaebum and Jinyoung.

“After your shift ends, please meet up with Bambam and Yugyeom in a private place, your apartment may do because we have an important matter to discuss”

The other line fell silent then Jackson muttered lowly in reply, “Okay. Call me by 11”

“Okay. Thanks, bye” Youngjae ended the call before he let out a heavy breath, “That was close”

“How was it?” Mark spoke as Youngjae left the balcony to get a glass of water, “Let’s go there at 11” he replied, gulping down the water before exhaling in satisfaction.

Mark glanced at his wrist watch, “We have seven hours to spare. Wake me up at seven” he said as he stood up, heading his way to his own room. Youngjae nodded as he watched Mark retreat to his bedroom.

 

“Hyung. Stop it” Bambam growled, annoyed at Jinyoung’s frequent sighs, “You are making it uncomfortable for me to work”

Jinyoung heaved another deep sigh, “I’m sorry” as he chewed on his bottom lip. Jinyoung hadn’t have any progress in his work since he was too distracted with his thoughts. He knew it only had been a day but he was impatient, he at least should be notified when they would be arriving in Seoul or when he’ll be able to meet Mark since he had to schedule things, he was also a busy person after all. He scoffed. _Stop lying to yourself, Jinyoung_ , he mentally scolded himself, Mark is a much busier person than he is. He was looking for the moment he gets to see Mark again, he knew that but he has to lie to himself and he needs to control what he’s feeling. He heaved another deep sigh, he is confused and he hates himself for it.

Bambam grunted, “There you go again” as he gave Jinyoung a menacing look. Bambam guessed Jinyoung’s problem would either be Jinyoung planning the right time to tell Jaebum or Jinyoung cannot wait any longer to meet Mark, it had to be one of those.

“How about let’s grab a drink after work?” Jinyoung suggested, resting his chin over his palm while looking at Bambam through his reading glasses, “Hmm?”

Bambam shook his head, “Can’t tonight. I’ll be staying at Jackson’s tonight, we already had plans”. Jinyoung nodded, “Then I’ll ask Yugyeom”, “and Yugyeom, too. The three of us, Jackson, I and Yugyeom have plans tonight” Bambam quickly replied. It was an important matter just like what Jackson heard from Youngjae, so Bambam wouldn’t want to miss what it was all about and a part of him was worried about the ‘important matter’. _Was it about Mark hyung? Did he back out or?_

“Are hiding something from me?” Jinyoung casually asked but that casual question felt Bambam was on a hot seat, did he know? How? No. He still has no clue. Bambam had series of guesses in his mind, making him sit uncomfortably on his leather seat, “N-No. Of course not” Bambam stuttered, causing him to mentally slap himself.

“Are you by any chance…” Jinyoung started, Bambam gulped, awaiting for the impact of the question, “Are you by any chance? Dating with Jackson without telling me?” he continued, an accused tone evident in his voice but Bambam was relieved, Thank God he wasn’t suspicious about them and Mark.

Bambam shook his head, “Jackson hyung is not my boyfriend, I swear”

Jinyoung nodded, “Suuuuuure. Just tell me if you are” he teased, earning a blush to creep along Bambam’s cheeks, “That’ll never happen” he muttered

“I’m telling Jaebum tonight” Jinyoung suddenly spoke after a couple minutes of silence, Bambam slowly nodded, understanding that it has to be done, much better to tell him honestly than hiding it behind me. That’ll result to a much more deeper argument, he cares for his Jaebum hyung’s happiness and he does hope Jaebum doesn’t ask for a duel with mark because that’d be the worst case scenario.

“That’s a good decision, hyung” Bambam softly smiled at hyung who smiled in return, “We shouldn’t hide it from him” earning a nod from Jinyoung, “I understand. I will face any consequences any day”

“He’ll understand, hyung. Jaebum’s not a mean guy, he’ll understand”

He knew. He knew that Jaebum will be able to understand if you assure him well enough, after all, there will only be talking, maybe not the normal conversations, it may be filled with tears and anger and regrets but that’s part of the challenge in life. Jinyoung wanted to face them, he wanted to be brave and not avoid the challenge before him. He is going to face it, he is going to face Mark and he will settle it once and for all. This will settle everything, right? Will it? He was afraid yet once again he wanted to face it. He’ll just spill everything to Mark and everything will be back to normal. It will and he had to convince himself.

“Good luck, hyung” Bambam cheered, pumping his fist in the air to at least brighten Jinyoung up. It’s the least he could do.

After their shift was done, Bambam was waiting for Yugyeom in the lobby after bidding Jinyoung goodbye and another cheer of good luck. Bambam checked his wrist watch ‘9:45’ he read, after fifteen minutes Jackson, too, will get off of work. ‘What’s taking Yugyeom so long?’ Bambam thought, pacing back and forth on the lobby and bowing to some senior time to time as they were out of work.

“Bambam!” Yugyeom called while running towards his direction, “Sorry. Hakyeon hyung was ranting about how Ravi did him dirty” Bambam rolled his eyes, “Those two kept on fighting”

“Shall we go? We wouldn’t want Jackson hyung to keep us waiting” Yugyeom said, as they both dragged their feet to the exit, looking forward for that ‘important matter’ Youngjae talked about.

“When will Youngjae call back” Bambam asked, Jackson checked the time and read ’10:50’. “I told him to call back by 11”. Jackson made himself comfortable by flopping his short legs on the wooden table in front of the sofa they were lazily sitting on. Bambam and Yugyeom were still wearing their business suit on while Jackson changed to his comfortable Chrome Hearts wife beater and a pair of black sweatpants.

“I usually bring spare clothes with me” Bambam grunted, feeling uncomfortable from wearing the suit all day especially how his trousers only can stretch with limit causing Bambam to not lazily rest his legs or to cross them Indian style. “You can borrow my sweatpants” Jackson suggested, “No thanks. I don’t like sweatpants” Bambam, a self-proclaimed fashionista, didn’t like Jackson’s choices of clothing.

 

“Do you think we should ring the doorbell?” Youngjae fidgeted on his place, uncomfortable about Mark’s plan of barging inside the apartment.

“If I can’t guess the passcode right then we ring” Mark suggested, as they stood in front of Jackson’s apartment door, the boys were probably waiting Youngjae’s call since he heard muffled voices saying how 11pm had passed, “They’re so impatient” he tssk-ed.

“It has to be his birthday” Youngjae said, mark shook his head, “He’d say ‘Ohh! Birthdays are too common’” Mark imitated Jackson, “If I were Jackson, I would punch in the numbers 0852” Mark said as he slowly punched in the digits, making a tune of access after seconds, “See?” Mark looked at Youngjae and opened the door to Jackson’s place, Youngjae who was still shocked, followed Mark inside.

The boys were alerted when they heard of digits getting punched in from his door, Jinyoung couldn’t have barged in, right? Maybe Jaebum? They sat silently waiting for the person to enter, it would probably either Jinyoung or Jaebum or the both of them since only his friends knew his passcode. The door opened, revealing who the ‘intruder’ was because, no, it hadn’t have that raven hair nor a dark brown hair, it was neither. The man had a stark, blonde hair.

“Wah. You couldn’t even make up a good passcode” Mark stood by the doorway, watching the boys’ jaw hanging, “Fuck” Jackson muttered in bewilderment because his best friend was finally in front of him, he finally saw him after five years. He wanted to punch him but without him knowing, he dashed and gripped Mark around his muscular arms, “M-Mark” he breathlessly said, “Mark, my best friend” he hugged him tightly, making Mark chuckle, “I’m back” he said.

Jackson let go of the hug when Bambam and Yugyeom dashed towards him, grabbing everyone, Mark, Youngjae and Jackson in to a group hug. It felt warm and welcoming, Mark never felt so comfortable and seeing his friends and feeling their tight hug made him realize how glad he felt, felt like he was back home away from home. They released the group hug with a huge grin plastered on each of their faces.

“Don’t cry, stupid” Mark lightly punched Jackson’s arms who wiped his tears away, “I’m not” he mumbled. Still couldn’t believe his best friend is finally right in front of him.

“We just wanted to surprise you guys!” Mark exclaimed, laughing lightly at the success of his and Youngjae’s surprise, “I can see it was a surprise” he chuckled.

Bambam glanced at Youngjae, “So there’s no important matter?” Youngjae shook his head, “This is the important matter. Us guys meeting again” as he warmly smiled at the boys in front.

“Gaga, are you fine now?” Mark chuckled, resting his arms on Jackson’s shoulder, Jackson nodded, “We have a lot of catching up to do and you’re still handsome like, when will you get ugly? Give us a chance” and with that, Mark knew Jackson was back as the Jackson he knew, his best friend that he missed so much.

The boys settled down on Jackson’s sofa, they were catching up on things they missed. Everything was entertaining that sent everyone to laugh. Talking about college and what had changed, Jackson lost a couple of pounds and had gained muscles, Bambam got better on his fashion, Yugyeom danced from time to time, Youngjae was respected worker and Mark’s company and has a dog named Coco and Mark turned blonde.

“I just turned blonde. Everything else is old news, nothing has changed” Mark convinced them earning ‘Ehhs’ from the boys.

“Hyung got more buff” Yugyeom said, thinking about the day they went to the beach and the photos he snapped, “and good looking”

“Oh that reminds me!” Jackson exclaimed, “Really?! Blind dates?” he gave a judging look towards Mark who just shrugged at the comment. It was true, the blind date was real but he couldn’t blame anyone since his father was just worried at him, “It was nothing”

“How is he?” Mark softly said, the rest of the guys knew who he was talking about, the room fell silent for a little while before Jackson spoke “He’s doing well. Happy with his job” he replied in all honesty, Mark was happy at the thought of it because being happy with your work was important, “Jaebum? How is he?” the res didn’t know what to say so it ended with Jackson replying as he was also Jaebum’s co-worker “He loves his job. Seeing him choreograph makes me proud of him. And he isn’t low-tempered anymore, that’s another good news” Jackson snickered. Mark laughed, remembering how Jaebum gets mad easily during college; he gets mad at even the smallest things and it was good news that Jaebum controls his anger now.

“The presents, though. I knew the bouquet was familiar” Jackson said, “I knew it but I was so mad that I didn’t know it was you”

“I don’t mind. It was really unexpected, really who would’ve expected it?” Mark snickered, nobody knew what was coming and Mark didn’t expect himself to be brave enough to do it and he was proud of himself, he finally had the courage that all living gods must’ve been so proud of him.

“We were expecting it would be earlier. Maybe you barging to their wedding to stop it” Jackson cautiously said but what’s done is done, there was no way they could turn back the time and change it.

“What?” Mark was bewildered, looking at Jackson’s eye to see if he was joking or not. He was not. “You were expecting I would barge in and ruin their wedding?”

The boys nodded in unison, “We even counted until 100 but you never came” Bambam said as he chewed on his bottom lip.

“You know I’m not brave enough to do that. And I respect Jaebum so much to do such a cruel thing” Mark explained. Though that moment crushed him and he felt all the pain he ever felt all his life. That moment, the skies were grey, he wouldn’t want to see the light, and he felt betrayed even if he had no right to feel that way but he nevertheless did.

“But you’ll correct all your mistakes this time around, right?” Yugyeom asked, eyes begging Mark that it was true, that he’ll say the things he hadn’t said to Jinyoung before.

“I will. I will talk and talk until I’d get to say everything, all of it” Mark reassured Yugyeom with a warm smile, “I won’t do anything that would make him uncomfortable”

“When?” Jackson asked, Mark also had no idea when, how and where. He asked himself a dozen of times but it all ended to asking the boys their opinions and advice, one reason why he was here in Jackson’s apartment, “I don’t know. When do you think it should be?”

“A week. Make it a week” Bambam barked, earning a questioned look from the rest because why should it be a week when they could instantly do it tomorrow or the day after, “A week, hyung” Bambam stayed firm on his suggestion.

“Are you purposely making Jinyoung wait?” Mark gave him a suspicious look, squinting his eyes which Bambam aggressively shake his head, “So you could prepare yourself. You could arrange your thoughts during that time and also make him wait?” he sheepishly smiled.

“He has a point” Youngjae said, nodding at Bambam’s list of ideas, “You can arrange your thoughts so when you face him, you won’t get your tongue tied in knots”

“Do it at that bay view restaurant. Do you remember?” Jackson suggested, how could Mark forget that place, that place was engraved in Mark’s mind, that place where he surprised Jinyoung during their first anniversary.

Mark nodded, “I remember quite clearly. That place. Yes, I’ll meet him there, for the second time” he warmly smiled. Everything might be too late but that doesn’t mean Mark had to stop loving him and he’ll say it out loud and proud when that time comes, he’ll continue to love him like it was the first time he laid his eyes on him, kissed him, touched him. With an aching heart and a sad smile, he’ll let go of him and move on with fresh memories lingering in his head.

“I’ll sort out my mind and when that time comes, I’ll be ready” Mark smiled, a smile of determination and confidence which made Jackson glee in delight “This can pass as a Korean drama” he said, making the rest roll their eyes because it was true but Mark denied it, their story isn’t like any others, their story is unique in some twisted way but it was good, with a sense of character development, maturity. Their story is different, different in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore the spelling mistakss, just ignore haha. tell me what you thought and let me hear ur citicisms. i swear two more chapters and mark and jinyoung will finally meet. i gave out a little spoil so you'd get all hyped up (: nywas if u wanna ask me more questions just hit it up in my twitter (morituan) or ask.fm/hoetakas


	14. Chapter 14

A Markjin fiction   
_a chaptered fan fic_

* * *

 

“Don’t you think an orchestra is a bit too much, Youngjae?” Mark said, unsure of Youngjae’s suggestion, for him it seemed too melodramatic and extra, “I’m crashing that out” he said as he marked a red X beside the suggestion.

Youngjae’s pouted, “Okay” he said. Mark smiled at his friend then gave him a pat on the shoulder, “These hanging lights sounds good though. I’m not going for something romantic like candles, I want something light hearted and these hanging lights seemed like a good idea” Mark nodded to himself, his attention on the notebook over his hand while sitting comfortable on the sofa of his room. Youngjae beamed at Mark’s comment, his three minutes of searching on Google didn’t go to waste, “Should we do that, hyung?” Mark nodded in reply. Youngjae happily skipped to his iPad on the kitchen counter to type all details and reservations for the restaurant with special requests.

“Does this seem cheesy? This does, right? I’m so cheesy” Mark mumbled but enough to be heard by Youngjae, Youngjae shook his head, “Not at all, hyung. It’s alright” he reassured the older one as Mark ribbed his nape, nervous about what’s to come.

“Hyung, it’s going to be fine and Jinyoung will without a doubt appreciate the effort” Youngjae was right, Jinyoung would appreciate all the efforts Mark had invested in especially starting with the daily gifts and coming to South Korea for this. Mark wanted Jinyoung to know that he’ll do anything for Jinyoung, the amount he had for the latter is infinite and  he could love him with a great passion then he’d also do everything for Jinyoung with also the amount of passion.

Mark wasn’t going to expect something in return, he just wants to express the love he failed to do when they were together, he isn’t breaking the relationship between Jaebum and Jinyoung, only a selfish person would do that and Mark wasn’t that kind of person. Being acknowledge was the only goal set in his mind and to see Jinyoung again, to see his great love and the love he had slip in his grasp, a person he regret losing and he had to face that all his life but doesn’t mean he’d be devastated all through his life, he just have to find a way of closure and peace.

“I just want this to go smoothly” Mark smiled, it was now or never and Mark would never settle for the latter. He was ready to do this, there is no backing out and he also has the boys to encourage him. Mark felt like he was going to accomplish something big soon and he was looking forward for it, nervousness still hasn’t faded but yes, he is ready.

 

Jinyoung sat awkwardly at the restaurant with three pairs of eyes carefully observing him and the spark in their eyes, seemingly like they have something that Jinyoung didn’t know and he won’t settle for bring clueless and oblivious. Jinyoung set his knife and fork down and stared at the three boys around the table with him, “Spill it out” Jinyoung commanded and the three boys pressed their lips together, subtly nudging each other under the table, “I know you’re hiding something from me and I will get it out no matter what”

Jackson whimpered, Jinyoung was always right and it will take a couple of minute until one of them spills everything so Jackson had to sacrifice himself as he mentally apologized to Mark. He eyed the guys, signalling them that he should take the fall.

Bambam and Yugyeom  knew Jackson wouldn’t risk spilling all of Mark’s plans, they trust him so they just kept their mouth shut yet anxious about what Jackson had to say.

“Oh by the way” Jinyoung said before Jackson was about to spill his thoughts, the three guys gave him a questioned look before asking Jinyoung what was up. “I wasn’t able to talk to Jaebum last night. I will do it tonight. I hope by the time I come home, he is already there” Jinyoung said, the rest of the boys had a serious expression plastered on their faces, knowing this was really important for Jinyoung. “It’ll go well, hyung” Yugyeom reassured him earning a soft smile from Jinyoung.

“So...” Jinyoung continued, “What were you about to say, Jackson?” Jackson cursed under his breath, thinking he could get away with it but he was wrong, Jinyoung was going to push on the matter and suddenly all the words drained inside his head “Uhh” Jackson trailed on,  dragging on the matter ever more. “Fuck” Jackson cursed under his breath again, mentally apologizing to Mark over and over. “It’s Mark” Jackson spilled, Jinyoung breath hitched upon hearing the words come out of Jackson’s mouth, “W-What about Mark” he softly said, braising himself from what Jackson may about to say. The younger ones were also curious, thinking to themselves that Jackson would surely not spill the important parts like Mark already preparing to meet Jinyoung or Mark’s plans with Jaebum.

“Mark’s in Seoul” and the words made Jinyoung’s heart beat even faster, furiously than it ever was, “He..He’s here?” Jinyoung had to reassure what he heard was right then Jackson nodded, “Yes, he is” Jinyoung was speechless, mouth slightly ajar, “Of course. Of course you get to know it first. You’re his best friend after all” Jinyoung felt dumb for a second, thinking Jackson wouldn’t get involved in this but he was wrong, very wrong. Jackson was deeply more involved than he thought he was.

“Yes” Jackson nodded, “If you’re trying to make me spill, you will fail because this is exclusive” Jackson warned him, dramatically pointing his index finger right in front of Jinyoung’s face who looked lost and confused for a second then gasped when he realized, “There’s more?” Jackson nodded, moving his finger across his lips in a zipped manner, telling Jinyoung that his lips are sealed. “Best friend code” Jackson said earning an eye roll from Jinyoung, “Whatever” but inside, Jinyoung felt an immense amount of curiosity, what else could Jackson been hiding? What else does he know? He scanned at the boys in front of him and somehow landed to a pair of silent young boys, “You both have been silent all throughout the conversation. Have you known Mark had been here all along?” the pair slowly nodded their head, biting their bottom lip, scared that Jinyoung might blow up and would start being a talking mess.

“And nobody even had the ball to tell me?” Jinyoung scoffed, expression in disbelief upon the confession the boys revealed. “We are sorry, Nyoung but we have to do what we had to do. It’s also not easy on Mark’s part, you should know about how he feels more than anyone else” Jackson said and he was right, Jinyoung knew what Mark’s doing isn’t easy and it takes an amount of courage to do it, he nodded his head “You’re right, hyung. I understand”, earning a satisfied smile from Jackson. “Hyung, just wait and see. And maybe not think about it a lot” Bambam smiled, “That’s hard, knowing Mark’s in Seoul and basically can be anywhere around the city”. “Trust me, we know where Mark is and don’t even think about making us spill it” Yugyeom said, earning a glare from Jinyoung “I won’t, okay?” he scoffed, leaning on his seat and folding his arms over his chest, “I won’t, even if I’m dying of curiosity here”.

 

“Will you be okay, hyung?” Youngjae nervously asked as he followed Mark going in and out of his room, preparing to meet one of the most important people in his life tonight. Mark never thought he would he would be able to face him again in different circumstances, but he have to because Jinyoung wasn’t that bachelor person he knew before, Jinyoung was married with Jaebum and that meant Jaebum deserves to know what has been happening in his partner’s life and that meant Jaebum also had to face Jinyoung’s admirer. Mark planned to ask Jaebum’s permission to talk, and just talk with Jinyoung. So, Mark wore neat clothes to look presentable as he kept walking in and out of his room in case he forgot something with Youngjae trailing behind him.

“I’m a grown man, Youngjae. I will be fine” he reassured his anxious friend, worried expression evident on his face, Mark halted on his tracks then faced Youngjae, both hands gripping on the latter’s shoulder, “No need to get worked up. There won’t be any fist fights if that’s what you’re worried about” Mark snickered before patting Youngjae on the cheek then put his expensive Rolex on, ready to drive to where he and Jaebum will be meeting. Youngjae exhaled and nodded, “Okay, hyung”.

Mark headed to a familiar, the road he spent passing during his college years, it was the road near their university and it brought a lot of memories back but Mark had no time to reminisce the memories spent during the happiest years of his life since he is nearing towards the fast food restaurant where Jaebum and him spent most of their time hanging out and talking, just the two of them. The place wasn’t filled with a crowd of people since it wasn’t one of those famous fast food chains, just what Mark and Jaebum wanted. It serves pounds and pounds of greasy burgers with their preferred toppings like cheese, tomatoes and a couple of lettuce leaf with potato wedges on the side. Mark parked on the small alleyway and walked towards the place, the smell brought back a lot of fond memories which sent a smile on Mark’s face. He opened the wooden door wide which sent the chimes ringing, he browsed the small space for a familiar face which he spotted after a few seconds, chills and nervousness were what Mark felt but he could not deny the fact that he was glad he could finally see Jaebum after five years, a rush of happiness and gratefulness was sent in Mark’s chest. Jaebum was busy munching on his potato wedges and still haven’t noticed the man standing before him not until Mark started speaking, “Jaebum” which earned Jaebum to lift his head at the source and then a wide smile plastered on his face.

“Mark hyung. It’s been a while” Jaebum still in surprise, stood up and gave Mark a hug, a firm grip around him before Jaebum let him go and ushered him to seat before he took a seat himself.

“Why do you want to talk to me suddenly? I mean I’m not shocked at that but why do you want this meeting only between us?” Jaebum wondered. Mark chewed on his bottom lip because talking to the husband of the person he loves felt weird yet he shook the thoughts away, they were friends before Jaebum and Jinyoung were married.

“You probably have some kind of idea about what I am about to do” Mark nervously looked at Jaebum who seemed perplexed at Mark’s words then gasped as he purposely placed his hand over his chest, “A-are you going to kiss me?” Jaebum let out an exaggerated gasp, earning an eye roll from Mark.

“Bro, I’m serious” Mark let out a slight pout, convincing him that he was all serious, “I’m doing this because I respect you and you’re like a family to me” he explained, Jaebum who sensed Mark was serious, nodded his head in understanding, an expression of curiosity about what Mark has about to ask.

“What is it?”Jaebum asked, Mark felt shaky and palms sweating at the growing anxiety inside, if only he had brought a pack of cigarettes with him but he was convinced it would go smoothly but now seating face to face with Jaebum felt the contrast to what he expected, he played with his fingers under the table, licking his chapped lips as he nervously made an eye contact with Jaebum, “I will sound like a dick, just be ready for that” he warned him, earning Jaebum to crease him forehead in curiously because what could possibly be in Mark’s mind right now for him to say those words.

“Mark hyung” Jaebum said, “What is it? I wouldn’t think of you as one big, douche, dick, not ever” Mark chewed the bottom of his lips because this was harder than it’s supposed to be.

Mark might be all powerful and responsible but stammering and getting flustered and shy will always be in his system, flowing through his veins like blood and that time wasn’t supposed to be the shy Mark asking for Jaebum’s permission but a stern, convincing Mark but he thought, it’s better to ask Jaebum’s permission from the Mark he knew and not the business man Mark Jaebum had never met.

“I’m just going to apologize ahead, okay? From what I am about to do”

Jaebum sat up straight and had a confused look plastered on his face, “Mark hyung, you’re scaring me” he said as he knitted his eyebrows together, looking at Mark, trying to solve the puzzle inside his friend’s head.

“I’m not going to hurt you... physically” he softly said, he readied himself and took a deep breath before proceeding to the purpose of today’s agenda. He took a couple of breaths before meeting Jaebum’s eye. An eye is like a window to one’s soul and Jaebum got Mark all figured out, Mark’s eyes looked scared and anxious and Jaebum could feel a determined attitude in those hazel eyes of Mark, he smiled and said, “Hyung, its okay. Just say it” Mark eased down at Jaebum’s soft words and encouraged Mark to just spill it all.

“It’s about Jinyoung” Mark started, he observed Jaebum’s expression and it seemed the latter wasn’t at all surprised, he warmly smiled at Mark and nodded, telling him to continue. “C-Can I borrow him for one night? W-wait. Oh my god. T-that didn’t sound right. W-what I was supposed to say is that, can I borrow him for a dinner; I just want to talk to him. I won’t do anything over the line, I swear” Mark nervously spilled his words at the person in front of him who seemed quite calm despite the words Mark tried to calmly say but failed.

“J-Jaebum” Mark stuttered, glancing at Jaebum who just stared at him which made Mark nervously gulp and fidget on his seat, “I’m sorry” he softly said.

“Mark hyung” he started, Mark tensed at the mention of his name, eyes fixed at Jaebum, figuring out what Jaebum might be feeling at this moment. Anger? Frustration? Upset? Disappointment? Rage? Sad? It all boiled down from Mark’s pessimistic eye to this, expecting that meeting and seeing Jinyoung won’t likely happen. He had all his hopes up for nothing and a sense of closure wasn’t met.

“I completely understand. I do” Hearing those words made Mark have a little hope of accomplishment though he felt like there was going to be a hanging ‘but’ in the sentence. Jaebum continued, “I thought long and hard about this. Us. Three. Jinyoung, me and you. I expected something like this would happen soon and I was right. Picturing myself on your shoes, I could totally feel the conflict inside you. I know you and I know you five years ago, hell, even more than that. I even expected you to fly back to Seoul and disrupt our wedding”

Mark gasped, “Jaebum, I wouldn’t do that. You know that”

“I know hyung. It just crossed my mind and I just couldn’t help but think about it. Jinyoung and you have something that we don’t have- passion. That passion and the spark, Mark. Everyone noticed that”

“Jaebum” mark softly spoke, emotions came surging in and it was just overwhelming for him, for Jaebum, Jinyoung’s spouse, to talk about what Mark and Jinyoung had before. Passion and spark. Mark couldn’t help but scoff at himself for being so stupid, stupid because he let the love of his life slip from his fingers, a consequence he must face. “Don’t do that. It’s all in the past, I just want to talk to him and have a sense of closure if he is willing to touch that subject once again”.

“Are you sure that’s what you want, hyung? Only to talk to him?”

“I do not want that because what I want is someone I can’t have. That is what I need, Jaebum. I need to just talk to him”

“Hyung-“

“Jaebum. Im Jaebum. Jinyoung belongs to you; he is your partner, spouse, lover and your husband. Don’t even think about anything negative about yourself”

“Hyung” Jaebum lowered his head, this wasn’t all too common for Mark, Jaebum rarely bow his head in shame or embarrassment and he knew what Jaebum is feeling is pure and real, “he still loves you. I know it”

Mark choked, he doesn’t deserve that, turmoil of emotions had filled his chest and as seconds drag he could feel the anxiety building up. Cigarette. Cigarette. I need one. He refused to believe Jaebum’s words but the doubt subsided when he came eye to eye with the latter, eyes saying what Jaebum said were in all honesty. Jaebum had no control of his husband’s feelings; he came in to terms with them, accepting the truth is easier than being in denial.

“J-Jaebum” Mark stuttered, overwhelmed about the confession but he only had one mission here and it was to make Jaebum agree, “I’m asking for your permission, if I could just talk to Jinyoung tomorrow night”

Jaebum heaved a defeated sigh before nodding his head, “Of course, hyung. You don’t need to ask for my permission” Mark softly smiled at Jaebum, everything suddenly became light, bright and comfortable, “Thanks Bum, and I do, I do still have to ask for your permission”.

“You were always so kind and selfless, Mark. I’m thankful that trait of you didn’t change. I am thankful” Jaebum warmly smiled, also felt a sense of comfort with Mark, no more tension that filled the air, both of them could properly breathe in ease.

“You never called, Jaebum” Mark decided to change the subject, but he knew the reason why he hasn’t called neither did he call him. Everything became awkward, there were no proper goodbyes since Mark’s family scheduled an early trip for him to fly home, Mark was in a shock, too. Mark’s assistants came knocking on his apartment door one time and told him they needed to go now since he had a lot of things to learn about the business he was about to handle. He only had his phone with him and his important documents on the plane to the other side of the world. Mark explained it all to them; the boys couldn’t argue with it and just accepted what had happened with a sad heart. But one person wasn’t happy at all with Mark’s sudden departure and everything then on was a mixture of frustration and disappointment.

“I was awkward and with me mentioning it to Jinyoung might make him uncomfortable. I’m sorry for not even trying to call for the past five years, hyung” Mark shook his head, “No. It’s okay. I, too, was afraid of calling you both”

“We felt the same after all. I thought you’d forget about us but I was also hoping to see you again”

“And here we are” Mark snickered, he couldn’t believe that he would be here, back in Seoul, talking to one of the most important part of his life, “In different circumstances but nevertheless, here I am, back in Seoul”

“You won’t return back in LA after tomorrow night, right?” Jaebum hoped Mark will be staying for another two or more weeks, work later and reunion with their friends now.

Mark shook his head that made Jaebum smile because he wished to spend more time with him and with the boys if everything goes well with Jinyoung and Mark. He hoped so. Mark had dreamt of this day and it’s finally happening tomorrow which made him anticipate for tomorrow and nervous to see Jinyoung again.

“Just bring Jinyoung back to me after” Jaebum joked but both men knew to take it seriously despite the humorous tone, Mark smiled, “Of course. I will”

The two older boys parted after Jaebum convinced Mark to go home and rest since tomorrow will be the big day, Mark was sceptical and was rather surprised at Jaebum’s participation with everything Mark planned. Shouldn’t it be the opposite? Should Jaebum not allow this kind of event? Guess after a decade of knowing each other, Mark still has yet to discover Jaebum’s considerate self.

 

“You’re home late” Jinyoung said, he wasn’t mad or anything but whenever Jaebum goes out late, he would usually text or call Jinyoung that he’s be home late. It didn’t cross Jaebum’s mind, rather enjoying his hyung’s company after quite a while.

“Good evening to you, too” Jaebum chuckled, approaching Jinyoung and planted a kiss on his cheek, “I lost track of time, was spending my time with an old friend” Jinyoung nodded, he didn’t question more further which relieved Jaebum, he didn’t want to lie to Jinyoung and tell him he was hanging out with a friend which was not Mark. “You should go and take a long rest” Jaebum softly said, Jinyoung snickered, “Usually you’d let me stay up and talk to you during my free day” in which Jaebum replied with a shrug, he was never good at lying, it’s better to keep your mouth shut and just go with the flow. “Well, maybe you’ll be out with your friends tomorrow” “Jaebum, my friends only consist of my two workmates, your workmate and you” Jinyoung stated matter of fact.

“You forgot two head”

Jinyoung knew who Jaebum was referring and Jaebum knew Jinyoung had an idea. Jinyoung’s fell on Jaebum in a surprised expression, it was odd for Jaebum to bring them up especially the one person he was trying not to think right now”

“Jaebum. It’s unlike you to be-“

“J-Just maybe we should be open about it and heal old wounds, no matter how uncomfortable it is. Just saying” Jaebum said, sitting beside Jinyoung on their leather sofa, “It’s never bad to welcome possibilities” he added.

Jinyoung became silent, conflicted on telling Jaebum about everything. It was hard being open to your partner especially when you never know its effects and how it’ll affect the pair, “Jaebum, I have something to say to you but you have to wait until I’m ready okay” Jaebum smiled and nodded, “I trust you. You won’t do anything without any meaning and reason. Just do what you feel, Jinyoung” Jaebum felt a weight had disappeared over his shoulders, feeling relieved, whatever happens will happen and he’s lie if he says it wasn’t scary because it was.

“Thank you” Jinyoung softly said, eyes filled with  warmth and both knew what each other meant and what they were to expect and both felt scared but what is life without a pinch of fear?

 

“So you are telling me to tell Jinyoung to have dinner with me at the Bay View restaurant and I say which is a memorable place for the both of you and do you think Jinyoung wouldn’t be suspicious?” Jackson said, being sarcastic while flailing his arms everywhere in exaggeration. Mark had invited the boys over to crash in his place which Jackson without a hesitation, jumped to his car and sped towards Mark’s place.

“Jackson, shut up. That is not the point” Bambam scolded the older one, rolling his eyes at the former’s exaggeration.

“How about my job, hyung?” Yugyeom perked on his seat, excited of the day to come, bouncing up and down on his seat with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

“Keep him company? You can, like, hang out the whole day or something. Whatever you think is good” Mark shrugged, he was never good at this field, Jackson wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulder, giggling in excitement, “Trust us, Markiepooh. It will be smooth as a baby’s butt” earning Mark to scrunch his face, his best friend indeed is very weird.

“Let’s bet that Jackson might ruin the plan” Bambam raised his arm up followed by two other arms raised from Yugyeom and Youngjae. Jackson scoffed, bewildered at the traitors in front of him, Mark just chuckled at the mistrust they have in Jackson. “Whyyyy” Jackson whined.

“You would probably giggle non-stop and Jinyoung might become suspicious and wonder what you’re planning” Bambam said, imitating what Jackson might do, clinging on to Yugyeom while faking a giggle, “You better keep that grin off your face, hyung” he added after imitating Jackson.

Jackson pouted, thinking about his future failures which Mark patted his head in comfort, “I trust you, Jackson, and You’ll do a good job right? Jacks?” he asked, tilting his head towards Jackson who smiled wide at his best friend’s trust in him, “Hyung. Mark hyung. I won’t disappoint you that will be the last thing I will ever do?” he insisted, a spark of dedication in his eyes and Mark knew he made the right choice.

“Well then, everything is set” Youngjae announced, leaning his side on the sofa where Bambam and Yugyeom were seated, “I pray to God that everything will go smoothly” he smiled and gave Mark a thumbs up.

“A toast to a better beginning and a possible reunion” Jackson toasted, raising his glass of red wine, earning a burst of laughter from the boys who also raised their glasses in the air right before they clinked it together and made numerous chants, “EEAASSYYY” Bambam and Yugyeom chorused, a fond expression in Mark’s eyes while Jackson patted him on his back, “Good luck” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to speed up and finish this fic soon. i feel like this isn't the best i had contributed to the markjin community, if you are somewhat disappointed at the direction of the fic, im sorry. i did try my best at writing and there were days, honestly, where my vocabularies were limited so yeah if you have comments and suggestions feel free to comment or tell it to me directly at my ask.fm acc (ask.fm/hoetakas) or at twitter which is @ morituan


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't kill me, please

A Markjin fiction  
 _a chaptered fan fic_

* * *

 

“Be productive and go out, Nyoung” Jackson said, chewing o the piece of beef jerky he was holding while casually resting his leg over the table. Mark had instructed Yugyeom and Jackson to keep Jinyoung company while he, Bambam and Youngjae are busy with the preparations. And here they were, at Jinyoung and Jaebum’s unit, trying to keep them busy. Jinyoung kicked Jackson’s legs off the table, “tables aren’t for the purpose of resting your legs over it, Jackson” he scolded, he was feeling annoyed at every little details and Jackson had noticed Jinyoung’s off attitude today.

“Calm down” Jackson eyed Jinyoung carefully who was busily cleaning the unit, clearing the windows rather harshly than usual, “Don’t tell me what to do, Wang” Jinyoung grunted, continuously sweeping the already clean window. “Are you alright? Why are you so pissed?” Jackson sat straight, eyebrows knitted together; questioning himself the sole reason Jinyoung was so off today, of all days it had to be today. This won’t be good. “It might be that time of the month” Jaebum came out fresh from the shower, drying his damp hair with a dry towel, leaning against the door frame whilst looking fondly at the people before him. Jinyoung bit the bottom of his lips, muttering an incoherent “shut up”.

“Dude” Yugyeom whispered to Jackson, “This isn’t good” earning Jackson to agree, “It’ll go well, let’s hope for that at least” he whispered back.

Jinyoung dumped the dirty cloth on the kitchen sink then walked to the separate sofa beside Jackson and Yugyeom, “I’m just not in a good mood today” he said, forehead creased as he folded his arms over his chest, “We noticed” Jackson stated. “What exactly happened to you?” Jaebum asked, half sitting himself on the armrest of Jinyoung’s seat as he calmly patted Jinyoung on the shoulder, “You woke up annoyed and you started sighing every ten seconds” he added. Jinyoung deeply sighed, ‘there you go again” Jaebum pointed, “What’s up?” Jinyoung shrugged, looking elsewhere away from the three pair of eyes observing him. Why does this feel all too familiar? “I just... have a lot on my mind” Jinyoung spoke softly, having no mood to talk, even a sentence.

“Why? Is this about –” Jackson instantly bit his tongue, almost slipping the words out of his mouth, aware of Jaebum in the room, he played it cool and faked a cough, “Is this about something?” the glint in Jackson’s eyes signalled Jinyoung that what Jackson was referring to was the exact guy he was currently thinking, Jinyoung heaved a deep sigh, leaning on the sofa as he said, “It’s something...” secretly telling the former that what he guessed or who he guessed was right. Yugyeom looked wearily at Jinyoung then to Jaebum who seemed unbothered at all, instead he softly smiled at Jinyoung, rubbing his had with his, “It’s alright. You’ll be okay” Jaebum said before kissing Jinyoung on the head then made his way to their bedroom.

The three were silent before Jaebum closed the bedroom door, Jackson was the first one to break the ice “You didn’t tell him?” he asked, looking Jinyoung sternly in the eye. Jinyoung slowly shook his head, Yugyeom softly shrieked, “What?! Why?!” “I don’t know. I’m just... scared, how he will react to it. He told me to do what I feel and what if he won’t expect it and he’d be devastated about the fact” Jinyoung softly spoke; he wouldn’t want Jaebum to overhear their conversation.

“What fact?” Jackson asked, forehead creased in confusion while Yugyeom silently observed how messed up Jinyoung is, “What fact, Jinyoung?” Jackson repeated but this time, a little softer, calmer.

“That I still feel something for Mark”

Jackson had to fight a growing grin on his face; Yugyeom faced the other way around as he also can’t contain the smile already plastered on his face. The thing is, all of them knew, even Jaebum knew already about it but Jinyoung was too complicated to figure out himself, a pinch of denial laid in himself for the past months and this time, this time Jinyoung accepted it in his heart and mind and was ready to say it, to his friends, to Mark and maybe to Jaebum. He was aware that it will all be difficult and hard, he still has to figure out what the next step was.

“Jinyoung” Jackson started, finally in composure “We know”.

Heartbeat fastened its pace, hand going cold, eyes staring right to the person in front of him as he was speechless to form a single word, “What?” bewildered, he asked for Jackson’s words again.

“We know” Jackson repeated, “We know you still felt something for Mark, I don’t know what that something is but at least there is something about Mark still inside your heart”

“You no longer have to deny it, hyung. I guess it is better for you to let it all out” Yugyeom added, glad that he was here to witness something so moving and Yugyeom hoped everything will settle in to place just like how he pictured it.

 

“Okay, that is just not fair. How do you look so good basically in anything and I still have to wear makeup and style my hair, wear something expensive just to look good” Bambam whined as Mark tried putting on his dress shirt, cuffing his wrist and buttoning the shirt up to his chest, exposing his neck to reveal another gold necklace, “I look basic, shut up” Mark barked, dusting his black, fitted pants.

“Hyung, you’re trying to be humble but you probably love the compliments” Bambam snickered before Mark threw his Yeezy footwear towards Bambam’s direction, “Nope! No! You can’t just throw an expensive shoe” Bambam exclaimed, picking up Mark’s shoe and dusted non-existent dusts before placing it beside its other pair, “But to be honest, you look good! Really handsome”

“Thanks, Bam. It’s a special day after all, no matter the outcome is, it’s still a special day as long as I can see Jinyoung in person” Mark softly smiled, looking at himself on the mirror, “Is this okay? Shall I get rid of the denim?” “No, that’s alright, hyung. Denim over stripes, you look so boyfriend”

“You’ve been on Twitter too much, Bam” Mark rolled his eyes, fixing his collar, “Don’t speak twitter language to me” earning a snicker from Bambam.

Mark puffed a breath, feeling the sudden rush of nervousness, “I’m nervous” he said, dabbing the forming sweat on his forehead with his handkerchief, “I’m perspiring”

“Bro!” Bambam exclaimed, “You’ll ruin your hair” s he turned the AC to a cooler temperature, refraining the older from perspiring too much.

As Mark was about to complain and turn the AC to its normal temperature, Youngjae fast walked towards Mark in a bee line from his own separate room “Mark hyung” he called, Mark raised his eyebrows, “What’s up” Youngjae placed his phone inside his pocket jeans before replying “I talked with the management and everything is all set and ready. Closed the rooftop exclusively for you” he grinned, looking at his hyung like he was most excited compare to Mark.

“Well that is good news!” Bambam exclaimed, grabbing the handkerchief from Mark’s hand and slowly dabbing the remaining sweats from Mark’s forehead and nose, “We have nothing to worry” Bambam added. Mark nodded, “But I wonder how Jackson and Yugyeom are doing”. “Hyung, I’m going to text him” Bambam suggested but Mark had another thing in mind, “Let me” Mark said, extending his hand, Bambam handed him his phone and then Mark started typing.

 

**To: Jackson Wang [16:43]  
What’s going on in there? Doing fine? – Mark**

**From: Jackson Wang [16:47]  
Mark! Yes, everything is good here. Just waiting for your go signal**

**To: Jackson Wang [16:48]  
Okay.**

 

“Everything is good” Mark exhaled, sitting on the couch to calm himself down as he handed Bambam back his cell phone, “Thanks” Bambam sat right beside him, he faced Mark with an expression he couldn’t grasp but there was hesitation in Bambam’s eyes, he was sure.”Bam, you better spill it out” Mark commanded, Bambam widened his eyes in shock, a chuckle leaving his lips, “That’s what he also said” with a slight smile playing on his lips. Mark tilted his head, “Who?”

“Jinyoung hyung. He also said those exact words but he was talking to Jackson, not me”

“Oh” Mark paused, “Of course, we were similar in some little ways”. He looked back at Bambam who still have the worried expression on his face that made Mark grown more curious, “Okay. Tell me what you’re thinking” Bambam stared at him, closing and opening his mouth, debating to let it out or not but he settled on shaking his head, “There’s nothing” Mark gave him a judging look, crossing his arms over his chest, lifting one eyebrow, he was so done with Bambam’s fake ass, “Then what is that expression you are wearing?” Bambam puffed a breath, he can never hide anything from Mark, even if it’s far or near, Mark will always know the change in mood of his friends. Bambam slowly constructed his words in his mind, “It’s just...hyung! I don’t want to see you hurt and I know you waited a long time for this to happen. I really don’t want to see you hurting again and maybe the result would be even graver than what you expect it to be. Seeing you hurt, hurts me too and I’ve been feeling this way ever since the moment Jinyoung announced you both had broken up and I was devastated for the both of you. I know what you both were like together, I was there and we were there and ever though I kept saying to ‘get a room’ I was genuinely happy for the both of you, the both of you were at the happiest I have ever seen and hearing the announcement felt like it was April Fools, well, I hoped it was but it happened. And I was sad, devastated as so was Yugyeom and Jackson, especially Jackson”.

Mark slowly nodded, “I know. Jackson called me that day”

“And then suddenly Jinyoung and Jaebum started dating and I though Jinyoung dated Jaebum to fill in the empty hole inside his heart and I still think of it still. And then suddenly the announcement of them getting married and I was more devastated, we waited for you and we expected you like it was bound to happen with you bursting right through the church door and stop it all, it sounds so cliché and maybe so dramatic but we did. And I know that you won’t do something as horrible as that but you loved him and still do and you’re willing to do anything for him, right?”

Mark lifted his eyes, meeting Bambam’s desperate eyes then he slowly nodded, softly saying “Yes”.

“That’s a big risk, hyung. You, are you ready to take the risk? I don’t want to see you hurting again” Bambam was really so worried for his hyung from the start and as much as Mark was looking forward for this day, Bambam felt Mark might break down and thinking about it made his heart churn.

Mark softly smiled at his younger friend’s worried face, scooting closer, he gently hugged Bambam, patting his hand over the younger’s head, “You’ve always been so worried of your hyungs, you don’t need to worry. I know what I’m getting into” releasing the hug, Mark patted his head again, “I know what my chances are and I’m still willing to risk it all and you know why? It’s because I love him”

Bambam snickered, “You’re truly inspiring, hyung. I have to write a novel inspired by your strength and maybe sell it and get rich” Mark playfully smacked Bambam across the head and chuckled, “You are something too, Bam”

“Hyung, you should mentally prepare yourself” Youngjae called, peeping from the kitchen, “It’s almost time” he squealed, excited about what’s going to happen before retreating back to the kitchen.

Mark heaved a deep sigh, leaning himself on the sofa, trying to calm himself down. “We’ll be waiting for you here, hyung” Bambam gave him a reassuring hand over his shoulder, “Okay?” Mark nodded, silently praying to himself that nothing would go wrong. He asked for Bambam’s phone again then texted Jackson.

**To: Jackson Wang [17:50]  
It’s almost time. - Mark**

 

**From: Double B [17:50]  
It’s almost time. - Mark**

 

Jackson mentally read then gasped at the content of the message, nudging Yugyeom who was munching on the bag of Lays by the ribs, yelping in pain he whined “What?” clearly annoyed. Jackson quickly handed him the phone to prevent Jinyoung from noticing who was reading by the couch in front of them. Yugyeom softly gasped and eyed Jackson then at the phone once again, he mouthed “Oh Shit! Showtime!”

“Should we ask Jinyoung out now?” Jackson mouthed  
“Shall we?” Yugyeom mouthed back  
“I don’t know. Shall we?”  
“I don’t know with you, you’re the older one”  
“Shut up! It doesn’t matter. Shall we?”

“Jinyoung hyung” Yugyeom called Jinyoung, he lifted his eyes from the book he was reading and raised both eyebrows, “Yes?” “Jackson hyung has something to ask” earning another nudge from Jackson. Jinyoung trailed his eyes towards Jackson, “What?”

“Uhhh” looking elsewhere aside from Jinyoung’s gaze, “I don’t have all day, hyung” Jinyoung said which Jackson grunted in reply, glaring at Yugyeom before replying Jinyoung “Uhh. I- I want to ask you out on a dinner?” As Jackson spoke the words, Jaebum came out of their room and eyes Jackson questioningly “What did I just hear?” “He’s asking me out. Wait, Jackson. Are you secretly in love with me?”

“N-no! No! I didn’t mean that!” Jackson furiously disagreed, shaking his head aggressively and waving his hands in front of him, “That is not what I mean! I just want to have dinner!” he exclaimed.

“And then what?” Jaebum crossed his arms, enjoying the scene in front of him silently. He knew what will happen and he wouldn’t get in the way but seeing Jackson in sheer panic made him enjoy the small opportunity. “And then we’ll talk! We’ll talk, Jaebum. You know I don’t settle for nerds!” Jackson defended himself, earning a flying book, hitting him straight on his temple.

“Hey! I’m not a nerd, you organic-obsessed Johnny Bravo!” Jinyoung retorted, Yugyeom laughing beside Jackson, enjoying the sight before him.

“Only the both of us?” Jinyoung asked, rather curious why Yugyeom and Bambam or even Jaebum wasn’t invited, “It’s exclusive. Just for dinner, c’mon!”

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum for approval which earned him a small nod from Jaebum. “Seriously, you don’t have to ask for Jaebum’s approval. It’s only me, I’m not a stranger” Jackson said.

Jinyoung then stood up and readied himself for dinner. “Dress well! I’m treating you somewhere fancy because I just got my pay check” Jackson called out earning a ‘whatever’ from Jinyoung.

 

A great timing was when Jinyoung accidentally poured hot water over Mark’s brand new pair of Air Jordan’s, though it wasn’t ideal. A great timing was when Mark and Jinyoung fought for the last banana milk and Mark gave it up for Jinyoung. A great timing was when both were acquaintances with Jaebum and it was fate when they ended up in a small circle of friends in a huge university in Seoul. A great timing plus fate meant there should be a next step and Jinyoung wondered if what people said about the ‘slow motion’ were true, a slow motion exists when you meet the love of your life, Jinyoung waited and waited for his own slow motion to happen or has it already happened from the other person’s side? He waited for his slow motion to happen with Mark but all he saw was Mark waiting for him at the end of the altar, an expensive suit on and all his friends gathered together and a priest at the middle of the altar, smiling at him. He haven’t had that slow motion he asked for not until Jackson left him by the Bay View Restaurant on his own, then the slow motion happened, what he had asked for a decade ago was granted. Mark turned around and Jinyoung knew he was under the slow motion phase, time went still and it barely moved, he barely breathed afraid that everything will move back to its normal pace, hitching his breath, mouth ajar as Mark, very slowly, let out a shy smile and his eyes, glistened in happiness. Jinyoung knew every emotion etched on Mark’s face and he was sure it was happiness he saw in Mark’s eyes.

“Jinyoung” Mark breathed out, everything stopped for Jinyoung. He had forgotten where he was and the reason why he was there, on top of the building, overseeing the bright city below.

Then suddenly, the moment moved on a normal pace, Jinyoung’s eyes panicked, afraid Mark might disappear before him, afraid that this will all be a dream and afraid that it’ll be the first and last slow motion that will happen between him and Mark.

“Jinyoung” Mark called for him again, now in front of him, he didn’t disappear, it wasn’t a dream, “I-It’s not a dream?” Jinyoung breathlessly spoke. Mark smiled, a toothy smile he let out before shaking his head, “This is not a dream” he chuckled.

“Why don’t we eat first?” Mark guided him by the table, hand hovering ever so closely on Jinyoung’s back. Jinyoung wanted to hold Mark and ask a lot of questions. Why did you leave me? Why didn’t you stay? Are you dating someone? Have you ever stopped loving me?

Mark pulled out a chair for Jinyoung to sit and made his way to the other side of the table, in front of Jinyoung. “Are we just going to eat?” Jinyoung asked, staring at Mark who was cutting his steak into pieces already as Jinyoung just sat down, didn’t even dare touch his utensils.

Mark nodded, “Let’s eat first and then we’ll talk” Mark carefully said, he was trying to calm himself down and prevent things to get messy and with him stuttering wouldn’t be a good combination.

 _Let’s just calm down, Mark. Don’t let your emotions control yourself_  he told himself mentally whilst chewing slowly on the medium rare steak he and Youngjae had all planned, including the hanging light bulbs and the empty spaces, all reserved for him and Jinyoung.

Jinyoung glanced right and left, noticing there were no customers around, “There are no people around” he said to himself. “I reserved the place” Mark looked at him and Jinyoung looked at him. And for a minute there, they just locked eyes, barely breathing, moving and speaking. Jinyoung broke the contact first, faking a cough and darting his eyes anywhere away from Mark’s tempting eyes, “the lights are beautiful, too” “Youngjae and I planned for that” “Youngjae...” Jinyoung spoke of his name, a pinch of jealousy growing inside his chest. Mark softly smiled, “Yes, Youngjae”

“How is he?” Jinyoung asked then slowly chewing on the steak, he wasn’t hungry but then there was nothing else to do and he couldn’t just stare at Mark eating.

“He is better than ever. A great co-worker” Mark smiled and Jinyoung felt another jealousy inside his chest, why was he jealous at every mention of Youngjae’s name? And he lost his will to even chew a piece of meat now; he placed the utensils beside the plate and wiped his mouth with a napkin, “I’m not hungry anymore”

Mark mirrored Jinyoung and told the waiter to clean their table, “Are you alright? Did I upset you?” Mark looked at Jinyoung in panic, afraid that Jinyoung might stand up and leave.

Jinyoung angrily exhaled, “I don’t know, Mark. Am I?” he bit his bottom lip, wondering where all his anger had come from but it’s all happening now and  now, he need answers, “Am I? After all these years? Do you think I’m alright?”

“You’re happy, right?” Mark asked, confused with Jinyoung’s sudden change of mood, “You are happy with Jaebum. I know you are” Mark insisted, he insisted because that’s what he knew.

He was shocked, seating right in front of the man he thought he would spend forever with and now the concept of forever without him scared him, scared him that Mark may leave him once again. He won’t let that happen for the second time. He stared at Mark, feeling betrayed from what the latter said, “I am” he confessed “but it’s different”.

“Jinyoung” he started, knowing he won’t be able to talk once Jinyoung will start talking and the only reason why he is here is to talk to the person he is longing to meet again, “I’m here to talk to you. Please just hear me out” mark shut his eyes, exhaling deeply then slowly opened them, meeting Jinyoung’s lost eyes who nodded nonetheless, “I’m always here to listen to you” he softly replied.

“I-I just want to let everything out, for the five years I spent running away not facing the problem that hasn’t met its closure and I’m here to tell you how I feel and the reason why I left” meeting Jinyoung’s gaze once again, he continued, “Years may have gone by, five years, ten years, eighteen years and feeling for you won’t change, Jinyoung. I know what I expressed to you was totally different but please do believe me when I tell you that I do still care for you, I deeply care for you and I know this is wrong. I’ve been talking senses out to myself; believe me so when I say my heart won’t listen. I’ve been waiting for this moment to happen and now, you’re right in front of me and I feel so accomplished because I’ve been thinking about it for five years and I just had the guts to make the move and it happened. Trust me when I say I do still care for you and I don’t care at all if you won’t return that care because I deserve that. I deserve to be hated and despised and I would still be caring for you even from afar, even when you get rid of me” Mark breathed out, eyes looking at Jinyoung’s intently.

“Mark” Jinyoung softly said, afraid his voice might betray him and would come off croaked, “Do you still love me?” tone soft,, yet a pinch of determination and reassurance.

Mark lowered his head, nodding while chewing on his bottom lip “Yes”

“You love me yet you left me. I don’t understand, please let me understand. I can’t move on knowing nothing from your side” Jinyoung begged an explanation from Mark, eyes pleading as he looked at Mark’s eyes, telling him he deserves the truth.

“Believe me when I say I did it for us” hearing Mark’s words made Jinyoung scoff, “For us? Look where it had gotten us now, Mark” voice raised as he stared at Mark in disbelief, “Your decision broke us apart, Mark”

“I was young back then, Jinyoung. I didn’t know what I was doing. I wanted to excel, I wanted to take my father’s position and he was glad about my decision and I spent the rest of my free time imagining how to would look if I finally could take my father’s place and the be with you, live in a better life with the person  love most in the world. I had it all planned out but things weren’t going on my own pace, things were fast and the last thing I knew was they dragged me to the plane for California, leaving everything in Seoul but my documents and my cell phone. And I’m sorry for not explaining it very well to you, I thought it would go the way I wanted it to but suddenly my dad cut all ties, telling ,e you guys were-“

 “A distraction?”

Mark nodded, “I’m sorry” he whispered, lowering his head in shame as his tears were threatening to fall “I tried for how many weeks to convince my dad but he’d just shrug it off. I did try and contact you but I had guards and assistants watching my every move, Dad didn’t want one failure from me”

Jinyoung took a sharp breath out, “That’s too much to take in”, he bitterly chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief once again, “We didn’t even had a proper goodbye or even a breakup”

“I know you had suffered a lot and it’s my entire fault. Jackson, Jaebum, Yugyeom, Youngjae and even Bambam were there with you and that made me feel at ease a little bit, knowing you have them beside you”

“It’s still all so different, Mark. You weren’t there. You know how much I relied on to you, you were everything that I ever wanted and you were my comfort and then like a bubble, you were gone. Everything is just unfair”, tears threatening to fall, quickly wiping his eyes so it wouldn’t fall down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry”

“Mark, no, it’s not easy. My life was normal, finally normal like everything fell in to place like it was peaceful and calm then gifts started coming and coming daily. Everything normal and calm had shattered and then I started questioning myself, who this admirer was, I shook the trough of you because I knew you may had forgotten about me and won’t even have the courage to do the things you, surprisingly, just did”

“I just wanted to make you feel love and appreciated, Nyoung”

“No. You don’t get to call me that! Everything I built, everything I worked hard on might shamble into pieces, and you don’t get to do that to me. You’re not authorized to call me that”

“What? Work hard on what?” Mark asked, confused at where Jinyoung’s conversation had fallen to, “What have you worked hard? Why would it shamble to pieces? I don’t understand”

“I-I. Don’t! I’ve been building this wall, okay?! I refused to love you again. I tried forgetting you, all the thoughts of you, I threw everything, Mark. I threw them away! Those photos, those couple shirts, those sweaters, everything that reminded me of you because I don’t want to think of you, to even remember you because it only gave me pain and even the good memories we had now were painful memories to me”

“No, Nyoung. You can’t love me”

“Don’t call me that! I know! I can’t, I won’t love you but I do! I still do! And I can’t deal with it; I don’t know how to deal with it. I can smell you and your usual smell that hasn’t changed drives me crazy, looking at you drives me insane and I don’t know how to deal with all of them, I already have Jaebum, Mark. I m married and this is bad for our marriage and hell! I haven’t spoken to Jaebum about all of this, the gifts, meeting you”

“You haven’t?”

“Oh my gosh! I am a disappointment! Jaebum must really hate me right now. But I can’t stop what I’m feeling and I’m so confused right now” Jinyoung’s expression was filled with confusion and panic, Mark wanted to talk everything out, insisting Jinyoung that he doesn’t love him, Mark. That it was all the memories he had fallen in love with. “Mark, I do still love you but I don’t know how to deal with this love and this love had never faded and I’m getting out of my mind” Jinyoung whined in sheer confusion, ruffling his hair with his hand.

“I-I need to go now” he scrambled, standing up and walking fast towards the door, afraid Mark might chase after him.

“J-Jinyoung, wait!” Mark also scrambled to stand up, dashing towards Jinyoung and grabbed his arm, spinning him around, “Let’s talk it out. You can’t be in love with me”

“No, Mark! We can’t talk my feeling out. What is exactly your purpose coming here?! Are you purposely stirring my feelings and then leaving after that?!” Jinyoung furiously faced Mark, anger and confusion was never a good combination and those were what Jinyoung was feeling, “’Cause that’s what you’re good at huh? Running away from your problems?”

“J-Jinyoung, no. That’s not what I had intended to do-“

“But you did it anyway! I can’t just come back from the person you broke, Mark. I was broken and Jaebum was there for me. He made me feel better and look forward for another day, well, that was after I locked myself inside my room an starve myself, trying to reassure myself that you would come back but you never did”

“I know I made some wrong decisions before and I can’t change them back and that’s why I’m here”

“Here what? To confuse me? To elope with me? Steal me from Jaebum?!” voice become louder as Jinyoung stared at Mark right in the eye.

“N-no. Jinyoung, I would never do that to Jaebum, to you. I won’t” Mark shook his head, saving himself from Jinyoung’s questions, alert as he denied, never wanting to stir something between the married couple.

A glint of disappointment in Jinyoung’s eyes but was fast enough that Mark thought he was just seeing things, “Jinyoung, I won’t do that” he spoke softly, walking closer to the raven haired boy in front of him, “I love you but I won’t, I can’t do that”

Another glint in his eyes but it was no longer disappointment but rather dangerous and Mark noticed those glint in Jinyoung’s eyes, “You love me?” Jinyoung softly asked, the tone in his voice was strong

“Jinyoung, don’t”

“You love me. You love me, right?” Jinyoung spoke louder and strong, “You’d do anything for me, right?”

“Jinyoung please, don’t do this”

“You’d do anything for me? Mark” he repeated, Mark defeated, stared at him in the eyes then nodded, “Jinyoung, I do but-“

“Then kiss me” Jinyoung commanded, knowing Mark had no other choice because he knew him and Mark knew Jinyoung wouldn’t stop, “Jinyoung, I can’t”

“I love you, Mark and I would do anything for you and I’m asking you just one last favour ‘cause we know what is right and this isn’t. The only thing right and good about this is our undying love for each other and I love you and I never stopped loving you because I knew from the very first time I laid my eyes on you that we were meant to be together and we were destined for each other, fated to be together but the timing was just off and I would’ve flown to California then everything would’ve been different. I love you and I’m dying inside because you’re right in front of me yet I can’t touch nor hold you. And you feel the same way”

Mark’s breath hitched and at that moment Jinyoung had another slow motion for the second time at that night, Mark walking towards him, slowly resting his hand at the back of his head and the other hand settled on his cheek, he experienced another slow motion and now Mark was looking at him dearly in the eyes, then to his face and finally, pair of eyes landing on his pillow lips and what happened next felt like an explosion of emotions and the highness of need, needing each other’s touch.

Mark crashed his lips on Jinyoung’s, apologizing to Jaebum mentally before feeling Jinyoung’s lips on his own, feeling Jinyoung’s arms both wrapping his neck as he slid his other hand on the back of Jinyoung’s hips. Grunting and sighing as Jinyoung aggressively nipped on Mark’s bottom lip before exploring his tongue inside Mark’s cavern, Mark sighed at the feeling as Jinyoung pulled Mark even closer, leaving no space between them, chest to chest, nose to cheek. Mark licked Jinyoung’s bottom lip which had earned a satisfying sigh from the latter before Mark bit it by his sharp canine teeth earning another gasp from Jinyoung, “I love you, Mark. I love you, I love you” Jinyoung whispered again and again in between kisses, “Me too. I love you, Jinyoungie” And as Mark spoke those words, Jinyoung couldn’t help but tear up, closing his eyes tight as tears fell down on his cheeks a he rested his forehead on Mark’s, breaking the kiss and leaving them breathless.

“Please don’t cry” Mark softly spoke, wiping the tears away from Jinyoung’s cheek, repeating those words again, “Please don’t cry, Jinyoungie. It doesn’t look good on you”

Jinyoung bust to tears again as he heard his favourite words spoken from Mark’s lips, “I miss hearing you call me that” he softly spoke, tears still cascading down his cheeks, “I miss how you speak my name”

Mark chuckled, “Jinyoungie? That one?” Jinyoung nodded his head, closing his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Mark chuckled then again, “You’re still a baby. You never did change” Jinyoung leaned his head back, looking at Mark with his red, wet eyes and pouted, earning another chuckle from Mark, “I never did change. The only person who has changed here is you and your disgusting hair”

Mark grinned, teeth showing as he combed his blonde locks with his fingers, “People get crazy over this hair, excuse me” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, scoffing “Guess they are blind. Your hair is ugly and dead” Mark widened his eyes, feeling offended then slowly forming his lips to a smirk, “But you love me. Explained pretty well from that kiss”

“You kissed me first”

“You asked for it”

Jinyoung’s grin faltered, remembering what situation they were in, Mark sensing it, sighed, stepping back a little as he buried his hand inside his pocket, chewing on his bottom lip as he eyed Jinyoung, “We can’t do this”

“I know” Jinyoung softly spoke, “But that doesn’t mean I no longer love you, Mark” sad eyes, staring back at Mark as he felt his eyes starting to tear up again.

“I love you and I’m sorry I was too late”

 

Mark went back to his condo late and as expected, the boys were there waiting for Mark to arrive home even if it was already past midnight. Everyone scrambled and dashed towards Mark.

“How was it?” “What happened? “You look like a mess!” “Oh my gosh hyung” “Did Jinyoung cry?”

“It was fine guys. Probably what you had imagined” Mark sighed, flopping himself on the sofa then tossing his shoes somewhere as he stretched himself, feeling the tension in his muscles.

“Wait! There was a make up sex?!” Jackson exclaimed which earned a slap from Mark across the head, “No stupid. There was nothing like that”

“Then what exactly happened?” Yugyeom asked, followed by another question from Bambam, “You cried, right?

Mark nodded, “I cried a little. Yeah, of course. I explained everything from start to present. I told him I love him, still love him and then of course we knew it won’t work out, it’s all my fault but it’s okay for ma as long as he is happy and then we got ice cream after, talked, catching up. We basically are in good terms now and then I drove him home”

“So, there will no longer be awkward patches? Between you and him? How about Jaebum?” Youngjae asked. Youngjae and Mark knew what happened between him and Jaebum, they were already good but for the benefit of the entertainment, Mark answered, “I’m working on it” earning understanding nods from the rest of the boys.

“Did something happen other than talking? Did he slap you?” Jackson asked, Mark took long to answer as he was debating to answer it or not, he took a deep breath then answered in a calm tone.

“We kissed”

“WHAT?!”

 

Jinyoung came home, ready to hit the shower but suddenly remembered he still had another thing to do and that was to talk to Jaebum about Mark, of course he won’t mention the other part regarding about the kiss.

“Jaebum?” he called for him, “Here” Jaebum replied, coming from the kitchen, making himself coffee, and back facing Jinyoung.

“Listen, I have something to tell you” Jinyoung cautiously said, Jaebum took a sip of the coffee on his hand and faced Jinyoung, leaning his back on the kitchen counter.

“Shoot” Jaebum said, before replying, Jinyoung took a deep breath _‘It’s now or never’_ he mentally told himself then said, “I met Mark and we talked and I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, seriously sorry. I was afraid”

It took long for Jaebum to actually mutter a reply while Jinyoung stood in front of him, Kitchen Island separating the both of them, “I see” was the only words muttered from Jaebum as he placed the coffee mug on the kitchen sink then made a bee line to their room.

Jinyoung bit him bottom lip in panic, he knew Jaebum won’t take this lightly. He chased for him towards their bedroom, trying to explain himself and defended Mark, “Let me explain, Jaebum please. Don’t get mad at him, blame it on me. It’s all on me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: sorry for publishing it late and please dont kill me. but you can hit me up on askfm and twitter and maybe kill me there? haha i had struggles about the flow of the story and i personally wanted this to be written so well like because this is the climax of the story and i want yall to be satisfied with the way i write and maybe its outcome for the story? haha please tell me what you all think and guess there will be a few more chapters till i finish this fic cause im going to focus more on the markjin fic fest omg if you want to join hit me up for details.


	16. Chapter 16

A Markjin fiction  
 _a chaptered fan fic_

* * *

 

 

Life isn’t easy as to what we see on screen and what we are told was real, life isn’t easy and when it gets even harder, you face them and challenge what’s in front of you. It will never disappear even if you keep ignoring it. And with challenges, whether they succeed or have failed, we at least had a taste of what life is. It isn’t sweet and exciting all the time, sometimes it tastes bitter and salty from the tears that had failed to keep them from falling, tears caused from the frustration you felt and the disappointment you cannot hide.

Jaebum and Mark came face to face for the second time after the event last night and Jaebum felt he needed someone to talk to and it may have been an uncomfortable feeling but Jaebum felt like talking to Mark, talking about the night he gave Jinyoung the silent treatment. They spent the night basked in awkward silence and Jinyoung drifted off first, Jaebum on the other hand had been up all night, thinking. And that’s why Jaebum asked for Mark during the high noon and told him he wanted to talk to him, and now sitting inside the deserted cafe, they comfortably sat in silence, waiting for someone to open their mouth.

“So...” Mark started, facing Jaebum who glanced up at Mark “You wanted to talk to me. I can’t help but feel nervous” he said, rubbing the rim of his mug before taking a sip of his hot Americano.

“Last night... he, Jinyoung told me about what happened” Jaebum said making Mark on edge, wondering if Jaebum knew about the kiss and it made him uneasy, “You guys talked and he met you and when I heard it come out of his mouth, I was... I had nothing to say, I was left speechless. I didn’t know what to say. I’m happy about what happened, okay? Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy and that night I also realized that I love him. Mark, we love him and I can’t help but feel devastated if I let him go” Mark nodded, eagerly looking at Jaebum’s emotions making Mark’s heart churn because he also love Jinyoung and he also love his friend. That moment made Mark feels he had caused all the complications in all his friends’ lives, he felt guilty and bad at one point.

“Don’t blame yourself, Mark hyung. I know you and this is not your fault” Jaebum reassured Mark, he never meant to make Mark feel bad about everything and it hurts Jaebum to see Mark blaming himself for what he did out of pure love.

“I can’t help but blame myself, I’m sorry” Mark sighed, “Just like what I said to Bambam, I know what I got myself into and I know its consequences but Jaebum you don’t have to think about Jinyoung leaving you cause he won’t”

“Hyung, you don’t understand. Jinyoung loves you a lot more than he thinks”

“Don’t− I made it clear for him. This is a sin Jaebum and me stirring you guys, your relationship, is even ridiculous and sinful. I came here to talk to him and I feel bad but I can’t undo what I just did. So I’m sorry”

“I’m doing the right thing here, Jaebum. And I know you love him too so don’t let go of that love. Don’t let him go, don’t repeat the mistake I did because you’d regret it like I did, trust me” Mark pleaded, it was never what he wants but it was to know whether to do the right thing or not and doing the latter was never an option, he knows how selfish his decision is but it was best for all, for the three of them. “I no longer want to argue anymore, Jaebum. I’ve set my mind and I’m not going to rethink it” he said, standing up then patted Jaebum over the shoulder before exiting the area.

 

“I’m confused. I’m so confused” Jinyoung mumbled to himself, ruffling his messy hair while Jackson and Youngjae sat in front of him, knowing what state their friend is in and it wasn’t easy for them to see Jinyoung like this “I’m confused about what I want and is right” Jinyoung whined, tears forming already in his eyes as he kept his head down, tears dripping on the carpet floor of Jackson’s apartment.

“Hyung, don’t cry” Youngjae consoled him, quickly occupying the space beside Jinyoung, placing both hands on both Jinyoung’s cheek, looking at him straight in the eye “Hyung” he softly said “don’t cry”

Jinyoung shook his head “No, you don’t get it. I told Jaebum what happened the other night and no, I didn’t tell him about the kiss but if you could have seen the sadness and the disappointment in his eyes. I felt like I have disappointed him and I don’t know how to explain everything to him” Jinyoung’s lips quivered as he wiped the tears cascading down his cheeks, “I don’t know what to do” sniffing as he rubbed his eyes.

“And Mark? You said you’re confused about what you want and what is right” Jackson voiced out, confusion written on his face as he waited for Jinyoung’s reply.

Jinyoung bit his bottom lip, refraining himself to burst in to tears, creasing his eyebrows as he blinked away the tears slowly forming in his eyes “Mark” he said in a broken whisper “I have always loved him ever since and with him here brought back the shine I lost and seeing him made me fall deeply in love with him and I know it isn’t right, my mind told me it isn’t but my heart, it knows what it wants and it’s screaming for Mark and I’m so confused. When ha called me ‘Jinyoungie’ I felt like we were in college again” a smile crept its way towards Jinyoung’s lips and the spark in his eyes evident, Jackson was sure what he saw was the pure love Jinyoung has for Mark “It felt like we were in college again, hanging out at the park while eating chocolate ice cream and last night i felt lightheaded, it seemed like he never had left and I fell in love with him again and the kiss made me realize that my decisions would hurt all those people around me and I’m scared that Mark might disappear again without telling me” Jinyoung widened his eyes in panic, snapping his head towards Youngjae’s direction, “Youngjae. D-don’t tell me he went back? D-did he? Tell me please” panic in his eyes as he gripped both Youngjae’s shoulders for answers, Youngjae shook his head “Hyung. Mark’s still in Seoul. He hasn’t left... yet” Youngjae softly replied. Jinyoung heaved a sigh of relief, directing his attention to Jackson “Where is he?”

Jackson shrugged his shoulder “He had somewhere to go but he said he’d be home for the remaining days” he replied. Jinyoung bit his bottom lip again as he kept repeating the person he wants and the right decision he has to make.

“Jinyoung, just so you know, you are not in control of the decisions here so don’t get anxious and don’t panic, Mark and Jaebum might have their decisions in their mind so please don’t pressure yourself” Jackson said, leaning forward to grab Jinyoung’s attention.

“I want to talk to him, please” Jinyoung said, looking both at Jackson and Youngjae “Talk to whom?” Youngjae asked but he knew, he knew who Jinyoung was referring to, “Mark” Jinyoung replied.

Jackson and Youngjae looked at each other before Youngjae came up for a reply “Are you sure, hyung?” Jinyoung nodded in a second, confidently sure of his decision, he had a lot of things he wasn’t sure and if by talking to Mark would make his decisions clearer then why not.

“Is Mark okay with it?” Jackson asked

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Jinyoung retorted back “Can we talk alone? Just tell me where he’s staying”

 

Mark just got out from a hot shower after talking to Jaebum, and still he kept thinking about all the mess he mad and it was because of him how Jaebum and Jinyoung’s relationship had stirred and in a mess. He felt guilty about what he did but talking with Jinyoung and seeing him made Mark rethink the regret he felt. _Did I really regret everything?_

Drying his hair with a dry towel and only in sweatpants on, he made his way to the kitchen, preparing a snack for himself, all the thinking made him hungry and just as he was about to grab some ingredients for a club sandwich, he heard the door open after the pass code dinged, signalling the person may enter.

“Youngjae” Mark walked to the door to talk to Youngjae, still drying his hair as he called for Youngjae once again “Youngjae, I talked to−” he halted in his tracks as he saw the person before him, “J-Jinyoung” Mark widened his eyes at the unexpected arrival of a specific ex.

“How did you... wait, Jackson right?” Mark guessed earning a nod from Jinyoung, he couldn’t muster any single word seeing the sight before him, a topless Mark sporting with only a sweatpants on and a damp hair “Umm” he muttered, face beat red, Mark looked at him in confusion and snapped, remembering he had no top on “Uhh Oh Umm, wait here” he stuttered as he dashed to his room for clothes to wear which didn’t make Jinyoung any more sane since Mark had worn a black wife beater. Jinyoung questioned himself _what am I doing here again?_

“What brings you here?” Mark asked as he proceeded back to the kitchen, Jinyoung trailing behind him. Mark fished for a loaf of bread in the pantry and a bunch of leafy vegetables and frozen bacon in the fridge, his hunger could no longer wait. He gestured Jinyoung to seat on the stool by the kitchen island while he was busy making himself some sandwich “I-I wanted to talk” Jinyoung spoke, fumbling on his fingers over the kitchen island, Mark didn’t need a confirmation about how nervous the younger one is.

“What is it about?” Mark calmly said, cooking the bacon on the pan creating a hissing sound, a little bit of distraction for Mark knowing the love of his life came to his condo and wanted to talk to him, he had to keep it to himself, the growing nervousness inside his stomach.

“About us?” Jinyoung silently spoke, no confidence in his voice as he looked wearily at Mark who was staring intently at the cooked bacon on the pan, he was curious about what the older one was thinking.

Giving the bacon a final flip, he turned the stove off and placed it in between two sliced bread with a bunch of tuna, lettuce, pickles and tomatoes “What about us? Want one?” Mark asked, pointing at his freshly made sandwich on the plate. Jinyoung shook his head before Mark dove in on his sandwich, nodding at the satisfying flavour.

“Mark” Jinyoung spoke, Mark glanced at him hen placed the bitten sandwich over the plate again “Last night” a bitter smile playing on his lips as he looked at Mark with those sad eyes “What happened last night was good but... but I’m confused” eyebrows knitted together, bringing his focus down on his fingertips once again.

“I made it clear to you last night” Mark softly spoke now forgetting the sandwich in front of him as he leaned in and tilted Jinyoung’s chin up to see him eyes to eyes, with the softest eyes which was filled with love that made Jinyoung’s heart melt and at the same time crush “I love you with all my heart but that doesn’t mean you have to break all the rules just because you love me, too. We made some terrible and good decisions so we have to stick by it, no matter what”

“Do you want to be with me?” eyes intently staring at Mark, looking desperately for the answer he wanted to hear “Because Mark, I love you too and didn’t I made it clear to you last night?”

Mark gently placed his hand over Jinyoung’s cheek, caressing his cheek by his thumb and Jinyoung leaned in on the warm feeling as he closed his eyes, never wanting those feelings to disappear “I want to be with you Jinyoungie” Mark whispered “You have no idea how badly I want you but the world, the universe isn’t by our side” Jinyoung whimpered both at the loss of Mark’s touch and the words spoken by him. He whimpered at the name Mark spoke and sniffed his nose at the idea of never feeling Mark’s touches ever again. So, he stood up, he stood up and made his was over to Mark’s side, walking around the island to be able to meet Mark, standing in front of him and see him clearly in the eyes.

“You don’t understand, Mark. My heart is screaming for you and it wants you. How can you not understand that?!” Frustration and anger boil up, a desperate look in his eyes making Mark understand what he was feeling and the battles he had inside his head.

“What about Jaebum?” Mark said catching Jinyoung off guard with the sudden mention of his name, panic panted in his eyes as he stared at Mark, eyes wide “I don’t know” with a defeated sigh, Jinyoung hung his head low “I don’t know anymore. That is why I came here” covering his face with both his hands “I’m confused”

“Hey, hey” Mark softly spoke, stepping closer to Jinyoung, grabbing both of his hands out of his face “We’ve talked about this, right? Knowing what’s right and wrong” Jinyoung glanced at him, hands still around Mark’s hand and suddenly felt a gush of warmth, he wanted to feel this, the warmth Mark has “I’ve thought about it a lot. And I just can’t stop thinking about you and last night and the kiss and how you spoke my name”

Mark softly smiled, knowing he had that effect on Jinyoung despite being away for years “Jinyoungie” Mark grunted in his deep voice earning Jinyoung to look at him wide eyes “Please say it again” breathlessly, Jinyoung said Mark happily repeated it again, slowly teasing the younger one “Jinyoungie. Jinyoungie” with this deep voice once again and Jinyoung was so close to collapsing and how his knees were quivering at the sound of Mark’s voice. Jinyoung innocently looked at Mark’s eyes “You said we have to know what the right thing is and what’s not but you’re showing me otherwise”

Mark took another step towards Jinyoung, dangerously close and Mark spoke in his low, husky voice “What if I want to break some rules?” Jinyoung’s breathe hitched, staring Mark in the eyes and slowly giving in, resting his palm over Mark’s chest “If breaking the rules would mean spending a day kissing then I’d gladly break the rule” Jinyoung bit on his bottom lip before crashing his lip on Mark’s, arms around Mark’s neck as Mark slowly slid his hand around Jinyoung’s waist, pulling him closer chest to chest. Jinyoung hungrily devoured Mark’s lips, letting out a soft moan earning Mark to nip on Jinyoung’s bottom lip before exploring his deep cavern, Jinyoung felt he was once again in heaven as he felt lightheaded at the feeling of Mark’s lips against his, tongue battling in dominance, face slowly becoming a shade of pink and slowly getting hot “I want you” Jinyoung whispered in between kisses, Mark could only grunt in reply, sliding his hand dangerously close to Jinyoung’s ass and Jinyoung badly wanted Mark’s hands to slide over his ass and squeeze it and that’s what he did, one hand grabbing on Mark’s and guiding it down his ass “I need you” Jinyoung eagerly spoke, kissing down on Mark’s bottom lip. Mark had his hands both on Jinyoung’s ass, slowly and sensually groping it earning a satisfying moan from the raven haired boy, groping his ass and lifting him up over the kitchen counter, never breaking the kiss. Mark proceeded to kiss Jinyoung’s neck, making sure not to leave any love bites, Jinyoung tilted his head to the side, allowing Mark to have a better angle. “I want you Jinyoungie” Jinyoung shivered, holding Mark’s face and crashing it once again on to his lips “I want you, please. I need you” he whined, tugging Mark’s wife beater, signalling him to take it off. “Not here” Mark said in his raspy voice, the effects from the kissing. Jinyoung wrapped his legs around Mark as Mark carried hi to his bedroom while Jinyoung hungrily devoured Mark’s milky white neck “I need you so bad” Jinyoung whined, Mark softly chuckled “I know, baby” sending shivers down Jinyoung’s spine.

Jinyoung knew this was a bad idea but he couldn’t control what he’s feeling, he badly wanted him, every corner of Mark so he did the thing that might make him regret it, he shut down all thoughts, all problems and focused on the person in front of him, slowly laying him down on the bed, head against the pillow and Mark taking his shirt off. Mark leaned in, resting both elbows on the side of Jinyoung’s head “You look so beautiful, Jinyoungie” eyes intensely looking at Jinyoung then to his lips, Mark leaned in savouring the taste of Jinyoung’s soft lips with a taste of strawberry from the chapstick Jinyoung applied earlier that day, breaths in between kisses as Jinyoung pulled Mark closer, arms wrapping back again around Mark’s neck, feeling Mark’s chest against his and crotches dangerously close, Mark tugged on Jinyoung’s shirt and he willingly took it off, tossing it at the side of the bed as Mark dove in, softly sucking Jinyoung collarbones and leaving wet kisses, ever so careful not to leave any marks. Kisses on his shoulders, down to his chest and on his torso causing a muffled moan from the younger one, “I love you so much” Mark softly said, lips hovering over Jinyoung’s torso then leaving gentle kisses again.

Jinyoung grabbed Mark’s face softly, guiding it back to his lips, Mark dipped down to take Jinyoung’s plump lips once more, teasing and nipping it, smiling from the kiss “Hyung, I  want you to make love to me” Jinyoung breathlessly spoke as his hands landed on Mark’s waistband, pulling it down leaving Mark’s boxers on as Mark tossed it across the room then pulling Jinyoung’s denim jeans next, pulling it down together with Jinyoung’s boxers, exposing Jinyoung naked. Mark leaned back to see the ethereal beauty below him, Jinyoung’s eyes clouded with lust but a little shy as he kept wriggling at the sight of Mark drowning him in sight “Hyung” Jinyoung whined, bringing back Mark to its attention as the latter breathed out “You look beautiful” he breathlessly said, then started to discard his own boxers. Both men stark naked in front of each other’s eyes and the love filling the air around them.

Mark grabbed both Jinyoung’s legs, gripping it and pulling him closer, their cocks touching sending shivers down their spine and rigid breaths, wanting to feel more of each other “I will make you feel so good, baby” Mark groaned, taking Jinyoung’s dick in his hand, slowly pumping it making Jinyoung arch his back “tonight is all about you, baby” Mark leaned in and whispered in his ears before kissing his ears then slowly fastening the pace. Jinyoung moaned, bucking his hips to feel more f the friction as Mark pumped faster, precum leaking from the head, Jinyoung became a mess, breathing irregular as h kept moaning Mark’s name, repeating it over and over again like a mantra which made Mark work even faster, sweats dripping down his neck as Jinyoung’s sweats came dripping down his forehead, fringe plastered over his forehead, Mark move its fringe away from Jinyoung’s eye with his free hand wanting to see the younger’s reaction to the things Mark is doing to him.

“I can’t hold it any longer” Jinyoung moaned; breath shaking as Mark kept pumping him hard on “Let it go, Jinyoungie. Cum for me” Mark pumped, rubbing his precum around the head sending Jinyoung in cloud 9, after a few pumps and rubbing Jinyoung released a thread of cum, dripping down Mark’s hand and in each of their stomach. Coming down from a high, Jinyoung sighed in satisfaction looking at Mark in the eyes; with full of love and kindness “Are you good babe?” Mark spoke, Jinyoung nodded unable to speak as he still felt weak from the event. Mark dipped down and took Jinyoung’s lips, carefully and slowly kissing him then leaned back to see Jinyoung flushed red “You look so cute” earning a pout from the younger one then Mark brought his hand to his lips, licking the cum Jinyoung released a while ago “and tasty” flustering Jinyoung below Mark, slapping Mark on the arm making Mark laugh, laugh his usual high pitched laugh.

“You’re teasing me” Jinyoung scoffed, rolling his eyes then flipped Mark on the bad, now he’s on top of him, smirking as he leaned in front of Mark “My turn” he said then dipping his head down to kiss Mark on the lips then to his neck, shoulders, collarbones, chest then nipping his teeth around Mark’s nipple, sucking and licking it all around making Mark moan in pleasure. _Shit_. Then to the other neglected nipple, doing it again, nipping and sucking and licking around it, sending a hard on from Mark. “Shit. Jinyoung” Jinyoung giggled at Mark, enjoying the moment he had with him before going back to reality, ignoring the thought running in his head, he went back and kissed Mark’s torso before bringing Mark’s cock in his mouth, licking around his head sending a series of ragged breath and moans, kissing his head then to his shaft, playing on Mark’s balls with his free hand. _Shit. Shit_. Jinyoung then took him whole, sucking him in and out, slurping sounds clearly audible together with Mark’s moans and quick breaths. _Shit_. Mark cursed under his breath, feeling the overwhelming need and lust, grabbing Jinyoung’s hair to go down deeper, deep throating his cock, Jinyoung moaned sending the vibration to Mark’s shaft earning another desperate moan from the latter. Jinyoung sucked and kissed the side of his cock before diving in and went back devouring Mark’s lips “I miss you so much” Jinyoung said in between kisses “I love you so much” Mark growled, squeezing both butt cheeks of Jinyoung earning a yelp in surprise from the latter “Let me make you feel good again, baby” Mark said, flipping Jinyoung again, hovering over the raven haired boy, he leaned in for another deep, wet kiss before positioning himself “I need you hyung” Jinyoung whined as he played with his nipples, legs spread wider as Mark took some lube, applying it around his shaft and around the rim of Jinyoung’s hole.

Mark dipped in, devouring Jinyoung’s lips, sucking his bottom lip and exploring his deep cavern with his tongue while his free hand aligned his cock to Jinyoung’s hole “Hyung” Jinyoung deeply sighed, needing Mark right now and without any warning, Mark slowly pumped Jinyoung’s cock with his other hand while slowly thrusting in and out of Jinyoung, synching its rhythm together earning a wrecked Jinyoung under him “Feeling good?” Mark growled, Jinyoung nodded, unable to form coherent words as he kept moaning and whining, the pleasure bubbling inside his stomach.

Mark quickened the pace and intertwined Jinyoung’s fingers with his own, still taking good care of the younger one, thrusting in and out faster, Jinyoung moaned, eyes closed as he squeezed mark’s hand tighter “Hyung” Jinyoung whined “Feels good” Mark pumped in faster again, dipping down to catch Jinyoung’s lips with his. Wet kisses, fingers intertwined and the lust emitting all around the bedroom.

Skin slapping as Mark fastened his pace, pumping harder and thrusting in and out and he knew he had hit Jinyoung’s prostate when the latter moans aloud “Moan for me baby” Mark thrusting even deeper, wrecking Jinyoung a whole lot more, moaning and whining as he kept his eyes shut “Open your eyes, baby. Look at me” Mark commanded, he slowly opened his eyes, seeing Mark’s pair of lustful eyes, cheeks red and sweats glistening on his forehead as he breathed in and out, thrusting him deeper “Hyung” Jinyoung breathlessly called “I-I’m about to c-cum” he bit his lip as Mark thrust harder, further, pumping Jinyoung’s cock and thumbing his clit “Let me see you cum for me” and after a few pumps and thrusts, Jinyoung came for the second time, threads of cum came spurting out over his stomach and on Mark’s hand. Seconds after, Mark released his cum inside Jinyoung, panting, then licked Jinyoung’s cum on his hand and around the latter’s shaft.

Panting hard, Mark leaned hi forehead over Jinyoung’s, beads of sweats trickling down his neck “that felt good” Jinyoung panted and slowly Mark released himself from Jinyoung and lied down beside the raven haired boy. Facing each other, Jinyoung took in Mark’s features, his eyes, the beauty marks below his eye, above his lip and on his chest, Jinyoung softly smiled at Mark, lifting his hand and trailed his index finger over the bridge of Mark’s nose to the tip of his nose and slowly caressing  the latter’s bottom lip with his thumb “It’s hard to fall out of love with you” Jinyoung softly spoke “I love you, Mark Tuan” Mark chuckled in response “And shit, I also love you ever so deeply Park Jinyoung”. Jinyoung leaned in, pressing his lips against mark and this time it wasn’t that hungry kiss but a slow, passionate kiss with nothing but pure love and longing, how they missed each other. Jinyoung rested his palm over Mark’s neck, caressing it with his thumb as Mark rested his palm over Jinyoung’s hips. “I don’t know what to do next” Jinyoung said, intensely looking at Mark’s eyes, seeking for answers.

 

“So!” Jackson burst right through Mark’s door without any warning. Mark grunted at the sight of the boisterous one “Did you guys talk?” Jackson scurried to the living room and saw the pair sitting comfortably on the sofa “Or did something else happen?”

Jinyoung sat up right at the mention of it and widened his eyes, before Mark even had the chance to speak, Youngjae came in “What else happened?” he asked, eyes filled with curiosity. “We were talking before you guys messed it up and intruded our conversation” Mark replied, crossing his arms, staring at Jackson. “Sorry, man” he nervously let out a laugh then sat himself on the sofa across Mark and Jinyoung “Jinyoung hyung, what’s your move?” Youngjae asked, looking at his hyung with curiousness and sadness.

Jinyoung shrugged “We came to a conclusion that I’d be honest with Jaebum about everything” he replied and looked at Mark who gave him a little nod and a small smile.

“Everything, you mean the kiss...” Youngjae trailed, Jinyoung nodded in reply “And uhh...” he chewed on his bottom lip, feet fidgeting as he looked at Mark and back at their friends in front. Jacksons’s eyes glint in happiness as his smile grew wider and pointed excitedly at the pair before them “You!” Jackson stood up, excitedly pointing his index finger towards them and hopped in excitement “You two had sex?!” he shrieked which earned a gasp from Youngjae, covering his mouth in surprise, eyes wide as he stared at the beat red Jinyoung and Mark who was motionless.

“Shhh!” Jinyoung shushed Jackson; standing up to swat Jacksons accusing finger “Shut up” Jinyoung embarrassingly warned him, face red as a tomato “Oh my god! I could smell the sexual tension and the sex from here!” Jackson sniffed, only receiving a flying pillow across his face “You’re overreacting, Jackson” Mark grumbled, pulling Jinyoung to sit down “I suddenly feel sorry for you putting up with Jackson” the latter whined and pouted “Hey! You don’t do that to you best friend” earning another eye roll from Mark.

“You two just had sex, like before we came in?” Youngjae’s eyes widened, blinking several times trying to process things. “Maybe 15 minutes ago” Mark calmly said, Jinyoung blushed once again before Jackson and Youngjae let out a loud ‘Eww’ face filled with grossness “Dude, thank god stopped by for ice cream before coming here or else we would’ve heard them moan and skin slapping” Jackson accusingly eyed the two, shivering in grossness. “Why do you keep on overreacting? It’s not like I didn’t see you make out and had sex with that sophomore back in college. Don’t make me spill everything, Wang” Mark warned him that made Jackson sprint towards Mark, shutting his mouth with his hand. Youngjae and Jinyoung looked fondly at the two best friends, partly curious about what Mark said.

Mark pulled away Jackson’s hand over his lips “Dude, you covered my lips and I might or might not have sucked Jinyoung’s dick fifteen minutes ago” Jackson leaped away from Mark, wiping his hand over his jeans and yelled out. Jinyoung on the other hand slapped Mark on the shoulder, flustered at how Mark was totally cool and calm about it unlike him who would’ve ran out the room from embarrassment.

“But let’s make it clear. Jinyoung, what’s your decision?” the serious mood filled the air around them once more and Jinyoung lowered his head, shrugging before making an eye contact with Youngjae “I honestly don’t know. I’ll know when I have spoken with Jaebum” then he looked beside him, earning a small, understanding smile from Mark.

“You okay with this?” Jackson worriedly eyed his best friend. Mark nodded “Like what I said, I know what I’m getting myself in to and I don’t mind. Together or not, I would still love him endlessly”

Jinyoung was in awe at how direct Mark was, wanting just to take Mark’s hand in his and run away together, leaving everything behind and never looking back but only at each other. So close yet so far since they still had hurdles of challenges to face and the end might not be what they think would be”

 

Jinyoung slowly creep inside their unit, he wasn’t afraid not about to chicken out, he was rather cautious about what he’s doing. Softly closing the door, he then opened the lights to the living room and watched every corner of the house, looking for a specific person. “Jaebum hyung?” he called out, walking towards the kitchen and when he checked there was no one there he guided his feet to their bedroom.

Jaebum had his earphones on, sitting in front of the desk and taking notes of the next routine he was trying to come up for his next lesson. When the latter hadn’t noticed Jinyoung, Jinyoung then made his way to him and tapped his shoulder, jolting Jaebum at the unexpected presence.

“You startled me there” Jaebum chuckled, removing his earphones then faced Jinyoung “Welcome home” he smiled, Jinyoung leaned in and pecked his cheek “I want to talk”. Both knew what it was going to be all about, Jaebum softly smiled and nodded before standing up and followed Jinyoung to the living room. Both flopped on the sofa, facing each other, waiting for the other to start the conversation but both weren’t budging.  Jinyoung started, “Umm. Last night we spoke, you walked away from me but tonight just please don’t try to walk away from me because I also want to know what you think” eyes begging, he wanted them both to understand one another, to be open to one another as they bring up a sensitive topic, especially for Jaebum. He slowly nodded, eyes confident that he won’t disappoint his husband “I’m sorry about last night. But I won’t walk away, I want to fix this” ‘This’ meaning the situation they are in and Jinyoung was curious what ‘fix’ meant for Jaebum yet he kept his mouth shut, so much for being open to one another.

“Last night, when Mark and I talked when, we were talking. I didn’t expect his to happen but it did” Jinyoung carefully eyed Jaebum’s reaction; he knew the latter expected this might happen but he wasn’t ready for the sadness in his husband’s eyes “We kissed. I asked him to kiss me, it was never his intention to, I made him kiss me” Jinyoung wanted to be eaten whole by the ground when Jaebum made no reaction, no follow up questions, nothing and that made him tense up, he was afraid to breathe, to open his mouth, afraid that Jaebum might explode. Instead Jaebum nodded, “its okay” he softly said, urging Jinyoung to continue.

“And after what happened, this morning I went to Jackson and Youngjae and I talked to them about how confused I was. I want to fix what is between us, I know there was nothing broken between us but from the events that were happening, I want things to fall back like before but also, a part of me want to chase after Mark and I know hearing this might make you uncomfortable and you might hate me now but I need to be honest with you, Jaebum hyung. That’s why I went to them, asking them for something, anything but they want me to talk to Mark. So, I did, I wanted to settle what I felt and I want to do what is right... or what I think is right”

Jinyoung felt dehydrated, mouth dry and throat dry both from nervousness and for talking but most of it might be from how nervous he was, not knowing when Jaebum will talk, or explode or just walk away again and even though he was afraid about being way too honest, he still have to pass through this obstacle. Eyeing Jaebum once more, he swallowed a lump forming in his throat and softly coughed before talking once again.

“I’m really sorry, Jaebum. I’m really sorry” Jinyoung bit on his bottom lip, tears threatening to fall out, he was honestly sorry, pitying himself and feeling sorry for Jaebum for ending up with a disappointment like him. Jaebum’s eyes widened in shock, shocked about the sudden spill of emotions from Jinyoung, he leaned in and wiped the tiny tears cascading down Jinyoung’s cheeks with his thumb “It’s okay, Jinyoung” he softly consoled the latter “I’m listening”

“I went and wanted to talk to Mark but suddenly things I didn’t expect happened. Jaebum-ah, I’m really sorry, this was all my fault and I own up to my faults. I slept with him, Jaebum” Jinyoung whispered at the last sentence, shutting his eyes, feeling sorry for his self.

Slowly opening his eyes, he observed Jaebum’s reaction and it sent his heart dropping in his chest. Jaebum breathed in and out heavily, overwhelmed by the confession Jinyoung said and he would be lying if it hadn’t affected him at all but it did and his stomach dropped. Eyebrows creased in confusion, he was feeling a bunch of things in one sitting and he closed his eyes, calming himself and thinking about what he would do. “I won’t say that I’m okay hearing that” he softly spoke; relieving Jinyoung, at least he heard something from Jaebum. He nodded urgently “I know Jaebum. I have to own up to what I had done”

“I can’t hate you both. You both are too important to me and I love you two so much for me to hate you both. But I can’t say that I’m happy because honestly, I am hurt and I have to let this frustration out and I don’t want to settle in fighting with you because I love you, Jinyoung. I won’t even hurt you”

Tears fell from his eyes as Jaebum spoke, Jinyoung wiped his tears away and then looked at Jaebum “I want t know what you want me to do, Jaebum hyung” he begged because he himself didn’t know what to do, he is lost and he had no one to guide him, everyone had their own opinions and their opinions just didn’t clash at all. He wanted someone to guide him, show him what the right thing to do is”

“I still have to tell you something. And I kept this from you for days now”

Jinyoung was surprised at what Jaebum said, he didn’t know Jaebum was also hiding something and he felt stupid, Jaebum also did have a secret to hide.

“The day before you met Mark, he came to me asking for my permission to talk to you the day after, at the restaurant which was a place important to the both of you. He was ready to fly back to LA if I refused and I thought to myself that I must be a really bad person if I disapprove because Mark clearly love you and made an effort for this to happen, to meet you and to talk to you and to answer the unexplained questions you had inside of you. So I approved of it and I know I would regret it but you deserve the love Mark has for you because that love shouldn’t be left hidden so I approved of it and I also have to accept the effects of my actions”

Jinyoung was left speechless; he didn’t know what to say. He was way too confused, feeling thankful for both boys, for Mark asking for Jaebum’s permission and Jaebum to approve. “So, you talked to him even before I had to see him” Jaebum nodded, “But the boys saw Mark first, the day Mark arrived in Seoul”

“After I walked away from you” Jaebum continued “the day after that, this morning, I talked to Mark and i told him everything that happened that night and he was there, ears open to mu rambles. I was also confused myself and his answer surprised me because I couldn’t amount to the love he has for you, do you know what he said?” Jaebum eyed Jinyoung earning the latter to shake his head “No”.

“'I know you love him too sp don’t let go of that love. Don’t let him go, don’t repeat the mistake I did because you’d regret it like I did'. That’s what he said, Jinyoung”

Jinyoung choked, crying as he shook his head “Why are you doing this?”

“Because he was willing to let you go even though he loves you, even though you both went behind my back and made love, Mark still is important to me and seeing him suffer and punish himself over and over doesn’t settle calmly in my chest. He had suffered way too long don’t you think?”

Jinyoung wiped his tears away, looked confusingly at Jaebum “Where are you going with this?”

Jaebum looked sternly right through Jinyoung’s eyes “When you made love with Mark, thoughts of me aside, did you regret any of it?”

“Jaebum−”

“Answer me, Nyoung. Did you ever regret any part of it?”

Jinyoung hung his head low, shaking his head “No”

“Then I’m letting you go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ONE SHOT. I think I'm good at making myself suffer. But aside from all that, I COULD SMELL THE CELEBRATION FROM HERE. I bet y'all are celebrating, don't deny it. But we never know what might happen next, brrrah grrrkeke. This might be the best time to leave something on my accounts like ask.fm/hoetakas and twitter.com/tuanpak. Leave me some hate comments or something good cause I also deserve something good in life lmao. Okay cheers to all and long live MARKJIN.
> 
> PS: I didn't proofread so understand the errors.


	17. Chapter 17

A Markjin fiction  
 _a chaptered fan fic_

* * *

 

Everything came to a stop for Jinyoung as his breath hitched at the words coming right out from Jaebum’s lips. Did he hear that right? “W-What?” Jinyoung leaned in, did he hear that right? Was his imagination playing around with him?

Jaebum sternly looked at Jinyoung straight in the eyes, no trace of doubts in his pair of orbs just pure honesty and sadness “I said I’m letting you go, Nyoung. We could file a divorce right away. It won’t be easy but I will go through this for you happiness”

“Hyung” Jinyoung exclaimed “Why are you doing this? Please. Not for me. I- I also cannot see you hurting and suffering because of me. Filing a divorce is complicated and hard and also it takes long and it stresses you, both mentally and physically”

“It’s also not for you, Nyoung. Ever since the break up, you weren’t that happy-go-lucky guy we knew before and we started dating I knew what my chances were because I truly believed whatever destiny and fate you had with Mark. I knew I wasn’t completely 100% present inside your heart, yes; you love me but not as much as you love Mark. A part of you was gone when you both broke up, Nyoung” Jaebum’s bottom lip quivered, letting his emotions be exposed for once and Jinyoung felt guilty than he already is “Jinyoung. We are still young, i can find happiness and you reattach your red string f fate with Mark. I might be sad for now but I will be happy, happier than before”

Jinyoung crawled towards Jaebum, giving him a tight hug, a hug saying how sorry and thankful he was, how everything will be alright and how everything will put to pieces again “I don’t deserve your kindness but you showed me still how kind you are and selfless. And I cannot thank you enough” squeezing Jaebum to a tight hug before pecking a kiss on the cheek. 

“Jinyoung−” Jaebum said once their hug broke

Jinyoung look up at him and said “Yes?”

“Just do me one favour”

“What is it?”

“Please don’t let go of each other again. I can’t risk seeing the both of you breaking up again”

Jinyoung nodded with a soft smile. No matter what, he won’t let go of Mark ever again. No matter how bad the weather may get, he would never let go of his hand.

 

The next day felt so slow, Jinyoung woke up with an empty space beside him, Jaebum leaving early for work which he usually does when he felt like he needed to catch up on the routines. And as for Jinyoung, he lazily got up from the bed and headed to the shower before munching of his cereals for breakfast.

It felt like forever when he entered his company building and everyone were either busy coming in and out from offices or staring blankly on their articles. It was a cold weather and desks were either had hot coffee or hot choco and for Jinyoung he just wanted to get out and to get to Mark. Tell him about what Jaebum had decided and no matter how bad Jinyoung felt he couldn’t hide a tad of happiness he was feeling and he just wanted to get out and share that tad of happiness with Mark.

“Good morning to you too, Mr Grumpy” Bambam sarcastically greeted when Jinyoung entered the office, closing the wooden door with a loud bang before dropping his business bag over his desk and flopped himself on his leather seat, releasing a loud groan, feeling groggy about the time being as slow as a snail.

“Sorry. I just don’t feel like working” Jinyoung groaned once more, Bambam mentally counted the groans Jinyoung released; it’s the fifth time today. “Is Yugyeom already in the office?” Jinyoung asked earning Bambam to shake his head “He’ll be here soon, why?” “Tell him to buy me a hot Americano, I’ll pay him once he gets here” which what Bambam did.

After a passing exact twenty minutes, Yugyeom welcomed himself in the office then placed a hot Americano over Jinyoung’s desk, the latter muttered short thanks before Yugyeom placed Bambam’s Frappuccino over the younger’s desk. Yugyeom lingered longer in the room, swaying his body side to side giving Bambam a knowing glance and stealing glances towards Jinyoung.

“Don’t you have work to do?” Jinyoung glanced at Yugyeom through his reading glasses. Yugyeom slowly walked towards his desk once again, slowly leaning towards Jinyoung. Jinyoung who was uncomfortable at the invasion of his personal space, leaned back “Do you want something?” he said before sipping on his hot beverage.

Yugyeom whispered “How did last night go?” the exact words almost made Jinyoung  spit on his laptop screen, eyes wide as Bambam also came to Jinyoung’s desk “I heard something steamy from Jackson hyung” Bambam wiggled his brows. Jinyoung scoffed, rolling his eyes and putting down his reading glasses “I can’t believe you guys. This is a work space; let’s discuss it when we are out of work”

“Just say yes or no. C’mon” Yugyeom insisted “Did you like it? Was Mark hyung good? Did you love it?” Both the younger ones leaned in on Jinyoung, insisting the latter to answer.

“If I answer, will you stop bugging me?” earning a nod from the excited pair.

Jinyoung swallowed the lump on his throat before giving them a low answer “Yes. Yes and... y-yes”

The pair squealed, bouncing up and down around the office. Jinyoung was beat red in a second, embarrassed about admitting it out loud.

Yugyeom squealed even after exiting the office to his office. Jinyoung hoped Yugyeom won’t spill it around from excitement.

 

Work finished at exactly 6pm, Jinyoung packed his stuffs hurriedly inside his business bag and before he could dash towards the door, Bambam called him “Are you heading to Mark hyung’s?” Bambam wasn’t supposed to know what he’ll be doing in Mark’s place since the rest still hasn’t known what he and Jaebum had settled with and Bambam wasn’t supposed to know what it was. Jaebum and he made it clear with each other that they’d be officially announcing it when the tides had calmed down.

“I just have something to give to him before he flies back” he lied, he didn’t even know when Mark’s flight back to LA was and that moment he had reminded that Mark won’t be staying here longer, Mark might fly back tomorrow and the mere thought of it panicked him. Mark must know this before he flies back.

Bambam nodded, smiling at how everything was finally right in his eyes. Or so he thought. He grinned at Jinyoung “Send him my regards and tell him we should hang out with us before they fly back” Jinyoung gave him a thumbs up and walked out the office to the parking lot. Before pressing on the gas, he sent Mark a text message “Don’t go anywhere. I’m coming over and I have something important to tell you”. Tucking his phone back to the inside of his suit, he impatiently drove down the road to Mark’s condo.

 

Mark’s condo was silent, every light were lit and Jinyoung would presume he had guests before he texted the older one. He punched in the digits and welcomed himself for the second time inside Mark’s house. Carefully walking to the main living room, he softly called for Mark “Mark hyung?” when he had searched every corner of the first floor and haven’t found a specific blonde, he climbed to the second floor to Mark’s room.

Everything but Mark’s room was lit, the lights were turned off, and the street light and the moon illuminating were the only light source inside Mark’s room. The double door to the balcony was open, curtains softly fluttering from the soft wind from outside.

Jinyoung walked towards the balcony and was welcomed by a sight of a busy street, street lamps, the hand river and the smell of freshly lit cigarette. Mark was leaning on the railings, eyes busy observing the cars below, lips busy puffing out smoke and his fingers tapping the extra ashes out.

“Mark hyung” Jinyoung called once more, earning Mark to slightly tilt his head to where Jinyoung was, he softly smiled at the younger “Jinyoungie”

The nickname made Jinyoung grin in delight as he walked towards to his hyung, leaning on the railings, elbow over them beside Mark “What is that something important you want to say to me?” Mark looked at him before sucking the cigarette once more, puffing the smoke out at the opposite direction from Jinyoung.

“You’re smoking” Jinyoung stated “Smoking meant you are anxious” it startled Mark, Jinyoung shouldn’t have known it and by Mark’s expression Jinyoung replied to him before Mark had the chance to speak “Youngjae told me, more like spilled” he chuckled, Mark nodded before crushing the cigarette dead over the railings. Mark leaned on in his side; focus all on Jinyoung “Once again. What was that something important that you don’t want me to go anywhere?”

“Do you want to do it here, above the bustling streets of Seoul?” Jinyoung asked, glancing at the series of red lights below then dragging his eyes to Mark who mirrored his own “Whatever you want” Mark shrugged. Jinyoung snickered, smiling at how laid back Mark seems compared to the previous days, he held Mark’s hand and dragged him back inside his bedroom to the stairs then to Mark’s living room. Seems like a common spot for talking, whether with Jinyoung or with the boys.

“Do you at least want to eat or drink something?” Mark suggested, looking down at Jinyoung who had managed to make himself comfortable on the sofa “Anything you have there” Jinyoung smiled before Mark retreated to his kitchen, grabbing two glasses and a cartoon of pineapple juice and a bowl of nacho chips with some dips then settling them over the glass table before he flopped on the sofa.

“So? Something important...” Mark trailed, munching on the chips as Jinyoung scooted closer to Mark, readying himself to speak. He hadn’t thought about how he will say it to Mark and knowing Mark, he would also be confused when Jinyoung reveals it. Now or never, Jinyoung encouraged himself, gulping down a glass of pineapple juice before speaking the main subject tonight.

“Last night... I talked to Jaebum about us...” Jinyoung observed Mark who sat up straight at the mention of Jaebum and his eyes widened upon the mention of them both, he continued “he knew about the kiss and us... making love because I told him” observing Mark once more, the latter’s eyes were in sheer panic and shock.

“I never have meant to betray him” Mark said, chewing on his bottom lip “Hyung, let me continue. He isn’t mad, he may have been upset but not in rage or was he mad. None of it, hyung’ Jinyoung said as he held Mark’s hand, reassuring him their friendship with Jaebum isn’t completely broken.

“He knows that I love you, he knows from the start when he and I started dating and as we got married, he knew and he hadn’t tried to deny it. It was like he knew we were fated to be together, you and me. It was like that ever since we dated, Mark, Jaebum saw how we completed each other”

Jinyoung chuckled at how he tried to say them out loud, he wasn’t used to mention things like fate nor destiny but as he spoke them, he felt young and in love and even though it wasn’t in the right situation, still he managed to feel sweet over those words in front of the man he genuinely love.

“It sounds cheesy, I know. But Jaebum believed we were like attached to some red string of fate”

“He knows but he still loved you despite it all, you deserve a man like that Jinyoung. I wouldn’t want you to miss the opportunity to meet a guy like that. Despite your love for me, he managed to accept it and kept loving you” Jinyoung was beyond startled at the words spoken by Mark. Where was he going with this? Does he not know the direction of what he said to him? Didn’t he find the context clue about Jaebum letting him go? Was Mark always this naive?

“You don’t get it do you?” Jinyoung snapped

Mark creased his forehead, confused “I get it though? You’re telling me how kind and accepting Jaebum is despite us kissing two nights before and making love last night. I get it clearly, Nyoung. You are lucky and I’m not mad at it, I am more than happy but that doesn’t mean I’m neither hurt nor heartbroken”

Jinyoung aggressively shook his head, burying his face over his palm in frustration as he groaned “Ohh my god. How can you be this naive?” he grunted.

“Me? Naive? Jinyoung, you’re naive here. Jaebum is right in front of you this whole time! He accepted you and kept understanding you and was beside you this whole time! He is a lot better than me at loving you. I can’t compare to the love he has for you” Mark argued, leaning on to Jinyoung who still had his face buried over this palm, grunting and shaking his head, never wanting to hear the words from Mark’s mouth.

“No, Mark. You don’t get it, oh my god” Jinyoung finally faced him, eyes begging to listen to him, to hear him out and to understand where the conversation is heading.

“He loves you!”

“You don’t get it!”

“I get it! I do get −”

“He’s letting me go, Mark! He’s letting me go” Jinyoung screamed, eyes pleading as his neck reddened at the effort he executed for Mark to snap out of it and listen to him.

“W-What do you mean? He’s letting you go? What...” Mark remained confused, why would he let him go? What does that mean?

“We’re getting a divorce, Mark. That’s what it means. Did you get it now, Mark?” Jinyoung said, resting his palm over Mark’s cheek as the latter remained still, mouth agape as he looked at Jinyoung straight in the eyes, confusion evident. 

Mark began to speak up, softly “D-divorce? Why? IS it because of me?” regret stained in his voice.

“No, love. It’s because he saw how I love you more than I love him and he wants us to be both happy” he reassured the elder, both palms over his cheek, face closer to each other “He’s doing this for the both of us, he couldn’t take seeing us both suffering because you also love me a lot like I love you, Mark”

“I-I don’t... I don’t know how, what to feel about this. I can’t be happy or sad about this. It’s like I’m messing you both up”

“No. No. It’s not because of you, hyung. He told us to never let go of each other, let’s at least do that for him, huh? You can be happy about this. We can both be happy about this”

Mark rested both his hand over Jinyoung’s, smoothing the latter’s hands with his thumb “Do the other boys know?” Jinyoung shook his head; let’s tell them the three of us should tell them before... before you and Youngjae fly back to LA”

Mark cursed, he hadn’t thought about LA and his company waiting for him and the piles of documents to be approved by his signature “I have less than three days until our flight”

Jinyoung was surprised, hands falling back over his legs “That soon?” expression disappointed as Mark brought Jinyoung’s hand to his own, rubbing it in comfort “It’s disappointing. I can’t be with you through the process. I can’t be with you physically” 

“Let’s just talk over face time, hyung” Jinyoung still felt disappointed about Mark’s departure soon, cursing the latter’s company and the paperwork’s and the documents and his co-workers “I’ll stay up to call you, you don’t have to worry. I know the process will drain you but I could heal you at least even just a little” Mark softly smiled, Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile at how contagious Mark’s smile is so he nodded “You won’t heal me just a little but you would heal me completely”

 

The time of the announcement finally came, Jinyoung felt like drinking a whole gallon of water at how nervous he was, Mark didn’t want to come or more like Mark thought about the situation and him being there wouldn’t give clarity to what Jaebum might announce. This was Jaebum’s moment, Mark told Jinyoung over the phone. He wanted Jaebum to have this and Jaebum accepted it and clearly understood where Mark was going with this as Jinyoung told him about Mark’s reasons.

“It would be really awkward is the three of us would be there, right?” Jinyoung said, on their way to the restaurant, Jaebum chuckled at the situation if ever Mark would’ve been there “The guys might feel some tension but I, myself isn’t indifferent towards it. I expected this to come sooner but now would probably the best time, too” Jaebum smiled, this might be something big for him, not literally a big loss but still feels like it but he knows something and someone, someday would come and sweep him off of his feet and make him feel like how Mark makes Jinyoung feel, indescribable. 

“I would be complaining why Mark isn’t here but maybe you guys have a good reason” Jackson said, pulling the chair before sitting right in front of the boys around the big, circular table inside the VIP room. “It was a mutual decision that it was best for Mark not to show up” Jaebum warmly smiled at the guys, Bambam, Yugyeom, Jackson and Youngjae leaned i, waiting for Jaebum’s announcement while Jinyoung sat silently beside Jaebum.

They waited for their food to arrive before settling to a conversation “I’m curious and scared at the same time” Bambam said, cutting his steak in half and ate it. “Me too” Jackson seconded, talking while his mouth was full, Yugyeom nodded too, sipping on his favourite apple juice. “Me too, hyung. But I’ll presume you’ll announce it after we finish eating” Youngjae spoke, Jaebum smiled at the younger one and nodded “I don’t want to see you guys choke to your death”

With that, the three boys munched on their food faster, cutting it in halves and shoving it in their mouth, swallowing them without properly chewing it, impatient about Jaebum’s style of waiting. The rest took their time to eat, Jinyoung made a face when Jackson choked on a small bone before chugging a whole glass of water “I’m done” Jackson said, exaggeratedly placing the glass on the table.

“Okay” Jaebum settled his utensils after everyone had cleared their plate, the rest sat upright and also did Jinyoung, he felt nervous and was thankful he wouldn’t be speaking a lot today, he faced Jaebum who gave him a nod then averted his gaze back to their friends. Jaebum cleared his throat “This announcement might shock you but I know, we all know this is for the better” he started; the boys silently listened, respecting Jaebum, to finish speaking before they could speak up.

“It was a mutual decision between us that I’m letting Jinyoung go”

The room fell in to silence, eyes bulging out of the sockets and jaw dropping, Jackson closed and opened his mouth, he was also shocked and confused like the rest and it was for a solid two minutes until someone spoke “You mean a divorce?” Youngjae made sure.

“Divorce makes it seem like there’s a bitter feeling on both ends, it is divorce but Jinyoung and I had come to a conclusion. I don’t want this to seem like a sad ending, it is not, because this is just the start for both Jinyoung’s life and my life, separately” 

“Is it okay, with you Jinyoung? You’re awfully silent today” Jackson said, attention averted to him as he fiddles with his fingers under the table “I’m okay with it. Jaebum reassured to me that it was okay and he was happy for me but I can’t be all that 100% happy knowing what the next step is going to be. It’ll drain us mentally, physically and emotionally” he said and warmly smiled at Jaebum who mirrored his own.

“Mark hyung, does he know?” Yugyeom asked which Jinyoung replied with a nod “I talked to him yesterday”. “How did he take it?” the youngest asked once more, Jinyoung knew how Yugyeom cared deeply of his hyung so it wasn’t a surprise for him when Yugyeom asked him about Mark “He was confused, he felt guilty and didn’t instantly accepted it” Jinyoung faced Jaebum who looked at him and nodded, chewing on his bottom lip “But I told him what Jaebum hyung also had told me and he slowly accepted it. He couldn’t waste the sacrifice Jaebum made”

“Are you okay with it Jinyoung hyung? We’ll fly off tomorrow” Youngjae had sadness written all over his face, he himself was also cursing at the responsibilities left in the company, Jinyoung nodded “Mark and I talked about it and I’m fine, he’ll call from time to time” Jinyoung knew himself it would be hard for him and Mark, one problem would be distance, another one would be the time difference and also Mark’s hectic schedule, he’s guessing once Mark returns, it’ll all be paper works and more paper works, overtimes and less sleeping.

“That soon?” Jaebum asked, Youngjae nodded “We’ve been gone for a week or so” the latter explained, earning Jaebum’s shoulder to slump “I wanted to talk something to him... or we could send them both off tomorrow” Jackson squealed in delight followed by aggressive nods by the other two boys “Yes please”

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung had arrived at their unit and it wouldn’t be long for them to live separately “So what are you and Mark exactly?” Jaebum teased, “I don’t mind you sharing it with me” Jinyoung eyed Jaebum carefully “Are you really okay with it?” Jaebum nodded in response “I wouldn’t have let you go if I wasn’t okay with all of these. So what are you and Mark now?”

Jinyoung shrugged “I honestly don’t know, things happened quickly that I didn’t realize everything around me, that this was reality” Jaebum snickered, “I never felt so light, like my worries are mostly gone and I think I could really start when we are done with everything”

“I don’t know if I should be happy or offended” Jinyoung joked, the atmosphere had become lighter than the previews days and Jinyoung knew everything will be alright and everything will fall back in to place, them happy and Jaebum happy.

“You should claim Mark as your tomorrow before he flies off to LA. You’d never know what might happen in the land of the free” Jaebum joked, earning a gasp from Jinyoung “Seriously? He wouldn’t”

Jaebum snickered “Blonde hair, blue eyes, bigger... never mind” A sofa pillow went flying towards Jaebum’s way, catching it right before it smacks his face “Don’t worry, I will make him mine tomorrow. Anyways, I’ll be sleeping at a separate room because you know...” Jinyoung patted Jaebum before retreating to the next room.

 

“Don’t forget to call me, okay?” Jackson hugged Mark tightly, snuggling as his chin rested o Mark’s shoulder “Call me. I will be waiting everyday”

Bambam and Yugyeom ran towards where Mark was and gave him a bone crushing hug while Jackson was still around Mark, never wanting to let go. Mark giggled “I will miss you guys. Visit us soon there” earning three head to nod.

Youngjae was busy talking to Jinyoung about Mark’s responsibilities in the company “He often stays up all day, he’s a perfectionist and sometimes I just want to hip his laptop and let him sleep for even an hour. He doesn’t listen to me so if you ever talk to him over face time, please tell him to rest” Jinyoung nodded “You too, Youngjae. I care a lot about you and your health. When you back hurt, go straight to a specialist, okay? I hope to visit you guys soon but for this year, I think it isn’t possible, yet” Youngjae nodded in understanding, what Jinyoung and Jaebum had signed up for isn’t as easy as what people think but he hopes and prays each will have their happy ever after.

“Youngjae-ah!” Jackson dashed towards the younger, giving his this time a bone crushing hug “Please don’t forget about me!” Jackson whined, followed by two tails hugging Youngjae by the back “Youngjae hyung. Please take care and visit us soon” “Please don’t overdo playing Overwatch” earning a distant giggle from Mark. Youngjae grunted at the tight hugs “Let go” Youngjae commanded but the three boys didn’t budge. 

“Yah. Let him go, his back might hurt again” Jaebum showed up out of nowhere, startling three boys and scrambled, hiding behind Mark who chuckled.

“Thank you hyung” Youngjae said earning a nod from the older one “I can see the annoyed expression on your face” Jaebum chuckled which Youngjae shyly smiled “But I will miss their presence though” Jaebum nodded “I completely understand. I will miss you guys, too. We promise to visit once we are over with these stuffs”

“I thought you had something to say to Mark?” Jinyoung reminded Jaebum; the older one looked at him “Oh you want to be the one to talk to him last? I was waiting for you to approach him but sure, sure, save the best for last” Jaebum teased, Jinyoung had to hide his blushing face which was clearly noticed by Youngjae who was fondly staring at him.

Jaebum approached Mark, making sure no one was near them “Mark hyung” Mark faced him, he still wasn’t sure how to act in front of the younger one since it was the first time they talked after the announcement. The boys were silently observing them and Mark felt their stares, so does Jaebum “I told you its okay. I’m fine so don’t act so frozen in front of me, hyung”

Mark let out a small smile “What you did wasn’t expected, I was shocked. I told you I was ready to let him go, Jaebum” looking at the younger who just smiled at him and he himself couldn’t help but smile too “I beat you to it and when we are done with these, you can marry Jinyoung and settle down in LA”

Mark was beyond surprised at Jaebum’s sudden suggestions “M-marry? We aren’t even dating yet. And settle down in LA? Jinyoung will surely miss his family and you guys. I could just settles here and work at the same time”

“And risk you position as a CEO? No. I won’t allow that. And I bet Jinyoung will settles down in LA with you, he loves you too much, Mark. I hope you could see that, like a lot. And dating? Trust me, you’d be dating before you could get back to LA” Jaebum snickered, leaving Mark confused. What does he mean by that? “Oh yeah, Jinyoung wants to be the last one to talk to you. Save the best for last” Jaebum patted Mark on the back before joining what the younger ones were doing.

Without a second to spare, Jinyoung went straight to Mark. It had only been a day but he already missed Mark, he doesn’t know how he will handle being away from him again “Hyung” Jinyoung pouted when Mark grinned at him saying “Save the best for last” which earned the older to laugh. Jinyoung will definitely miss him smile, his eyes, his set of teeth, his touches, and his warmth, basically everything about Mark Tuan. Mark slowly reached for his hand, rubbing circles on the younger’s palm to lessen the sadness in his eyes “We still get to see each other, you know” Jinyoung shook his head because it will never be the same “Totally different” dropping his head low, it’ll be less than thirty minutes until Mark and Youngjae will board the plane.

“We could still talk on the phone and Skype, face time” Mark said but Jinyoung still shook his head “It’s different. I can’t touch you, cannot kiss you. I cannot hold your hands like this. It’s totally different” the younger one pouted, swaying his and Mark’s arm together “What?” Mark teased, wanting to see Jinyoung’s reaction and it totally made him grin wide and giggle when Jinyoung swatted Mark’s hand, pouting as he crossed his arm together “You’re not romantic at all”

“Awe, don’t be like that Jinyoungie” Mark used Jinyoung’s weakness against him but seemed Jinyoung was really sulking when he didn’t budge “Let me make it up to you. I’ll give you a gift” Jinyoung rolled his eyes “If you’re planning on giving me a finger heart, I will tear your boarding pass” earning a giggle from Mark once more.

“Give me your palm, open your palm” Mark told him which Jinyoung obliged after scoffing and telling Mark about palm kisses. Mark slowly placed his closed hand over Jinyoung’s open palm and slowly opened them; Jinyoung flinched when he felt something cold and as Mark moved his hand away to bury it again inside his pocket. Jinyoung was shocked “K-key? This doesn’t look like a car key so what is this key for?” He had his eyes wide, averting his eyes to Mark then to the keys.

“You can keep that , you can stay in my house” mark warmly smiled, he knew Jinyoung and Jaebum would be living separately soon and Jinyoung was worried about looking for an affordable apartment within Seoul and he was surprised yet happy that Mark had thought of him “I worry a lot about you so just live comfortably”

Jinyoung warmly smiled “Thank you, hyung” grabbing Mark’s free hand once more and intertwining it with his “You have no idea how thankful I am and I’ll miss you a lot” Mark squeezed Jinyoung hand, reassuring the latter that it will all be okay.

_ Good morning passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 46B to Los Angeles. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you _

“Well, we should prepare are head for boarding” mark softly smiled, rubbing small circles on the younger’s hand. Jinyoung felt like time was so fast, could it go any slower? How long will it take for them to see one another again?

Mark nodded at Youngjae, signalling him they should go now. Youngjae grabbed his hand carry then bid the boys a good bye, hugging them then patting them on the back. “Let’s see each other in California, soon” Youngjae said. Mark grabbed his luggage and before he could go to the guys and give them a hug, Jinyoung pulled his wrist, surprising Mark. Jinyoung had thins look of confusion like he wants to say something but doesn’t want to.

“Just say it” Jaebum encouraged Jinyoung, snickering when Jinyoung gave him a glare.

“What? Are you going to propose because Jinyoung you know it’s not possible, yet” Mark teased, looking at Jinyoung who was mentally preparing himself as the rest of the boys observe what might about to happen.

“Y-you. I’m your boyfriend now, we’re dating. You’re mine and nobody can touch you over there at the other side of the world especially those blue eyed blonde guys” Jinyoung scoffed, rolling his eyes. Index finger pointing at Mark, he seriously said “You’re mine, alright?”

The rest had their palm over their face; Mark stared at him, stupidly grinning at how Jinyoung’s style of courtship was way unique. “That’s a new way to ask someone to be your boyfriend, Jinyoungie” nevertheless he nodded “Sure. I’m yours, you’re mine” (woh uri maengsehaebolkka let’s try it maeume gyeyageul hae let’s sign it)

“We’ll board now. See you guys pretty soon” Mark gave each the guys a tight hug before facing Jinyoung once more “And we’ll keep in touch once we land” Mark leaned in and gave Jinyoung a soft peck on the forehead then whispered as his lips hovered over the younger’s forehead “This is the reason why I’m the top. Your courtship was funny though” Mark snickered as he leaned back, taking his luggage with him.

“Whatever Tuan” Jinyoung pouted as Mark waved them goodbye and Youngjae following behind. Jinyoung’s going back to his normal pace in life, a life with no Mark near him and he felt empty once again but it’ll last as he will patiently wait for Mark’s call.

 

The flight was expectedly long; Mark was thankful enough that he bought the business class type for him and Youngjae. When the intercom announced that they’ll be landing in fifteen minutes, Mark never felt so relieved, wanting to shower and continue on with his busy CEO life.

Mark and Youngjae was met by the familiar air of LA and it’s familiar skyscrapers, Mark instantly noticed their driver waiting for them by the pillar beside their ride.

“Jason!” Mark called; the driver snapped at Mark’s direction and went to him and Youngjae to get their luggage “Welcome back, Mr Tuan and Mr Choi. How was the vacation?” Jason asked as he dragged the luggage to the trunk. “A rollercoaster ride” Mark snickered, Youngjae looked at his hyung and smiled before they entered the car.

Mark had no time to lazy around since he expect to have a pile of paperwork to do, to sign and maybe presentations to make if he wasn’t lucky. So he took a quick shower, changed himself in his usual work suit, drying his hair with a hair dryer then combing it to look neat and presentable. Strutting his way inside his company, workers greeted him asked how the vacation was before retreating back to their tasks.

Youngjae was seated on his desk when Mark arrived at the company “You didn’t shower?” he asked the younger. Youngjae gasped “I did! I was just faster at it compared to you” Mark chuckled at his flustered dongsaeng before he made his way inside his office.

It was an hour when Mark suddenly remembered about calling Jinyoung, before he could punch in Jinyoung’s contact number, his phone rang. It was Jinyoung. Mark smiled at himself before clearing his throat and answered the call.

“You miss me already?” Mark teased, he was sure Jinyoung was rolling his eyes “You didn’t call. I waited for 16 hours, of course I slept but I set up an alarm. Why didn’t you call?”

Mark couldn’t hide the grin from showing. Jinyoung’s totally the end of him “Sorry, Jinyoungie. I didn’t even have the time to eat lunch at how busy I am” Mark pouted, knowing Jinyoung might not even see it but it was worth a shot.

“You haven’t had something to eat?!” Jinyoung gasped “Your secretary must bring you a complete meal set i swear to god! What do you usually eat when you’re this busy?”

Mark bit his lip, guilty about how messed up his diet was “Um... protein bar?” And with that Jinyoung shrieked from the other line “What?! No wonder why you’re thin! I swear, when I’m done here I will make you a meal everyday” And here is where Mark realized how blessed and thankful he was, where he realized how he love Jinyoung, more than he thought so “I love you” Mark suddenly said, interrupting Jinyoung’s speech “What’s up with you” Confusion evident on the younger’s voice “I just love you, so much” Mark softly said and he knew Jinyoung was smiling over the other line when the younger replied with a similar confession “I love you too, Mark hyung. A lot”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think this chapter was lmao hit me up and leave something on my ask.fm/hoetakas and twitter.com/tuanpak The end was hurriedly made and my eyes are so heavy right now omfg i apologize if there may be errors since i encoded them late at night like 3am i mean early in the morning lmao i feel like im floating so AND OH next chapter will be the last and no need to worry about anything since everything is solved, these are just like additions scenes and what happens after haha. hope you loved or liked or hated the fic so far.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update you all have been waiting for. Ta-dah!  
> PS: there's a little addition perspective in this last chapter just for you, my readers.

A Markjin Fiction  
_a chaptered fanfic_

* * *

 

“I thought everything was settled?” Mark leaned on his inclined chair as he massaged his temple, feeling his head throbbing from the headache.

Two years had passed since Jaebum and Jinyoung processed the divorce papers and with that span of time, Mark and Jinyoung had been consoling one another over face time and when Mark was very busy, they’d just resort to talking over the phone. Jaebum on the other hand had found comfort from the boys too, knowing every process was stressful. And in those two years, Jinyoung managed to move all his belongings to Mark’s condo, Mark was beyond happy that Jinyoung had preferred to stay in his condo.

And so, Mark, who had been up for the last 23 hours, was still sitting on his leather seat while listening to his boyfriend talking to him over the phone. The divorce papers were delayed for another month and Mark couldn’t help but heave a deep sigh “Alright, it’s okay” he replied as Jinyoung repeatedly apologized to his boyfriend “Jinyoungie, it’s not your fault. It’s fine”

“Mark hyung, you sound so tired. Have you been overworking yourself?” Jinyoung worriedly asked from the other line. Mark shook his head knowing Jinyoung might not sense his denial “No. Just don’t worry about me. You need to rest” Mark glanced on his watch, 3:50 AM “You just got out from your work, right? It’s 7:50 PM there”

“And it’s 3:50 AM there. Why are you still up? You should’ve been asleep at 12mn. I know you, Mark hyung” Jinyoung scolded, earning a light chuckle from the blonde “Ah” Mark gasped, feeling a painful pang on his head, hissing as he massaged his temple once more, trying to lessen the pain.

“Babe!” Jinyoung exclaimed over the line “Are you okay? What happened?” he panicky asked “Just a mild headache” Mark replied.

“You need to rest and take meds. I’ll hang up now so you won’t stay up all morning. This is for your health, hyung. Okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll go pack and rest”

“Good” Mark felt Jinyoung smiling on the other side of the line “I love you” Jinyoung said, earning Mark to chuckle once more “I love you, too. Talk to you soon”

 

“Any signs of doubt or did he believe it?” Bambam leaned in on Jinyoung who was sitting on the sofa of Mark’s condo which he had been living now for the past year. Jinyoung shook his head “He’s clueless”. Bambam clasped his hand then rubbing it together “Guess we are pushing it through?”

“Don’t say that out loud, we might get jinxed and our plan might fail” Yugyeom pouted, scooping a spoonful of ice cream to his mouth.

“Are you even sure you got to convince him?” Jaebum flopped on the sofa in front of Jinyoung. The latter stared at him wide eyed, feeling offended as he gasped “I’m the best actor among us guys. You all know that”

“But you let your guard down when you talk to him” Jackson barked, earning a nod from Jaebum “Jackson’s right on this one”

Jinyoung groaned in frustration “Trust me. I am pretty sure he had no single clue about our plans. Now will you just agree with me before I call Youngjae?” earning the rest to nod.

It had been already two months since Jaebum and Jinyoung got their divorce papers and keeping this important secret from Mark made him feel bad, he knew they were doing this for Mark, to make the latter happy but wouldn’t it be that unfair when you’ve kept this hidden for longer than a month?

“Don’t feel bad about it. Be a little optimistic” Jaebum exclaimed, patting his shoulder before Jaebum went to the driveway where his car was parked.

“Yes. I should at least be a little optimistic” he thought.

The thing is. The boys planned a surprise visit to Los Angeles without informing Mark, keyword: Surprise. Jinyoung was excited about the idea of it but it didn’t settle in right when he hid the important news from his boyfriend.

Be optimistic.

Instead of worrying about the negative scenarios in his head, he became a little optimistic; thinking about finally meeting his boyfriend in flesh once again, to feel him, hug him and kiss him so maybe a little sacrifice won’t hurt. He knew Mark would also be looking forward for the moment when Jinyoung would visit his hometown; he knew Mark would be planning a lot of trips, putting his responsibilities aside and it made Jinyoung want to fast forward to next week. D-day. The day the five of them would fly off to Los Angeles and surprise CEO Mark Tuan.

 

“What if...” Mark pouted, swivelling on his chair in his office on an early afternoon. Youngjae, who was sighting the building below from the glass window, turned to Mark with a curious look “What if what, hyung?” he repeated.

“What if I go visit Jinyoung tomorrow, in Korea” Mark beamed, swivel chair still as he rested his elbow over his desk, searching for a reply from Youngjae.

“T-tomorrow?! H-hyung. No! I-I mean you have w-work” Youngjae panicked, this will probably one of the critical moments in his life. There is no way in hell Youngjae would let Mark fly to Seoul at this time or the surprise might be one major failure, ending Jinyoung in California as to Mark in Seoul. There is no way, so Youngjae shook his head aggressively, wasting no time for Mark to linger on the thought of flying to Seoul.

“No! I strongly disapprove. Not on my watch, hyung” he sternly said, approaching the opposite side of the desk, facing Mark “You shouldn’t”

Mark creased his eyebrows “What if I won’t listen?” he stubbornly replied, causing for Youngjae to internally groan “Is it because you miss him?”

“Yes. I miss him and two years being away from my boyfriend is torture. So, I’m flying off to Seoul and you can’t stop me”

Youngjae began to panic, running out of excuses and plans as his mind began to blank out “N-no! Or... or else”

“Or else, what?” Mark challenged him, one brow raised as he waited for Youngjae to come up with something smart.

“O-or else I’ll tell your father!”

Mark squinted his eyes at Youngjae “I smell something off, something fishy”

“S-something fishy?” Youngjae nervously laughed as he played with his fingers “N-no fish here”

“That’s an idiom, idiot. I’m sensing something off with you today. Is there a reason why you won’t allow me to fly to Seoul? Is there?” he eyed him accusingly.

Youngjae shook his head “Of course there’s no reason. I just want you- just want you to focus on the company”

“Wait. Don’t tell me Jinyoung changed his mind?”

“What?” Youngjae looked at Mark in absurd “Why would he change his mind? You do trust him right?”

Mark nodded “But you’re being too jumpy, I couldn’t help but take a wild guess”

Youngjae shook his head “Just, don’t be too paranoid, don’t over think. I just want you to do a great job with your position right now as Jinyoung is doing his part, okay? Call him when you get home to ease your mind and your tensed shoulder, hyung” Youngjae patted Mark’s arm before exiting the latter’s office.

Youngjae scurried to the men’s bathroom, leaning on the counter as he searched for a familiar contact on his phone. Pressing the call button, the other line rang in seconds and after three rings, the person on the other line answered “Youngjae, what’s up?”

“Jinyoung hyung” Youngjae whined, alerting the person over the line “What happened, did something happen? What’s wrong?” Jinyoung panicked. Youngjae realized he was probably too dramatic, he calmed himself down “Nothing, hyung. It’s just that Mark hyung was thinking about visiting Seoul tomorrow...” he trailed and it took a couple of seconds for Jinyoung to sink the words in.

“What?! W-what did you say? You should convince him to stay or our plan will fail, it would be all for nothing”

“I panicked but I managed to insist him to stay. I’m going to keep an eye on him in case he does something unexpected or expected. I just called to inform you, hyung” Youngjae said, tapping his fingers over the marbled sink.

“Alright Youngjae, update me and see you soon. We’re on our way to the airport”

Youngjae beamed “See you soon” they bid their ‘see you later’ and ended the call before Youngjae went out the restroom back to Mark’s office.

 

“We’ll be arriving in LA around 10 in the evening, right?” Jaebum asked, Yugyeom shrugged beside him; clueless about time zones and calculations “Hyung, calculating makes my head ache. Ask Jinyoung over there” Yugyeom pointed at the other lane where Jinyoung was busy reading.

A kick behind Jaebum’s seat made the latter’s blood boil, “Hey” Jackson kicked Jaebum’s seat once more, earning a glare from the latter “What?” “You didn’t ask me. I know the time, I know how to calculate”

Jaebum closed his eyes and took a quick, deep breath “Okay, Jackson” he said, after calming himself down a bit “What time will we arrive there then?”

“10pm” Jackson smiled innocently from the back, Jaebum grunted in response “I shouldn’t have asked”

 

Jinyoung didn’t want to waste their time on stopovers so he made the right decision to choose the direct flight from Seoul to LA. He was itching to be with Mark once more, he needed to distract himself from the long hours of flight. Reading a book helped but his attention would often drift off to  once specific blonde with canines as sharp as a vampire and lips like the colour of strawberry, a specific blonde who has the warmest smile and the most alluring eyes. Every minute and every second felt torture to him, envying the rest for finally drifting off, Bambam beside him sleeping soundly, Jaebum and Yugyeom too, Jackson was comfortable sleeping on his seat, neck pillow around his neck.

Jinyoung sighed “See you soon, hyung” he softly whispered to himself, gazing at the dark sky outside the window. Plugging in his earphones and putting on his eye mask, he tried to force himself to sleep.

 

A nudge woke Jinyoung from his slumber, he ignored it thinking it was only Bambam shifting on his seat but then another nudge came but a little harder. Jinyoung grunted and took his eye mask off, looking for the culprit “What?” he annoyingly said, eyebrows creased and eyes squinting at the light, “We are landing in fifteen minutes” Bambam softly said, not wanting to wake the elder couple in front of them. Jinyoung sat right up on his seat and glanced at the window beside him; it was true, the Los Angeles night light welcomed him below and his smile grew as he prepared for landing, excited about finally meeting his boyfriend.

“Youngjae’s over the arrival area waiting for us” Jaebum said, gripping on his suitcase. Jinyoung nodded then looked at the younger boys at the baggage claiming area “I’m nervous” Jinyoung softly said, earning Jaebum to chuckle “Are you serious? What is there to be nervous about? Your boyfriend is probably in his office still. You should surprise him first, we don’t mind waiting” Jinyoung widened his eyes at Jaebum is disbelief “What? You’re also excited meeting Mark, Jae. I can’t just barge in without you guys”

“You should do it, hyung. It’ll be much more special if it’s you” Bambam joined them after claiming his baggage “Don’t worry about us. Mark will also be surprised once he sees us” the younger one chuckled. Jinyoung was sceptical about entering Mark’s office, his boyfriend’s privacy and also is nervous about the coming surprise “Is it really fine? You guys may be looking forward for it”

“What are we talking about here?” Jackson arrived together with Yugyeom, the former glanced at Jinyoung then at Jaebum “We told Jinyoung to surprise Mark first since we are okay with the idea” Jaebum replied.

“But I thought I was the first one?” Jackson pouted, the group grunted except for Jinyoung “Seriously hyung. Stop being so childish, let the boyfriend have his chance” Yugyeom scoffed, rolling his eyes at how dramatic his hyung was.

“I also am Mark’s boyfriend!” Jackson barked, another grunt came “Stop being dramatic, Wang. You’ll have your moment” Jaebum said, smacking him on the arm.

“Alright, alright. But hurry up, Jinyoung. Don’t do some monkey business like... like... making out over the desk or worse” Jackson glanced at Jinyoung who coughed at the mention of those explicit ideas Jackson nonchalantly blurted. Jinyoung shook his head, “I won’t, I swear”

With everything settled, the group made their way to the arrival area to meet Youngjae. Youngjae was patiently standing beside the pillar, waiting for his friends. It was the younger ones who shouted and dashed towards Youngjae, the latter was startled in place, and his smile grew when he noticed the familiar faces dashing towards him.

“Hyung!” Yugyeom whined while Bambam faked a cry while they gave their hyung a group hug which Youngjae gave back. Youngjae laughed then broke the hug as he waited for Jinyoung, Jaebum and Jackson. “Right on time” Youngjae beamed, glancing on his wrist watch.

“He’s in his office right now. Working overtime as usual” Youngjae said, facing Jinyoung who softly smiled “Thank you for being on the boat with us on this plan no matter how childish it is” Jinyoung chuckled, embracing Youngjae.

“Change of plan though” Jackson pouted “Jinyoung’s going to surprise Markiepooh first, I’m sad over it but whatever, it’s one against three” Jackson sulked once more, Youngjae laughed at the miserable hyung “It’s okay, hyung. You guys can stay in my office while waiting for Jinyoung hyung”

“I bet it will take them an hour. No making out or doing something explicit, okay?” Jackson warned Jinyoung, index pointing as a sign of being serious. Jinyoung shyly nodded “You don’t have to say it out loud”

 

The boys’ jaw dropped at how high the Tuan Company is, eyes glancing the summit of the building “I can’t believe he is this rich. Our markiepooh is this rich? I won’t tease him again” Jackson said, Bambam on the other hand had his smile from ear to ear “I’ll list down the things I want him to buy for me” earning a nudge from Jinyoung “Don’t you dare, Bambam”

“Is he in the highest floor?” Jaebum asked, Youngjae shook his head “Second to the last floor, that’s where his office is at” Youngjae guided them after saying something to the security guards.

Jinyoung held his breath as Youngjae punched in the floor where Mark was at. Heartbeat fastened and palms sweating. “You don’t have to be nervous, hyung” Youngjae suddenly spoke, Jinyoung glanced at the younger one who had this calm expression on his face with a reassuring smile “He misses you a lot, too. Meeting him again would make your nervousness disappear. Just go inside and walk to his desk”

“I can’t help feeling nervous” Jinyoung bit his bottom lip as he wiped his sweaty palm on his denim jeans. He glanced at the levels and without a second, the elevator dinged and opened. They went out the lift to Youngjae’s office, just beside Mark’s.

“His office is just next door?” Bambam asked, leaning his ear on the wall; trying to listen to the other side of the room.

“It’s no use, Bambam” Youngjae said “It’s soundproof”

Jackson snapped his head towards Jinyoung once more “I’m warning you, Nyoung. No monkey business!” earning a smack across his head from Jaebum. Jinyoung smiled “Thanks, hyung. He was getting on my nerves”

“Are you ready? Or do you want to wait until 6am comes?” Youngjae moved to face Jinyoung. The latter creased his eyebrows “6am?” Youngjae nodded “Yeah. He goes home at 6am, take a rest and comes back at 10am” Jinyoung pouted at the fact, Mark didn’t lie to him but he didn’t also tell him his schedules “I think I’m going in now. And force him to go home and sleep for 8hours”

“Good luck, hyung” Yugyeom pumped his fist in the air, Jinyoung nodded then slowly made his way out Youngjae’s office to his boyfriend’s.

Standing in front of the door that says “CEO, Mark Yien Tuan” he suddenly felt nervous as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He softly knocked on the wooden door as to not invade Mark’s privacy. “Come in” a deep, husky voice shouted from the other side of the door, making Jinyoung weak on his knees, grabbing on the door know to steady himself then slowly twisted it open, welcoming himself inside the office.

The place left Jinyoung at awe, the interior screamed Mark as the wall were a light shade of grey, a pot of plant in one corner, a sofa located at the centre of the office and Jinyoung could picture Mark taking a quick rest on the sofa before going to another conference or signing papers. Half of the office was windows, from ceiling to the floor that welcomed the beautiful night view of Los Angeles; lights dancing below as cars pass by and building lights flashes on and other LED light below flickering on and off.

His boyfriend was on the far left corner of the office where his desk was at, a desktop in front of him as he was busily typing. Mark had his reading glasses on, a sight Jinyoung had missed, breath hitched as Mark combed his messy, blonde locks with his fingers, then taking his glasses off to rub his exhausted eyes “Youngjae, have you distributed the files on the table for the conference? I can’t be there; my head is aching so badly so I called in Taeyang to attend it for me, okay?” Mark didn’t take a glance at the person approaching him as he quickly placed his reading glasses back on and went back typing.

Jinyoung’s frown deepened at how much of a workaholic Mark is, without wasting more time; he spoke “Your head hurts, so stop what you’re doing and rest” he pouted.

Mark halted typing; hearing the familiar voice then snapped his head towards the owner of the voice. Eyes wide and mouth agape at the presence of his boyfriend in front of him “J-Jinyoungie” Mark abruptly stood up and observed the person in front of him “Why are you here?” he softly asked, walking to the opposite side of the desk.

“Came to surprise you” Jinyoung smiled, breath hitched once more as his boyfriend approached him then palms softly resting on Jinyoung’s cheeks; making him shut his eyes close and heave a satisfying breath, leaning to Mark’s warmth “Did something happen?” Jinyoung opened his eyes, welcomed by Mark’s worried expression.

He shook his head “No, everything is fine, more than fine” his smile grew, making Mark more curious “I thought it was for another month?” Jinyoung shook his head once more “I’m sorry I lied, I came here to surprise you”

“Youngjae knew about this?” Mark asked then Jinyoung nodded. The latter giggled at Mark’s betrayed expression “I was so ready to go to Seoul” Mark pouted, Jinyoung giggle once more. “Are you having fun, huh? Is this a laughing matter?” Mark scolded him, earning Jinyoung to laugh even more “It’s amusing” he giggled.

Mark grabbed Jinyoung’s arm and pulled him in for a tight hug, arms enveloping around Jinyoung’s neck, Mark resting his chin over his own arm, “You have no idea how much I missed you, Jinyoungie” he tightly hugged the latter, inhaling the familiar scent as Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist and pulled him in closer, resting his cheek on Mark’s head.

“I missed you so much too, hyung” Jinyoung softly smiled, inhaling the menthol scent of Mark. Mark pulled away and clasped both his palms over Jinyoung’s cheeks again “its official is it?” the desperate expression evident in Mark’s eyes, Jinyoung wasted no time and nodded “Official. It’s official”

Mark widened his smile then crashed his lips against Jinyoung’s; a kiss of longing and accomplishment. Mark’s other hand landed on Jinyoung neck and the other one on the latter’s waist as Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. “I miss you so much” Mark said in between kisses, Jinyoung’s smiled from the remark and giggled “I missed you a lot, hyung” Mark smile grew, canines visible as he gave Jinyoung lots of pecks on the lips, cheeks, chin, nose and lastly on the forehead “We should continue this later, right?” Mark brightly said then Jinyoung nodded. “I’m going to punish Youngjae for betraying me” Mark pouted, grabbing Jinyoung’s hand and pulled him out of his office to Youngjae’s office.

Just as Mark opened the door to the younger’s office, he was welcomed by loud screams and ‘surprise’ by the rest of the group, Mark’s jaw hung in surprise and his eyes widened, scanning the area and each of his friend’s face while holding on to Jinyoung hand “You’re all here” Mark softly said, “of course, brother!” Jackson exclaimed and is the first one to pull Mark from Jinyoung’s grasp tightened the hug and rocking Mark, “Missed you too” Mark grinned, hugging back his best friend. Each of the guys took turn on hugging Mark, telling him how much they missed him and his calls and of course, Bambam would talk about how much he misses going shopping with him when Mark was still in Seoul.

Mark caught Jaebum’s gaze, tensing the other members of the group; not knowing what they’ll do next, but they no longer need to worry about both relationships as Jaebum gave Mark a wide smile then approached him, giving him a hug “Have you been well, hyung?” Jaebum asked, “Just been busy” Mark replied, patting Jaebum on the back then broke the hug.

Bright smiles were evident on each of their friends’ face “We were nervous over nothing!” Bambam exclaimed, Jaebum chuckled at the comment “We are fine, everything is in fact; fine” he replied, reassuring everyone “Yes, indeed.” Mark said.

Mark rubbed his temple from the sleepless nights, working on his papers and staying up worrying about his friends especially Jinyoung “Hyung, you should take a break. You’ve been working non-stop” Youngjae suggested.

“Hyung, why don’t you retreat back to your home and take a full night’s rest?” Jinyoung grabbed on to Mark’s arm, pleading him to take a rest since Mark’s eyes was already red for being extremely tired.

Mark sighed in defeat “okay, okay” he nodded and before letting Jinyoung drag him to the ground floor to the parking lot, Mark reminded Youngjae about Taeyang attending the meeting for him. Youngjae nodded “Noted, hyung. Just take the whole day off, I’ll call you if something really important comes up” Mark trusted Youngjae’s words so he decided to take the entire day off.

“See you later, guys” Mark waved at the boys before Jinyoung could finally drag him towards the elevator.

 

“Your house in Seoul looks so much better” Jinyoung said, observing every corner of Mark’s house. Mark chuckled at Jinyoung’s observant nature, he eyed the younger one who was studying each of Mark’s furniture, lights and even went to the kitchen.

“How are you rich yet your fridge isn’t even full? There’s nothing to cook for you here” Jinyoung exclaimed from the kitchen. Mark made his way to his kitchen and stood beside Jinyoung, both hands on his hips; observing the almost empty fridge.

“Babe, you know how I usually eat dinner and lunch in my office. I only come home to sleep and shower” Mark pouted, moving to close the fridge door and take Jinyoung’s hands on his own “Why don’t we sleep together in pyjamas? Hmm?” Mark softly smiled. Jinyoung huffed, still couldn’t believe how his boyfriend isn’t eating proper meals and enough vitamin intakes, no wonder how skinny he looks. “Okay, but we’ll do groceries during the day” Mark nodded “Whatever you want” he replied, Jinyoung softly smiled as Mark led him to his bedroom on the 2nd floor of his house.

Jinyoung sat on Mark’s comfy, king sized bed while Mark went and get them some proper pyjamas to wear before sleeping. Jinyoung wasn’t really sleepy since he just woke up from the very long flight they were in, but he’d do anything just for Mark to have a proper rest for at least 8 hours or more.

“Here, you can fit on to these. I bought them months back, thinking you might someday come here and sleep with me like today” Mark explained, the fact that Mark was really honest and went to an extent doing this made Jinyoung’s heart warm, what did he do to deserve this angel in front of him?

“You really did that?” Jinyoung’s smile grew when Mark shyly nodded; Jinyoung let out a soft giggle and approached his boyfriend, giving him his best, warm hug “thank you” Jinyoung smiled, kissing Mark’s temple. He took the pyjamas and stalked off to the bathroom to change, he could easily change in front of Mark but he felt it was too early for that. He’s here for Mark, making sure the older one gets a lot of rest and is comfortable.

Jinyoung came back to Mark’s room and the latter already was settled on his bed, tucked under the duvet; he was disappointed seeing the older sitting with his glasses in front of his cell phone. Jinyoung pouted “Hyung, what are you doing?” he asked, walking to Mark’s left side of the bed then settled himself beside him also tucking himself under the sheet. “Emails” Mark simply said and Jinyoung had enough of Mark’s workaholic attitude; he fully faced Mark and slowly took the latter’s phone. Mark lifted his eyes on Jinyoung, clearly asking what he was doing “This can wait, let’s go to sleep” he got Mark’s phone, setting it on silent mode then took Mark’s eyeglasses, setting both items inside the drawer of Mark’s nightstand beside him.

“Cute” Mark chuckled, Jinyoung gave him a judging look and then proceeded to ask the older one “You know what’s cuter” Mark shook his head “No”.

“Sleeping; now, that’s adorable” Jinyoung seriously answered but burst to giggles hearing his self, Mark grinned at Jinyoung’s cuteness, he agreed; sleeping is way cuter. Mark turned off the lights in his bedroom then scooted closer to Jinyoung, hand on the younger’s hip as Jinyoung rest his head over Mark’s chest; listening to the steady beat of his heart.

“How’s work?” Mark suddenly asked, breaking the silence. Jinyoung hummed in response “typical editor life. Funny thing happened; Bambam became a little more responsible and serious. I knew it had something to do with you” Jinyoung snickered, poking the elder’s waist; making the latter giggle hard. Mark shook his head, “I have nothing to do with Bambam’s recent change of attitude” Jinyoung snorted, he could hear through Mark’s lies “Don’t lie to me, Tuan. You seriously were responsible for it, spill” he demanded. Jinyoung’s rose up and down from the movement of the older one as he heaves out a loud sigh “Okay. I’ll spill since I love you too much” Jinyoung would be lying if those words didn’t make his heart leap, he warmly smiled over Mark’s chest; waiting for the latter to continue his sentence “I may have told him about not stressing you out. If he’ll be more responsible and serious, I might have told him that I would recommend him to one of the famous fashion magazines in Asia” Mark squeaked at the last sentence.

Jinyoung gasped, chin resting on top of Mark’s chest as the younger gave him a surprised look “That’s a big deal!” he exclaimed “What magazine?”

Mark replied in a soft voice “Grazia”

Jinyoung released a loud gasp again “Hyung! Wow, I didn’t know you were this rich!” he exclaimed, making Mark snicker in reply. Jinyoung rest his head back over Mark’s chest “Wow, I didn’t know you were this influential”. “I’m trying to keep it humble” Mark chuckled. “You won’t disappoint Bambam, right? I mean, you’re a man of your word. I know that” Jinyoung said, Mark hummed in reply. “Bambam’s a hardworking kid, I can see that; and I am thankful you drove him to even prove himself that he is responsible, even our seniors acknowledged the kid’s hard work. Thank you about that, Mark” Jinyoung said, he was only answered by the silence of the room “Mark?” Jinyoung called again and when he hadn’t heard a reply, he lifted his head and saw Mark’s peaceful features in the dark. When he saw Mark a while ago, stress and exhaustion were evident in his face which Jinyoung couldn’t help but worry, now he no longer have to worry anything, seeing Mark peacefully sleeping, his features relaxed and his steady breathing made Jinyoung contented. He laid back again, head over Mark’s chest; feeling his steady breathing and he was getting close to slumber.

 

Jinyoung imagined his first morning with Mark in LA would be a warm good morning greeting from each other and a sweet kiss despite their morning breath; guess he can’t have everything he wishes when he got woken up by a loud bang downstairs followed by an all too familiar voice, shouting his lungs out a good morning. Jinyoung groaned; obviously annoyed as he rubbed his eyes, he glanced at Mark; checking up on his boyfriend if he was also woken up by the intruder’s voice, noticing how the older one was still in a deep sleep, guess he wasn’t bothered by it at all.

He rose from the bed, heaving a deep sigh; he didn’t want to leave Mark in this beautiful morning but he had to at least meet with the intruders downstairs. Jinyoung kissed Mark on top of his head before heading his way downs the stairs. There he spotted the culprits, lazily sitting on the sofa and the others can be heard making a ruckus in the kitchen. Jinyoung cleared his throat as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. The boys snapped their head towards Jinyoung’s direction and their grin grew as they stood up from their seats.

“Jinyoung hyung, good morning” Youngjae greeted, Jinyoung nodded then gave the younger a confused expression, telling Youngjae what the hell was going on.

Youngjae sheepishly smiled, scratching his head “They want to go to the beach”. Jackson hooked his heavy arms over Youngjae’s fragile shoulder as he nodded aggressively “Yes, Nyoung!” he exclaimed “The beach! I miss the saltiness of the beach”

Bambam and Yugyeom sprinted towards the group of guys from the kitchen as they chanted “Cali Beach” in unison making Jinyoung roll his eyes. Jinyoung glanced at the time and noticed how he and Mark had actually slept in and skipped lunch. He then glanced at Jaebum about the sudden topic of the beach, the latter gave him a simple shrug “It’s Cali after all, so why not?”

Before Jinyoung could come up with an excuse to refuse, a raspy Mark came from behind him “I heard beach” Mark hoarsely said, combing his messy hair. Jackson beamed at the appearance of his best friend and tackled the poor Cali boy “Markiepooh, let’s go to the beach!” Jackson squealed, jumping up and down as Bambam and Yugyeom came to join afterwards “Hyung! Beach! I need a break from a monochromatic life and see the beauty of what we call California Beach” Bambam excitedly said. Jinyoung could tell Mark was fond at the boys before him and as long as Mark’s cool about it, he then will also be cool about it. After all, he had to admit it, he was tired of seeing skyscrapers, cemented roads and monochromatic atmosphere in Seoul; he needs to feed his eyes with the colours of nature.

Mark nodded happily “This will be so fun” the latter exclaimed. Mark looked up at Jinyoung, asking him if he was up for the idea of a fun time at the beach and Jinyoung couldn’t have it any other way especially when he could see the glint of excitement and shine in his boyfriend’s eyes; anything just to keep him happy.

 

Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam dashed towards the grainy sands of the beach under the blazing sun, seconds after Mark parked on the empty space of the parking lot.

“They aren’t excited at all” Jaebum snickered beside Mark as the former got the cooler out, carrying it with him. Mark looked at him then chuckled “Go and have fun, Jaebum. I know you’re also itching to plunge yourself on the beach” Jaebum grinned, Mark really knows how to read people “I’m going to keep it cool”.

Mark helped Jinyoung carry some of their food and mostly are burgers, pizzas and more pizzas as requested as usual by the 3 active boys. They set the foods over their blanket as Jaebum placed it over the sand; just beside the blanket.

The beach was also filled with locals, reading a book while getting a sun tan, playing Frisbee and people spending their family day out at the beach. Jinyoung still had to get used to seeing blue-eyed people enjoying their youthful life instead of the brooding mood he usually felt inside the vicinity of his workplace.

“It’s the beach, Jinyoung. You should take you shirt off” Mark said, half sitting over their blanket, elbows propped below him; supporting his weight as he tugged on Jinyoung’s shirt, the latter shook his head; he was never the type of person to show a lot of skin, it wasn’t because he was conscious or wasn’t confident, he just never had the reason to. Mark snickered at Jinyoung’s refusal “cute” Mark mumbled earning a beat red face from Jinyoung “S-shut up, Tuan. Put on some shirt will you? Nobody wants to see that” Jinyoung pointed at Mark’s exposed, milky white chest. Mark threw his head laughing and glanced at Jinyoung then to his own exposed chest then back at Jinyoung “I know you do” he winked at the tongue tied Jinyoung as Youngjae, who was seated beside Jinyoung, laughed at the couple’s cute antics.

“Same goes to you, Youngjae. Take that shirt off” Jaebum barked beside Mark, propping both elbows on the ground, supporting his weight as he teasingly glanced at the younger. “Oh burn” Mark laughed, Youngjae could only pout; a blush sporting his cheek as Jinyoung patted him on the back, softly “Don’t listen to those jerks, Youngjae”

“Was your jerk” Jaebum teased, Mark laughed along, a genuine laugh as he added “And you present jerk”

Jinyoung couldn’t count how many times he wanted to roll his eyes at the boys beside him. If he was dedicated enough, he would bury both of them under the sand. His train of thought was gone when the three boys were back from dipping themselves on the beach.

“This feels good!” Jackson exclaimed, sitting down in front of Mark, “Markiepooh, can you adopt me so I could live here forever?” he pouted but sounded very serious. “Why don’t you marry someone there?” Mark replied, lazily pointing at the locals around them “and then you can live here forever”.

“I have a better idea” Jackson beamed and Jinyoung knew a better idea from Jackson meant a stupid one, a very stupid one. Jackson glanced at Jinyoung then at Mark. Oh no, Jinyoung thought.

“Why don’t I marry you?”

Talk about a better idea. Jinyoung got a fistful of sand and threw it at Jackson, making the latter laugh out loud then sprinted away from Jinyoung; hiding beside Mark. “I’d shut your mouth if I were you, Wang” Jinyoung warned him. Jackson grabbed Mark’s shoulder, mildly shaking it as he asked the older one for help against the scary Park Jinyoung.

“I’d shut my mouth, too” Mark replied, a defeated Jackson pouted as he put both arms up in defeat “Okay okay”.

“Just marry one of those dreamy American girls, Jackson and you’re ready to go” Mark suggested.

“If you don’t want then let me be your guest!” Bambam exclaimed, dashing farther and farther away; looking for his perfect American girl. Jackson and Yugyeom followed after, making it suddenly a competition and the rest of them rolled their eyes over how energetic they were especially Jackson, since he’s three years older than them. “How about let’s take a dip on the beach?” Mark suggested, Jinyoung agreed as he got up; getting ready to head over towards the glistening body of water.

“I’ll catch up” Jaebum said, “Go have fun you both” he said, motioned on shooing them away. “I’ll catch up, too. Let me apply some sunscreen” Youngjae said. Mark and Jinyoung then walking on the grainy sand, hand in hand, approaching the beach.

Youngjae squirted a right amount of sunscreen on hi palm then evenly spread it over his arms, he glanced over at Jaebum who sported a warm smile as he observed the couple on the beach, Mark and Jinyoung. Youngjae knew he wasn’t in the right place to intrude and interfere about Jaebum’s feelings but he felt like he wanted to.

“Are you okay?” Youngjae asked, busying himself spreading sunscreen on his legs. He noticed Jaebum giving him a confused look then to a soft smile “Yeah, I am. The weather is good. What about you?” Jaebum sent a questioned look and Youngjae just knew Jaebum was playing around when he noticed the latter smirked. Youngjae rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean, Im Jaebum”.

Jaebum snickered “wow!” he exclaimed “Now we’re using surnames, huh?” Youngjae shyly lowered his head noticing how the words just slipped out of his mouth.

“It’s fine” Jaebum reassured him before he could apologize. “I know we haven’t spent a lot of time together with our friends since I flew out so early; leaving you guys but you know how much I care about you guys and I just want you guys to talk about your worries to me or even as your ear whenever you guys are stressed. So believe me when I say I also care about your emotions, Jaebum hyung”. Those words were sincere coming from Youngjae and he felt so light and calm after releasing those words and he also felt like Jaebum needs to hear it.

Jaebum warmly smiled at him “You know what? I feel like I’m doing the right thing here. Giving happiness to two guys I love and care for is also giving happiness for myself, too. Thinking about the whole journey, I think I would’ve still chosen to let them be happy. I’m not lying; I’m not sugar coating anything, I’m genuinely happy for them and myself. Thank you for worrying about me, Youngjae-ah” Jaebum gave him a light ruffle on his hair as the younger one nodded at him “Like I said, I care about you guys”.

Silence enveloped them as Youngjae admiringly watched Mark and Jinyoung out the distance. They were playfully splashing water at each other, bright smiles and their eyes screamed nothing but happiness. Mark splashed a couple of water towards Jinyoung and the latter screeched when the saltiness of the water got inside his eyes, burning it. Mark quickly stopped and approached the younger one, worry was evident on  Mark’s face and as soon as Mark checked on Jinyoung, the latter dumped Mark in the water; clapping his hand at Mark for falling for his acting.

Both Jaebum and Youngjae snickered at the playful couple. Noticing how both of them were watching the couple, Youngjae couldn’t help but comment “They’re pretty silly. They bring out the inner child in each other” Jaebum nodded in agreement “You’ll someday meet someone like that, Youngjae” he said; making Youngjae chuckle “I’m willing to wait. You’ll also find that right person, hyung” Jaebum just hummed as he kept his gaze on Mark and Jinyoung; he indeed was genuinely happy.

Jinyoung laughed at Mark as the latter rose from beneath the water after being dumped by Jinyoung, Mark shook his head “You got me there” he snickered, hitting himself on the temple; trying to get rid of the water inside his ear. “I’m sorry” Jinyoung giggled, approaching his boyfriend as he fixed the latter’s hair “Are you alright?” he asked, Mark nodded “Never been better” Mark assured him, grabbing Jinyoung’s hand then kissing it at the back of his hand “Never been better” he repeated.

The couple went and sat on the seashore, just meters away from the waves crashing, taking a rest from the tiring activity they did and just observe the scene before them. Mark rubbed small circles on Jinyoung’s knuckles as their fingers intertwined; it felt so good to finally be with the one you love and a sense of relief on how things had turned up. Jinyoung smiled to himself, because looking back at the emotional rollercoaster he experienced through the journey, he could not have it any other way; this was worth it. He felt a poke on his cheek and as he glanced at his side, he was met by Mark’s fond smile “Why are you smiling by yourself?” Mark seriously asked, “I’m just thinking about the journey we had, the emotional rollercoaster and those stressful nights I couldn’t sleep from thinking too much” Jinyoung said. It was rough and tough, Jinyoung glanced at Mark’s breathtaking beauty and it seemed those times didn’t matter anymore; Mark is his sense of peace and warmth, his happiness and his support. Mark tightened his hold on the younger one “I won’t take this chance for granted. I want to make you happy, I want to see you smile when you’re happy and I want you to not to hide your tears from me when you’re frustrated or when you’re stressed, I want you to get angry when you’re angry and pissed. I want you to be more comfortable and feel at ease with me, because I love seeing every part of you. Don’t hide every bit of your emotions from me, okay?” Jinyoung choked on Mark’s words, Mark wasn’t a man who talks a lot but when he does, it takes your breath away at how honest and sincere his words are, he didn’t know tears were slipping from his eyes not until Mark wiped his tears gliding down his cheek. Mark warmly smiled at him “You’re pretty emotional, huh?” Jinyoung playfully smacked the older one’s arm. Teasing aside, Jinyoung was so thankful for Mark and without knowing, he leaned in; capturing Mark’s lips, Jinyoung felt the Mark smile over the kiss, a short chaste kiss that sends a message of thankfulness and I love you.

“I love you” Jinyoung wanted Mark to know how much he loves him and Mark knew as he nodded “I know you do and I love you, too. We’ll be happy as long as we love each other, lean on each other and when the right time comes...” Mark paused, Jinyoung creased his eyebrows; confused as why Mark suddenly stopped “When the right time comes, what?” Jinyoung repeated.

Mark looked at Jinyoung seriously then said “When the right time comes, I’ll marry you” wave of emotions came coming at once as Jinyoung fought another tears from forming, instead he held on Mark’s hand tighter and with the most brightest and warmest smile he said “I’ll be waiting”

The short silence disappeared when Jackson threw a handful of sand at the couple and just like Mark’s competitive self, stood up and chased Jackson. Youngjae and Jaebum joined in the fun, chasing Jackson and as they caught him with the help of Bambam and Yugyeom’s betrayal; they carried him and threw him on the beach with a huge splash, earning a burst of laughter from the boys and Jinyoung himself. This is the scene he wanted to see in such a long time, the seven of them together once again, smiles on their faces as their eyes are filled with life and colour. Jinyoung joined in the fun; this was the time he’d take a break from thinking a lot and just enjoy the moment while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, i wanted to thank you guys for giving my fic worth a read, thank you for putting up with my dramatic ass and thank you for being so patient; your understanding selves made me push through with my updates and also your comments made me want to write more, spoil more. this was supposed to be a one-shot but look at my foolish self, i've written my first ever markjin chaptered fic. thank you guys again. I LOVE YOU ALL. if you want to talk to me more and more personal just talk to me on twitter.com/mnguwu and curiouscat.me/mnguwu

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I am back with another Markjin fiction but different because, hey! it's a chaptered fic. Surprise! I didn't expect this to happen, I actually planned this as a one shot but the story wouldn't want to end so abruptly. So, yeah. I decided to make this as a chaptered fiction. How do you guys like it so far? It's still a long, long way for Mr. Mark Tuan to appear. Before publishing this story, I was actually listening to Red Foley's The Taste of Life. Comment down what y'all think. Cross-post from AFF.


End file.
